Missing
by Music Is My Life Now
Summary: What happens when the hatred Bella felt for Edward turned in something else after they made love to each other the day she arrived?Will Bella accept her feelings for Edward or chase after a guy who is known to rape and kill young women like her?
1. My first day and I screw Edward Cullen!

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight.............**

* * *

Love is something that comes and goes. But for me it never comes. My name is Isabella Swan. Bella for short. It's summer, so I'm at home in my room alone. Being 21 and single is not always fun but if your shy like me, it's always like this.

My cell phone interrupts my thoughts.

"Hello?"

"Bella?"

"Hi mom. How are you?"

"I'm fine. So how's Forks?"

"Eh, like always. Wet and green."

"That's Forks for ya. The reason I called id to say that I'm in LAS VEGAS."

"Wow that's awesome mom. I…er…have to go... Charlie's here."

"Oh. Ok. Well have fun and tell Charlie HI."

"Sure. Bye"

"Bye Bella"

I opened the door for my dad Charlie or as Chief Swan of Forks. I greeted him cheerfully

"Hey dad. How's it going?"

My dad gave me a hug "Fine Bells. What about you?"

"Always protective are we? I'm fine but how did you know I live here?"

One solution would be that he saw me under new arrival.

He looked kind of nervous "Bells, my new wife Sue saw you at the airport." I was about to say something but her interrupted me.

"I also saw your record in new arrival. But I'm sorry I never told you. I called but you never answer."

I felt bad that I never answer. "Well I work so I don't have time." "I understand but don't feel bad." He gave me a hug and left.

I went outside to get my things out of the moving truck. When I saw a shinny Volvo park next door. I turned around so whoever was in the car wouldn't see me. But it was too late because I heard my name.

"Bella?" I recognized that voice. And it had to belong to Forks biggest player. Edward Cullen. I took out my I-Pod and put on "My Happy Endings" by Avril Lavigne. I grabbed the boxes with my clothes in them.

When out of nowhere I fall to the ground with the boxes. I looked up but it was a bad idea. Edward Cullen was in front of me.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall." His expression was sincere and I felt bad because I was angry.

"Uh…it's fine." Was my response.

"So….your my next door neighbor." WHAT?!?!?! He lives next door.

"Yeah…I guess I am." Damn it! Now I have to hear him have sex with or women or even worse his wife.

"Bella. I changed after high school. You had a scared expression. So…you don't have to worry. And I'm not married. Never did." He looked away because he blushed. Wait! Edward Cullen blushing?

"Okay. Well I have to get these boxes inside. So bye." I started to pick up the boxes when they were snatched out of my hands.

I was about to scream at Edward when I saw his Emmett Cullen carry the boxes.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Emmett." I looked at Emmett with a confused expression.

"When did you get here?" I asked.

"Oh! I just got here to pick up my son. But when I saw that someone" he looked at Edward "left my son in his car" he pointed to the Volvo "I came here because I saw his bronze hair standing here with you. And since Eddie here doesn't have any manners, I came and helped you with the boxes."

I stared at Emmett. But looked away when I heard

"Daddy! Uncle Eddie!" I saw a little boy running towards us. He had brown curly hair, blue eyes, and pale skin.

"Henry, I thought you were with your mom?"

"He was until now when you took- Why are you carrying boxes?" Rosalie said.

Emmett laughed nervously "Uh….I'm helping Bella?" Rosalie was about to say something when her eyes flickered to me.

"Bella Swan?" I only nodded not trusting my voice.

"Wow. It's been a long time since I seen you. Wait how old are you?" Rosalie said. Is she stupid or something? I mean come on. I'm the same age as Edward but younger by 3 months.

"Yeah a really long time. And I'm 21."

Rosalie's eyes went wide "21?!?!?! Bella you're still young. Seriously Edward's 22 and your 21." She smirked. Here we go again.

"Rosalie, I don't wanna argue right now. And I need to start unpacking or I'll be here all day. So goodbye."

I left and went back in the house. I slammed the door and sat on the floor. Rosalie was the biggest bitch I have ever known. She and Edward were the two who ruined my life back then. I got up and walked to the kitchen. I saw my rubber band and started to hurt myself with it. Right when I was about to let go of the rubber band for the fifth time. A hand shot out and stopped it.

I turned around to see Edward. "What are you doing here?" I spat with venom.

"Bella don't do this. Are you trying to kill yourself?" Edward responded. I looked away but his hand caught my chin and turned my face towards him.

"Did Rosalie upset you that much that you need to hurt yourself because of it? I mean I thought your were smarter then that. But if your going to be doing this then I have no choice but to tell your father." I took his hand off my chin and turned my back to him.

"Edward, why do you care if I hurt myself or not. I clearly remember in high school that you said you would always hate me even if I wasn't there. And now your acting like all of that never happened. I seriously don't need your help. And my father doesn't need to be brought into this. He already suffered back then and I'm not gonna let him suffer now. So please don't act all nice to me now."

Right now I was facing him. He looked like if he was about to cry. "Bella, I know that what I did to you in high school was wrong but like I said outside before I changed. When you left after graduation I was going to came up to you and say sorry but I couldn't find you. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I attended the same college. You can even ask them that I wasn't the same. I stopped being a player and focused on my studies. I did and then I went to medical school. I graduated there and now I'm a doctor. So if you think I just wanted to start acting nice now. You're wrong."

Our faces were inches apart. "Wow. Giving me your life story from after high school was very interesting. But I wouldn't have forgiven you. I would just be yelling at your face like I am right now and tell you that you made my life miserable. I left because I had early orientation. I went to Dartmouth and graduated. Now I'm a kinder garden teacher. So I was happy until I realized that you're my neighbor. I was trying to avoid you but no you had to come over right and bug the shit out of me."

Edward grabbed my face and kissed me. I was shocked at first but responded back. He put his arms on my waist and deepened the kiss. I put my arms around his neck. What surprised was that he put me on the counter and started to kiss down my neck. I grabbed his hair and moaned. Edward started massaging my breast threw my shirt. I moaned and brought his lips back to mine. Edward was about to take off my shirt when I stopped him.

"Edward stop."

He looked at me and said "Bella why would you want me to stop?"

"Because I don't want this. Edward just go." But he started to kiss me again.

"Bella. You expect me to stop when obviously you want me too." He started kissing my neck. I moaned and took off his shirt. He growled and picked me up and took me outside. He then opened his door and slammed it shut.

Edward put me down and whispered in my ear "So what do you think of my home?"

I looked around and saw how beautiful it was. "It's really nice."

I turned around to look at Edward and saw he was smirking. "Yeah well it'll look better if you were on the furniture." With that he crashed his lips to mine and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

Edward walked up two flights of stairs until we hit a door. He opened it and closed it with his foot. He threw me on the bed and got on top of me.

"Bella do you see what you do to me?" he looked down and so did I. I saw what he meant. There was a big bulge in his pants. I flipped us over and looked at Edward. I saw lust in his eyes.

"Well I guess we have to take care of that problem." He's eyes widened and he was about to respond but instead moaned when I rubbed him threw his pants.

"Tell me." I teased him my grinding my self "Do you want this." He muttered "fuck" under his breath.

"Yes all I want is to feel your tight pussy around my cock. I want you to lick and suck my cock. and I want to lick your pussy and drink up your delicious juice."

I moaned and stopped grinding on him. I went to his pants and started to unbutton it. With my teeth, I pulled his zipper down. He got up and took his pants off.

"I wanna see you while you suck me."

I smirked and started to pull down his boxers. His cock popped out. And I mean it was huge. I looked up at him and saw in his eyes that he wanted me so badly. I grabbed him and licked the tip. Edward moaned.

I surprised him but taking him all in. what surprised me was that I could fit him all in my mouth.

"God Bella…that feels so good." I moaned and then started to move my head. I went slow but went faster.

"Bella…fuck…shit…mmmm." He started to twitch in my mouth.

"Fuck….I-I'm about….to…..cum….Oh Baby." He grabbed my head. My eyes rolled back because I was enjoying this.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK." He cummed in my mouth. I licked him clean and looked up at him.

He's eyes darkened. "Bella that was the best I have ever had."

I got back up and he attacked me with his lips. He pushed me to the bed and started to suck on my neck. I moaned. Then he took of my shirt and I remembered that I wasn't wearing a bra. Edward looked like he hadn't seen boobs this perfect ever.

"Beautiful." He took one of my nipples and sucked lightly on it. I arched my back and grabbed his hair.

"Edward." He then started to kiss between my breasts. Then he moved himself down were my pants were. He unbutton them and tooked them down. I was left in my dark blue panties.

"Blue looks good with your skin." Then he ripped them off. He kissed the inside of my thigh. I bucked my hips but he pushed the back down.

"Patience or I can stop." I whimpered and he took me by surprise and put two fingers in.

"Mmmmmmm…..yes….oh…I-I'm about to……Edward." He removed his fingers and replaced it with his tongue.

"Edward…..I-I'm gonna…..SHIT!" he cleaned me up and got back on top of me.

"You ready?" I nodded. And he spread my legs apart. I moaned when I felt his tip near my entrance. He pushed in me and grunted.

"Bella, your so tight."

"You feel so good Edward." Then he started to move in and out slowly.

He picked up his speed. He crushed his lips to mine and we both moaned.

"Edward…..mmmm…..oh god….i'm….faster…uh….harder." he moved faster and started to hit my g-spot.

"Bella……baby……HOLY FUCKING SHIT." He released in me. Three more thrust and I bursted around him.

"EDWARD."

He fell next to me. "That was good."

I smiled and said "Yeah it was amazing."

He wrapped his arms around me and said "Goodnight love."

"Goodnight"

I fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

**WOOHOO this is my second story.**

**What you think?**

**And how should be the other man?**

**I update soon.**

**SEE YA *_***


	2. I screwed my high school crush

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight..........**

* * *

EPOV

Fuck now I'm stuck with Henry. I mean he's a good kid but once you give him candy he acts like Emmett on Christmas. I'm never gonna have children with anyone. Except one girl maybe. Bella Swan, daughter of Chief Swan and Renee Dwyer. Step daughter to Phil Dwyer. In high school I used to pick on her, trip her, and pull pranks on her. But one prank got out of hand and almost ended up killing her. Chief Swan was going to put me in jail if I wasn't for my dad Dr. Carlisle Cullen who said that I was going to pay by leaving me under house arrest. I parked outside my house and remembered the day the prank happened.

_~ Flashback ~_

I felt sick to my stomach that I agreed to this. I just felt anger at Bella for making me look like an ass in front of the whole class. But its not like she's gonna get hurt. Right?

"Edward. What the hell is wrong with you? You keep staring at the freak like your in love with her." Rosalie, my brother's girlfriend, said

But it was true. I was in love with Bella. Since the first day I saw her in biology. But like the player I am, I said things to her even her father would shoot the shit out of me if he was in the room. She got mad and of course responded.

I was slapped in the face and punched in the arm. I looked to see Alice and Jasper looking at me with angry expressions on their faces.

"What?"

"Oh don't play fucking stupid Edward. You know what. I don't think she deserves this. Just because of what she said today in class. I mean I thought your better than that." Alice said while having tears in her eyes.

"Alice is right Edward. I don't think this is gonna end well. Everyone will hate you if you do this. But Bella is Alice's best friend. You have to accept that. Just call it off."

"No"

"What?"

"I said no Alice. She does fucking deserves this. I'm sick and tired of her making me look bad. Acting like if I was stupid and she's smarter that me." And even thou I like Bella, I was still pissed off she has the nerve to do this.

"Edward please call it off. I have a bad feeling she might get hurt."

I scoffed and walked towards were it was all happening. The whole prank looked harmless. It couldn't even hurt a fly. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice stood right next to me. I kept getting a weird feeling in my stomach but I didn't know what it was. Maybe the schools lunch. But that doesn't matter.

We saw Bella walking to her truck like always. Right when she opened the door a mountain lion came out. I was impressed how real the mechanic mountain lion looked. But noticed something odd about it like it really was real.

"Wow Rose it looks so real."

"Yeah I know but mechanical animals look like that."

But when I looked at her hands, she wasn't moving the controls.

"Rosalie is the mountain lion on auto pilot?"

Rosalie looked at her control and gasped. Emmett looked at Rosalie with a deadly expression. Alice was crying her eyes out. Jasper was about to attack his sister. And I was standing here like I didn't know what was going on. We were all brought out of our trance when we heard a scream.

We turned to look at Bella on the ground with the mountain lion on top of her. Bella was bleeding from her arm and leg. We heard the sirens coming closer. But what surprised to see Jasper run towards Bella. So did Alice. I was about to grab her when we saw the mountain lion come towards Alice. Jasper grabbed the mountain lion from the back and took it down.

"Alice…help….uh…..Bella….GO"

Alice ran towards Bella but then gasped and cried. She looked like she seen a real live dead body up close. Emmett ran to help Jasper with the mountain lion. I grabbed Rosalie and jogged towards Alice. And I saw why she gasped and cried. And so did Rosalie because she kept repeating 'this is my fault' over and over again. Because there on the ground was Bella laying there with her eyes closed and covered in blood. I picked her up and Alice kissed her forehead.

The cops and paramedics arrived. Ever cop got out and held out there gun.

"Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale step away from the mountain lion NOW." Yelled Chief Jefferson. But then I got scared because I saw Chief Swan look at me.

"Edward who are you holding in your arms?"

I was too afraid to respond. But I jumped when he screamed the question to me again.

"TELL ME WHO ARE YOU HOLDING IN YOU ARMS?"

"Bella" I whispered.

"Boy I can't hear you. Speak louder."

That's when I lost it and screamed "FINE I'LL TELL YOU WHO I'M HOLDING. YOU'RE DAUGHTER BELLA."

Chief Swan stood there with no expression. He held up his gun and ran towards the mountain lion. The mountain lion saw Chief Swan and charged towards it. BANG!!! He shot the animal dead and it fell to the ground. Then he ran towards me. He looked down and fell on his knees. He started to cry.

I then realized that I was crying. But then I heard someone cough. I looked down and saw Chief Swan do the same. Bella started to cough and cry out in pain. Chief Swan called the paramedics down and they took Bella from my arms. And they rushed her to the hospital. Alice smacked me in the face.

"OW. Alice what the hell was that for?"

"Edward this would have never happened if you and Rosalie didn't take action just because she made you both of you look bad in class. She could've died and it would've been both of your faults." She cried out.

Chief Swan looked at Rosalie and I and then said "This all happened because MY DAUGHTER MADE BOTH OF YOU LOOK BAD. AND NOW SHE'S GOING TO THE HOSPITAL BECAUSE OF THIS. I CAN ARREST BOTH OF YOU. But I'm not without having your parent's decision."

I gulped and Rosalie gasped. My parents are gonna be so pissed that I'm never allowed to go outside until I'm forty. Chief Swan took both of us and left us inside his cruiser. We saw Emmett and Jasper talk to him about his. I guess they're saying that they tried to convince us to call it off but we didn't listen. But it was true, we didn't listen, it ended badly like Alice said, and worse of all Bella is in the hospital because of this. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett looked at us before they stepped inside the Jeep, my Volvo, and Rosalie's BMW.

_~ Flashback ends ~ _

I still feel bad about it. But when I tried to apologize to Bella on graduation, she wasn't there. I was miserable that I didn't even get to say goodbye. And all threw college, I wasn't the same. I focused on my grades, didn't sleep with girls, and graduated and went to medical school. But now I'm a doctor like my dad. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard Chief Swan's voice. I looked outside my car window to see him leaving the next door neighbors house. I was about to get out when he stopped me.

"Edward I know you live next door to her. But if you do one thing to upset her or even hurt her. I won't hesitate to arrest you because of what happened in high school. Oh and please take care of her. There's a man who likes to rape and kill women. Just do that and I wipe your record clean."

"Yes sir. But….uh…who..."

"Sorry son I have to get back to work."

With that he left and drove off. I wonder who he was talking about. But I guess I have to take care of whoever she is. I saw the door from next door open. And then she came out. The girl who disappeared the day of graduation. Bella Swan. But now she has bigger breast, a nice firm ass, kissable lips, longer hair, and a nice hourglass body. She saw my car and then looked away. I guess she knows who lives next door to her. I got out of my car.

"Bella?"

She didn't turn around or stop. She just put on her I-Pod and kept walking. I walked towards and when I stopped behind her. She turned around and fell on the ground with the boxes. God I'm so stupid. She looked up at me and just looked at my with an angry expression.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you fall."

And I really was. I saw her face and it looked like she had…guilt?

"Uh…it's fine."

Holy shit her voice is even sexier. Damn it I think her voice is making little eddie twitch. Somehow I needed to strike a conversation with her.

And the only thing that came to mind was "So….your my next door neighbor."

I mentally kicked myself for such a stupid question I asked. Now she gonna laugh at me like I'm an idiot. Maybe she'll even be happy.

"Yeah…I guess I am."

She had this scared expression on her face that I didn't understand. Then it clicked. Bella still thinks I'm the same player from high school who has sex with different girls or wife. But that's were she's wrong.

"Bella. I changed after high school. You had a scared expression. So…you don't have to worry. And I'm not married. Never did." I looked away because I was blushing. Fuck I never blush. What the hell is she doing to me?

"Okay. Well I have to get these boxes inside. So bye."

Of course she wants to get away from me. She still hates me. Why did I have to agree with Rosalie and her stupid plan?

She started to pick up the boxes when they were snatched out of her hands. It looked like she was about to scream at me when she saw my brother Emmett standing there with her boxes in his hands.

"Hey Bella."

"Hi Emmett."

She looked at Emmett with a confused expression.

"When did you get here?" she asked.

"Oh! I just got here to pick up my son. But when I saw that someone" he looked at me "left my son in his car" he pointed to my Volvo "I came here because I saw his bronze hair standing here with you. And since Eddie here doesn't have any manners, I came and helped you with the boxes."

God sometimes I hate Emmett. How can he have a normal conversation with her but I can't. I was about to ask Emmett a question when I heard.

"Daddy! Uncle Eddie!"

I saw my nephew Henry run towards us. Bella looked at him in shock like she couldn't believe Emmett and Rosalie have a child.

"Henry, I thought you were with your mom?"

"He was until now when you took- Why are you carrying boxes?" Rosalie said.

Oh Shit.

Emmett laughed nervously "Uh….I'm helping Bella?"

Rosalie was about to say something when her eyes flickered to Bella. Oh this was not going to be good. Either Bella grew a back bone or Rosalie will start insulting her.

"Bella Swan?"

She only nodded. Guess she was either surprised or speechless. I know I was when I met Rosalie for the first time.

"Wow. It's been a long time since I seen you. Wait how old are you?" Rosalie said.

What the hell is wrong with her? Bella is only one year younger than me and she's asking her how old she is. Sometimes I think she is a stupid blonde like she's supposed to be.

"Yeah a really long time. And I'm 21." Rosalie's eyes went wide

"21?!?!?! Bella you're still young. Seriously Edward's 22 and your 21." She smirked.

Oh no. Here she goes.

"Rosalie, I don't wanna argue right now. And I need to start unpacking or I'll be here all day. So goodbye."

OH. MY. GOD. Did Bella just leave without insulting Rosalie back? Normally she'll say something to make Rosalie angry but not this time. I looked at Emmett and he was looking at me.

"Did she just leave?"

"No she went to go drink out of the toilet." Sarcasm in my voice

Emmett started laughing and then Henry. Rosalie looked at them and they stopped. She was pissed off and I thought smoke was coming out of her ears.

"Well I really don't wanna stick around. She's a slut anyways."

That's when I defended Bella for the first time.

"Rosalie, why the hell are you still jealous of her. I mean she never did anything to you. Making you look bad wasn't her intentions but you started it all. She's always been a sweet, kind, generous, beautiful women since high school. So if anyone's the slut here its you."

She looked at me with a deadly expression before she stormed to her car. Emmett and Henry followed behind her. I was pissed Rosalie can be so low to judge Bella so quickly without getting to know her. I turned around and walked to Bella's house. I saw the door open and walked in. I heard a slapping sound every three seconds. It was coming from the kitchen. That's when I saw Bella with a rubber band around her wrist. She was hurting herself. Did Rosalie hurt her that bad?

I went and reached out to grab the rubber band before it hit her wrist.

"What are you doing here?" she spat with venom.

"Bella don't do this. Are you trying to kill yourself?" I responded.

She looked away but I caught her chin and turned her to face me.

"Did Rosalie upset you that much that you need to hurt yourself because of it? I mean I thought your were smarter then that. But if you're going to be doing this then I have no choice but to tell your father."

She took my hand off her chin and turned back to me.

"Edward, why do you care if I hurt myself or not. I clearly remember in high school that you said you would always hate me even if I wasn't there. And now your acting like all of that never happened. I seriously don't need your help. And my father doesn't need to be brought into this. He already suffered back then and I'm not gonna let him suffer now. So please don't act all nice to me now."

Now she was facing me with a cold expression. I felt like I wanted to cry and beg for her forgiveness. But I have to explain. "Bella, I know that what I did to you in high school was wrong but like I said outside before I changed. When you left after graduation I was going to came up to you and say sorry but I couldn't find you. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, and I attended the same college. You can even ask them that I wasn't the same. I stopped being a player and focused on my studies. I did and then I went to medical school. I graduated there and now I'm a doctor. So if you think I just wanted to start acting nice now. You're wrong."

Our faces were inches apart. "Wow. Giving me your life story from after high school was very interesting. But I wouldn't have forgiven you. I would just be yelling at your face like I am right now and tell you that you made my life miserable. I left because I had early orientation. I went to Dartmouth and graduated. Now I'm a kinder garden teacher. So I was happy until I realized that you're my neighbor. I was trying to avoid you but no you had to come over right and bug the shit out of me."

That was it. I grabbed her face and kissed her. She was shocked at first but responded back. I put my arms on her waist and deepened the kiss. She put her arms around my neck. I surprised her by putting her on the counter and started to kiss down her neck. She grabbed my hair and moaned. I started massaging her breast threw her shirt. She moaned and brought my lips back to hers. I was about to take off my shirt when she stopped him.

"Edward stop."

I looked at her like she was crazy and said "Bella why would you want me to stop?"

"Because I don't want this. Edward just go." But I started to kiss her again.

"Bella. You expect me to stop when obviously you want me too."

I started kissing her neck. She moaned and took off my shirt. I growled and picked her up and took her outside. I'll come back for my shirt later. I opened my door and slammed it shut.

I put Bella down and whispered in her ear "So what do you think of my home?" She looked around. I know she loves my house. Just by looking at her face.

"It's really nice." She turned around to look at me.

I just smirked at her."Yeah well it'll look better if you were on the furniture."

I crashed my lips to hers and picked her up. She wrapped her delicious legs around my waist.

I walked up two flights of stairs. And besides Bella wasn't that heavy. I opened my bedroom door and closed it with my foot. I threw her on my king size bed and got on top of her.

"Bella do you see what you do to me?"

I looked down and so did she. And it wasn't a small problem. There was a big bulge in my pants and it felt like it would explode if I didn't take it out. She flipped us over and looked at me. Her chocolate brown eyes were filled with lust.

"Well I guess we have to take care of that problem."

My eyes widened because she never talked like this before. I was about to respond when she rubbed my threw my pants. I moaned at the feeling of her mouth on it

"Tell me."

Fuck she was teasing me.

"Do you want this."

I muttered 'fuck' under my breath. But I think she heard it.

"Yes all I want is to feel your tight pussy around my cock. I want you to lick and suck my cock. and I want to lick your pussy and drink up your delicious juice."

She moaned and stopped grinding on me. She went to my pants and started to unbutton it. With her white sharp teeth, she pulled my zipper down. And she looked so hot doing it too. I got up while she took my pants off.

"I wanna see you while you suck me."

She smirked and started to pull down my boxers. My c**k popped out. And I saw her eyes widen. No girl I've been with has been able to talk it all in. She looked up at me and I begged her with my eyes to do it. She grabbed me and licked the tip. I moaned.

She surprised me but taking me all in. What surprised me was that she could fit me all in her small petite mouth.

"God Bella…that feels so good."

She moaned and then started to move her head. She started slow but then went fast.

"Bella…fuck…shit…mmmm." I started to twitch in her mouth.

"Fuck….I-I'm about….to…..cum….Oh Baby."

I grabbed her head. My eyes rolled back at how good she was doing.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUCCCCCKKKKKKK."

I cummed in her mouth. She licked me clean and looked up at me. I was about to lose my mind.

"Bella that was the best I have ever had."

She got back up and I attacked her with my lips. I pushed her back bed and started to suck on my neck. She moaned. Then I took off her shirt. Damn she had the best boobs I have ever seen.

"Beautiful." I took one of her nipples and sucked lightly on it. She arched her back. And she grabbed my hair.

"Edward."

I started to kiss the valley between her breasts. I moved myself down were her skinny jeans were. I started to unbutton them and took them down. All she was left in my dark blue panties.

"Blue looks good with your skin."

After I said that I ripped them off. I kissed the inside of her creamy thigh. She started to buck her hips but I them pushed the back down.

"Patience or I can stop." She whimpered

I took her but surprise by putting two fingers in her hot wet fold.

"Mmmmmmm…..yes….oh…I-I'm about to……Edward."

I removed my fingers and replaced it with my tongue.

"Edward…..I-I'm gonna…..SHIT!" I started to clean her up and got back on top of her.

"You ready?"

She nodded. I spread her legs apart. She moaned when I put the tip of my cock at her entrance. I gently pushed into here and grunted.

"Bella, your so tight."

"You feel so good Edward." Then I started to move in and out slowly.

I picked up his speed. Then crushed my lips to hers while we moaned together.

"Edward…..mmmm…..oh god….i'm….faster…uh….harder."

I moved faster and started to hit her g-spot. I know she's enjoying this. But I'll make her tell me tomorrow.

"Bella……baby……HOLY FUCKING SHIT." I released in her. Three more thrust and she clamped around me.

"EDWARD."

I fell next to her. I tried to catch my breathe.

"That was good." I said

"Yeah it was amazing."She responded

I wrapped my arms around her

"Goodnight love."

"Goodnight"

Then I fell into a peace full dream.

* * *

**How did ya like Edwards POV?**

**Tell me what you think by reviewing my story.**

**So what should happen in Chapter 3**

**Bella leaves, Edward tries to explain to her,they do it again, or get into another fight?**

**Well gotta go.**

**I'll update sooooon?!?!?!?!?!**

**BYEZ *_***


	3. What did I do to deserve this ?

**I don't own Twilight................**

* * *

BPOV

I woke up in an unfamiliar room. But then I remembered all the events from yesterday. The phone call with my mom. My dad visiting. Seeing Edward's car and hearing his voice. Edward bumping into me. We talk. Emmett comes over. Then his son. Rosalie confronts me. I leave. Using a rubber band. Edward and I fight. Then we….we…..oh no.

God why am I so stupid. I slept with Edward Cullen. The biggest player in Forks. The one who loves me still. I looked over to see Edward sleeping. He looks peaceful when he sleeps. I heard a groan come from under me. I guess he's awake now. I got up and sat at the edge of his bed. I felt movement and light kisses on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

I got pissed. "You want to know what's wrong."

"Yes. Tell me what's wrong. You feel tense."

"My problem is that I slept with a guy who might HAVE A FUCKING DISEASE. THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG."

He stopped kissing my shoulder and pulled me into him.

"Bella I don't have any disease. I'm clean. I always used protection when I slept with other women. The only person I want to have a baby with is you. So stop complaining."

I pushed him away a got up. I wrapped the sheets around my body. What ever he had going in his mind is never going to happen.

"Who the hell thinks I'm going to get pregnant with your kids? Maybe only you but I don't want anything with you. I hate you and what happened last night meant nothing. So don't think for one minute that I'm going to forget what you did to me."

I turned to look at him and instantly felt bad for saying all those things. He looked away from me and glues his eyes to the floor.

"I think you should leave."

"Edward…"

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE. I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU."

I was shocked by his voice. I started to put on my clothes. I grabbed my shoes and left the bedroom. I didn't look back to see Edward. Well now I know he's going to find a girl to sleep with him. Jealousy ran threw my body. I shook the emotion away and walked down the stairs. I opened the door and went outside. It was raining really hard.

Then I remembered I still didn't take my boxes out of the van. All my things are going to get ruined now. I sighed and walked to the van. I grabbed two boxes and walked into my house. The door was slightly open but you couldn't tell. I put the boxes down and went back outside. The rain was picking up and so was the wind.

I repeated my actions until I only had one box left. When I tried to reach towards it, someone grabbed my waist. I thought it was Edward. But when I looked it was Jasper. I smiled and he returned it. Then I saw Alice come out from behind him. I got out and Jasper grabbed the box.

"Hi Bella. I haven't seen you since high school. How have you been?" Alice said cheerfully.

"I been good. What about you and Jasper?"

We walked inside my house and I closed the door behind them. Jasper put the box down and turned to me.

"We've been good. Now married for a year."

"Oh congratulations."

Alice and Jasper stopped smiling for some reason. Jasper shot Alice a look and nodded towards me. Alice nodded her head yes. She turned towards me.

"Bella we saw you come out of Edward's house. Did something happen?"

I looked away and said "Why don't you ask him. But it was nice catching up. But I have to unpack. We can hang out if you want."

"Ok here's our number. And we'll go bug Edward now. Bye"

They left and I started to unpack.

**EPOV**

I sighed. I shouldn't have screamed at her. She has all the right to still be mad. Yesterday it looked like she wanted to be with me. But like always I have to screw up and make her leave. Now she is going to ignore me for good. The look on her face was horrible. She looked guilty and wanted to apologize.

_~ Flashback ~_

I was sleeping with my angel in my arms. Man was I happy. I felt movement on top of me. Right then I knew Bella was awake. I groaned and felt her move from me. I opened my eyes to see Bella at the edge of my bed. I get up and move towards her. I start kissing her shoulders lightly.

But I felt like something was wrong with her.

So I ask "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

"You want to know what's wrong." I heard the anger in her voice. I guess isn't going to be good.

"Yes. Tell me what's wrong. You feel tense."

"My problem is that I slept with a guy who might HAVE A FUCKING DISEASE. THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG."

I froze. I stopped kissing her shoulder and lifted my head. I shook my head. Then I pulled her to me.

"Bella I don't have any disease. I'm clean. I always used protection when I slept with other women. The only person I want to have a baby with is you. So stop complaining."

I thought she would be alright with my answer. But she surprised me by pushing me away. She got up and took my sheets and wrapped it around her. Damn she even looks beautiful with my sheets around her.

"Who the hell thinks I'm going to get pregnant with your kids? Maybe only you but I don't want anything with you. I hate you and what happened last night meant nothing. So don't think for one minute that I'm going to forget what you did to me."

I was shocked she even felt that way. I was hurt and it the feeling feels like Emmett giving you a hug and never letting go. That's how I felt in this situation. She turned towards me and saw all the anger go away. Instead I saw guilt in her eyes. I turned away from her. I couldn't bear to look at her.

Then I said "I think you should leave."

"Edward…" she started but didn't finish because I cut her off.

"JUST FUCKING LEAVE. I DON'T WANNA SEE YOU."

I just keep staring at the floor. I heard her move around to pick up her clothes. Then she threw my sheets on my bed. I looked at her to see if she would look at me. But had her back to me. She opened my bedroom door and then closed it.

What the hell did I just do?

_~ Flashback ends ~_

My thoughts were interrupted by the front door slamming. I heard footsteps come to a stop. I wonder who's here? But soon enough I heard an annoying pixie voice.

She screamed "Edward Anthony Cullen. Where the hell are you?"

I walked into the living room. I saw a mad Alice being hold by a disappointed Jasper. I wonder what going on?

"Well hello to you too Alice."

"Don't. What was Bella doing here?"

I was shocked. I didn't even know they were coming. And they saw Bella come out of my house? I guess I better tell them now. Or I will get my ass kicked. And it won't be pretty.

"She…..um……she……."

SLAP! I looked at Alice in pure shock. She never slapped me unless I did something wrong.

"Edward what was she doing here? When she walked out it was raining. Then she walked to the moving van to get her stuff. Five minutes later its pouring and she went back and forth getting her stuff. We couldn't handle it anymore and go out to help her. Jasper grabbed her by the waist and she got out. We talked and when I asked her. You want to know what here answer was?"

I didn't answer her. But she told me anyways.

"Bella looked away. She was upset for some reason. And she said to ask you. So we left her and came here. Now…..TELL ME WHAT BELLA WAS DOING HERE OR I'LL SLAP YOU AGAIN."

I sighed "Yesterday I saw her. So I went to go talk to her. I bumped into her and she fell. We started talking. Then Emmett came. He started talking to her. But they were interrupted by Henry. Emmett asked Henry a question. Rosalie came and noticed Bella. Rosalie started to say something to upset Bella but she left and went into her house. After Emmett, Rosalie, and Henry left, I went to find Bella. We got into an argument. But then I kissed her. I took her to my house and we….made love. I woke up this morning and she told me she still hated me after what we did. Then I screamed at her to leave and she left"

Alice looked shocked and Jasper was surprised.

"Well I want you to go apologize. She looks upset. Next time don't scream at her. Bella already had to deal with you and Rosalie during high school. Please make her happy."

I nodded. She gave me a hug and left. I looked at Jasper and he shook his head.

"Edward, Bella is like a little sister to me and a best friend to Alice. Make everything right with her. Or else someone other guy will grab her. Then you'll have to see her with some other guy."

I nodded again. Jasper smacked me in the back and left. Now I stood there alone. I went to put on some clothes. I opened my door and closed it. I walked towards her house and stopped at her porch. I couldn't do it.

Right when I was about to knock on her door. It swung open. There stood my angel. My high school crush. Bella Swan.

* * *

** I wonder what's gonna happen.**

**Will Bella accept him or kick him out?**

**Soon you'll meet the guy who rapes girls and kills them.**

**But who should it be.**

**Jacob**

**Mike**

**Tyler**

**James**

**Laurent**

**You decide by hitting the review button and telling me**

**I'll update soon.**


	4. Edward's apology and Jacob

**I don't own Twilight.............**

* * *

BPOV

I heard a knock at my door and went to open it. There stood Edward Cullen. I wonder what the hell he wants. If it's to say sorry, I'm not forgiving him.

"Bella can we talk?"

"No"

"Bella I'm sorry how I acted. Can we please talk?"

"I said no. Now leave."

I closed the door. But I didn't hear it close. I looked back to see Edward coming in and closing the door.

"Leave right now."

"Bella look I'm not leaving until we talk."

I sighed "Fine. Whatever. You have five minutes."

I walked into my living room and sat on the couch. Edward came in and sat next to me. I tried to move but he caught my arm and pulled me towards him. I rolled my eyes and stayed put. Edward took my hand in his. I looked at our hands then I looked at him. I can tell he's very sorry just by looking into his eyes.

"Well are you going to talk or do I have to kick you out."

"Sorry I was distracted."

Of course I had to blush. I looked away. Edward sighed and held my hand tighter. I looked at him and saw him crying.

"Bella……I'm really sorry. I was just upset that you didn't want me like I wanted you. But I don't want you just to have *****. I want more than that."

I started to cry.

"Bella why are you crying?"

"Because I judged you because of what you were in high school. But I never realized how sweet and kind you are. And a gentlemen. I'm such a horrible person. I don't know why you even want to be with me. I'm not beautiful. I'm plain. I have dull brown hair, ugly brown eyes, and only 5'4."

"Bella you're not plain. You are beautiful. Your hair is a nice mahogany color. Your eyes are like a chocolate brown. And your height is perfect. Don't ever say that your plain because your not. And you're not a horrible person. I was a player in high school. And I was never sweet, kind, or a gentlemen to you. So the if there is a horrible person. Its me."

I looked at him in shock "How can you say that?"

"I am Bella. Name a few good things I did for you in high school."

"You saved me from tripping a couple of times. Punched Mike Newton for making a move on me. And you comforted me the time I find out my grandma died."

"Yeah I guess your right. Bella I always wanted to be with you. But if I wasn't worried about being popular and being a player than right now we could be together."

I got on his lap and put my head on his shoulder. He smelled my hair. I sighed and felt like I was at home.

"Yeah I guess your right. But Edward I'm really sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. You didn't do anything wrong."

"You know what."

"What?"

"I want you really badly right now."

**

* * *

****EPOV**

"You know what."

"What?"

"I want you really badly right now."

I looked at Bella and saw she was blushing. She looked up and saw me looking at her. I smirked at her. She laughed and got up.

"Bella where are you going?"

She didn't answer me because she straddled my waist. Bella smirked. I've never seen this side of her before. She crashed her lips to mine. I kissed her back. Our lips moved together perfectly. She went to my neck and bite me. I moaned.

"Hmmm…..I see someone likes getting bitten."

"Yes but only by you. Bella I need you now."

"Take me Edward. I'm yours."

I attacked her lips and laid her on the couch. I moved my hand up her shirt. She moaned when I cupped her breast. Like last time she wasn't wearing a bra. Right when I was about to take off her shirt the doorbell rung. I groaned. Bella just giggled.

"Oh someone looks unhappy. But I promise I'll make it up to you later."

"Ok. Now go see who it is. Actually I'll come with you."

She rolled her eyes and got up. I took her hand and walked to the door. Bella opened the door. I wrapped my arms around her and got protective. She saw my face and looked at me with a worried expression.

"Hi. You're the new neighbor right?" the mutt said.

"Yes I am. My name is Bella."

"Nice to meet you Bella. I'm Jacob Black. I live across from you. Oh hey Edward."

"Hey Jacob." I sneered his name.

"Well its nice to meet you Jacob." Bella said

"You two know each other?" Jacob asked

"Yeah we do. We went to school together." Bella said

Jacob looked mad. I already know what type of person he is. A player just like I was. But worse. All the girls he been with have disappeared the next day. I feel like he has something to do with it.

"Oh are you two together?"

"Um….." I said

"Yes we are. He convinced me to move up here. But I didn't want to move in with so I moved next door. So what about you?"

"Uh….not really."

"You're a player aren't you?"

Jacob and I looked at Bella in shock. How in the hell would she know that?

"I know both of you are wondering how I know. Well when guys say not really it means that they are either gay or a player. And you don't look gay. Do you're a player."

"Yes I am. But Edward was one too."

"I know. Used to go to school together."

"Yeah…um……I…uh…have to go. Bye."

Bella didn't say anything. He just left. I closed the door.

"So…were dating?"

"If you want to I mean. Jacob looked like he wanted to fuck me then kill me. I have a really bad feeling about him."

"You know what's strange?"

"What?"

"All the girls he been with are reported missing the next day. And when the police find them, they're dead. No one knows what happened."

"Well I don't want to be anywhere near him. As for my question of before."

"Who says I'm going to say no to you. I want to date you. But first….. Will you go on a date with me tonight?" I asked

Bella laughed and nodded her head "Yes I'll go on a date with you. Now lets get back to what we were doing before we were rudely interrupted."

"Rudely interrupted." I said

I grabbed Bella and went to her bedroom.

**

* * *

****JPOV**

Cullen always has to have a sexy girl. All the girls I've been with he had them first. And now he's dating the neighbor. I mean who wouldn't?

Bella had a heart shaped face, chocolate brown eyes, brown shiny hair, and creamy legs. Another thing is that they went to school together. So I wouldn't really know how long they been dating.

But I'm going to make sure she's mine. Maybe this time I don't have to kill her after she leaves. But it would be impossible. Cullen lives next door. So if I tried killing her, he would noticed. Then I would end up in jail.

What's worse is that her father Chief Swan would be the one to arrest my ass. And he isn't a person to mess with. He might be forty but he looks twenty.

But Bella will be mine if she likes it or not.

* * *

**So what do you think?**

**I wanted Jacob to be the rapist/murderer**

**So what should happen in the next chapter?**

**Bella goes with Jacob,Edward and Bella get into a fight becuase he kisses another girl,or Rosalie and Emmett find out**

**You the fans shall decide**

**I'll update soon**


	5. Emmett and Rosalie start problems

**I don't own Twilight..................

* * *

**

BPOV

I woke up very happy today. The reason would be because having sex with Edward is the best. I saw his arms wrapped around me. I tried to untangle his arms put he held me tighter. I looked at him and saw he was faking. Edward tried to smile but failed once I kissed him. He kissed me back.

"Mmm…..I like getting woken up like this. Maybe we should sleep together everyday."

"What?" I was shocked by his words.

"I-I-I didn't mean having sex everyday. Just sleeping with no touching unless you want to."

I laughed. I love the way he always rambles. Edward kissed my lips again. I kissed him back. He got on top of me and I felt his hard erection poke my thigh. I moaned when he played with my clit.

"Edward I need you."

"Anything for you love."

He pushed his erection in me. I moaned too loudly. But Edward had a smirk on his lips. I just wanted to slap it off him. The thing is that he felt so good.

"Edward."

"Bella….your so wet…and tight."

"I need you to move in and out of me. PLEASE."

"What's the magic word?"

"I love you."

He started to move in me. We moaned at the same time. Our hips met each other during every thrust. The rhythm was being lead by him. He kissed me and licked my bottom lip. I opened my mouth. Our tongues fought against each other.

"I-I-I'm Cumming……AHHHH…..Edward."

"Cum for me love."

Right when I was about to cum. The doorbell rung.

**

* * *

EPOV**

"I-I-I'm Cumming……AHHHH…..Edward."

"Cum for me love."

Right when she was about to cum. The doorbell rung. Who the hell would interrupt us while were having fun?

"Edward we have to get dressed."

"Fine."

"Later again. Okay?"

"Anything for you." I kissed her lightly on the lips.

We got dressed and walked downstairs. Bella opened the door and it revealed Emmett and Rosalie. I didn't finish walking down the stairs. I walked into the kitchen quietly without being seen.

"Have you see Edward?" Emmett asked.

"No why would I?" Bella responded annoyed.

"Well because you live next to him. So where is he?" Rosalie said rudely.

I wanted to come out and scream at Rosalie but I knew she would be pissed off.

"What am I? His freaking babysitter? Doesn't he have a job or something?"

"Yeah but he doesn't work at the hospital on Wednesday's. We were just wondering. We're sorry we interrupted you." Emmett said.

"Yeah I bet you have a guy over who's fucking you right? Unless it's Edward your after." Rosalie said

Bella sighed "Why don't you go back to where you came from. Oh wait I bet they kicked you out for being the biggest slut there."

Rosalie gasped and was about to smack Bella but Emmett held here. She struggled against him but Emmett wouldn't budge.

"Emmett I'll cut you off for a month if you don't let go."

"I don't care Rosalie. You've hurt Bella so many times. And she's right. You were a slut before you dated me. I love you but you have to stop this jealous streak you have against Bella. And if you don't I'll leave you and take Henry with me. Is that what you want?"

Emmett's face was red. Rosalie was crying her eyes out. Bella just stood there thinking about something. And I just stood there shocked at the words that came out of my brother's mouth. I've known him since birth but I didn't think he was capable of doing something like leave Rosalie and take Henry with him.

"No please don't take Henry. Please don't leave me. I'm sorry Emmett."

Emmett released Rosalie. But she stopped crying and attacked Bella. Emmett went to grab her and I stepped out.

"What the hell is going on?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. I guess their shocked that I'm here. Bella just looked confused.

"Edward, where have you been?" Emmett asked

"Emmett I went for a morning jog then I got changed. I was about to go to the store but I saw your car. And I heard screaming coming from here. So I came here and saw Rosalie attack Bella and you tried to stop her."

**

* * *

RPOV**

I know Edward was lying. He wasn't in the house at the time we came. When Emmett and I entered the house, I smelt strawberries and freesias. The only person I know that smelt like that was Bella. So I knew she was at his house. But at Edward's bedroom the smell was stronger.

And Edward never jogs in the morning. He stopped since Bella left. So now he starts because she's here. It doesn't make sense.

"Your jogging again?" I asked

"Yeah. Am I not allowed to jog in the morning again?" Edward said

I rolled my eyes "Edward, we went to your house and didn't see you there. It smelt like strawberries and freesias. And when we entered this house, you want to know what I smelled?"

"What? Yourself?"

"No I smelt strawberries and freesias. So tell did you or did you not have sex with Bella yesterday and this morning?"

Both of them froze. I knew it. Both of them did fuck each other. Emmett is going to be pissed. He never liked Bella in high school. And to find out his baby brother had sex with her is worse.

"Edward you had sex with Bella?" Emmett asked

"Yes I did." Edward responded.

**

* * *

EMPOV**

I have no clue why Rosalie asked Edward if he had sex with Bella. But she was right he's house did smell like her. And her house smells the same. Both of them froze at her question too. The only thing I said to Edward was.

"Edward you had sex with Bella?" Emmett asked

"Yes I did." Edward responded.

I was speechless. Edward and Bella. Together. In one bed. Yesterday and this morning. Rosalie smiled at them. She thought that I hated Bella.

"Edward….." I said in a low voice.

He gulped "Yes?"

"I'm so………"

"Yes Emmett tell your baby brother how you feel about fucking a slut. Since you did hate her in high school."

"PROUD OF YOU."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?" Rosalie, Edward, and Bella said.

"How can you be proud of him? You said you hated Bella?" Rosalie yelled.

"You hate me?" Bella said.

"No I lied. I never hated you Bella. But I loved Rosalie too much to say I liked you. I know I was mean to you in high school but I always felt bad of it. I knew Edward was in love with you. He would always write your name in his books, stare at you when he thinks no one's looking, and he moans you name at night. And Edward I'm proud that you finally grown some balls and got with Bella. I mean FINALLY. Rosie baby I'm sorry I lied."

"Well that's something you don't hear everyday. And Emmett when I called you the stupidest person in the universe. I didn't mean it. But you always made me mad so that was the only thing I could say to you." Bella said

"Thanks. Now I feel much better. Can we be friends Bellie?"

She laughed and nodded her head. I ran to her and hugged her. Edward just shooked his head and looked down. I put Bella down and ran to give Edward a hug.

"PUT ME DOWN EMMETT RIGHT NOW!!!!" Edward screamed

"Ok."

I dropped him on the floor.

"Ow."

Bella went over to him to check if he was ok. She really cares about him. I hope I can convince Rosalie to accept her. I turned to her and saw she was upset. I walked to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Are you ok?"

Bella and Edward turned to us.

**

* * *

RPOV**

"PUT ME DOWN EMMETT RIGHT NOW!!!!" Edward screamed

"Ok."

He dropped him on the floor.

"Ow."

Bella went over to him to check if he was ok. Edward face lit up when he saw Bella come over to him. He must really love her.

"Are you ok?" Emmett asked concerned

Bella and Edward turned to us.

"Yes I am. Bella I'm so sorry. I was so wrong about you. Your very kind and put people before you. I judged you because of who you were. Your mother was a whore that slept with other men. And I assumed you were the same. You must hate me for mentioning it. Edward you picked someone who's good for you. I just hope both of you will forgive me because of what I've done in the past."

Edward sighed "Rosalie I know you're my sister-in-law but I can't trust you. What you did hurt not only me but Bella too. She couldn't fall in love with me because I treated her like dirt just to fit in. but I did. I fell in love with her but I couldn't do anything because of you. All that I did to her made me regret every meeting you and putting my trust in you. So don't."

I nodded and looked at Bella.

**

* * *

BPOV**

Rosalie looked at me for my answer. What Edward said was true. But she felt bad. I didn't know what to do.

"Rosalie, I've dealt with you threw high school. And let me tell you that it was hell. Not only did I suffer but so did my dad. He saw me depressed every single day that he couldn't take it anymore. He said right after senior year, I have to live with my mom. I agreed because the summer's were worse with you. But the day you pulled the prank I didn't go to Florida. I stayed in the hospital for two months. That's how badly I was hurt. I came back for graduation because I was home schooled. I left after graduation. I couldn't bear to see all of your faces."

She looked down. I paused for a moment and looked at Edward. He smiled at me and urged me to go on. I nodded. I cleared my throat.

"Even though Edward was right about what he said. I feel bad for you. But I won't forgive you. The only reason you did all of that stuff was because of my past. Yeah my mom was a whore. That's only because Charlie was selling her to men. She had enough and took me with her. Charlie only did that because Renee cheated on him with Phil. But now he's married to Sue Clearwater. Both are happy together. Leah Clearwater is married to Paul. And Seth is dating his best friend Sara. Everyone's happy but me. You being here doesn't change anything. So no I won't forgive you."

Rosalie nodded and was crying. I really didn't care if she cries or not. Emmett looked sorry but knew we had the right not to forgive and trust her. Emmett took Rosalie and left. Well my morning was ruined. Just like high school.

"Bella are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine. What about you?" I asked

He shrugged "Eh…I don't know. Rosalie deserved it and she knows it. Actually everyone in the family knows it. But right now why don't we go out to eat? I feel lazy to do anything after that talk."

I laughed "Yeah talking makes me tired. No wonder I fell asleep in history."

He laughed and took out his car keys.

"Lets go."

We got in the car and went to the diner.

**

* * *

EPOV**

I still can't believe Rosalie thinks I'm going to forgive her. I would be shocked if Bella said she'd forgive her. But I know she wouldn't. God I love her so much. I know I don't deserve her but she's mine.

Now all I can think of is food. God I'm starting to sound like Emmett.

* * *

**Another treat from me.**

**So what should happen in the next chapter.**

**Jacob asks Bella on a date and she says yes or Edward and Bella run into Mike Newton**

**Have a Happy Thanksgiving**

**I'll update soon**


	6. Mike knows the rumors about Edward

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...........................

* * *

BPOV**

When we got to the diner, my stomach growled loudly. I blushed and Edward laughed. I smacked him on the arm.

"Sorry love but that was funny."

"Yeah we'll see how funny it is when I dump you ass."

Edward froze and looked at me. I got out of the car and so did he. He walked to me and put his arms on each side of my shoulders.

"Bella you aren't serious are you?"

I looked away. He pissed my of by laughing at me. So if he wanted to laugh then I'll give him something to laugh about. Edward grabbed my chin and kissed me. I felt the need coming from him. I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist. But then I broke the kiss and walked to the diner. I left a very shocked Edward at the car. I heard running behind me and strong arms wrapped around my waist again. I turned to Edward and kissed him. He moaned but then I broke the kiss again.

"I'm hungry."

"Right. Sorry love didn't mean to distract you. Let's go eat."

We walked in the diner. And we went to sit down at a table. The waitress came over and she looked familiar. I wonder where I've seen her before.

"Edward? Bella?"

I knew that voice anywhere. Mike Newton. He used to have a crush on me in high school. Always following me around like a lost puppy. But what can you do? It's Mike.

"Mike?"

"Wow. I haven't seen the day before graduation. How have you been?"

"I've been good."

"So Edward I heard that last week you screwed ten girls in five days."

I looked over to Edward and he was trying to hide his face. I can't believe it. He lied to me. He's still the same player from high school. And I fell for his trick.

"Really? I thought Edward stopped doing that."

Mike snorted "Yeah and I'm a witch. Edward can never change. He actually got a senior in college pregnant. But the baby died at birth. Bella you should know he only tells lies so girls can sleep with him."

"Yeah but I guess I'm too stupid to realize that Edward will never change. I'm sorry Mike but I have to go."

I got up and left the diner. Why was I so god damn stupid? I should have never believed him. All that I said yesterday was true. And I listened to the "truth" he told. I wonder what else had he lied about? Well I don't really care anymore. Edward Cullen will never come back in my life again. I won't allow it.

**

* * *

EPOV**

What Mike said wasn't true. Two weeks ago I was dating Tanya Denali. When I broke up with her, she made up a rumor about me sleeping with ten girls in five days. And getting a senior college girl pregnant was the other part of the rumor. How can Mike Newton believe that?

"So losing Bella already Edward?" he asked

"What?"

"Everyone knew that you had a crush on Bella in high school. Except your friends and family. Bella of course thought it was a lie."

I got up and punched him in the face. Everyone gasped. I looked around and glared at Mike. I left the diner and went to find Bella. I just hope she lets me explain. I can't lose her again.

I got in my car. I started driving everywhere to see if I find her. Then I saw a girl crying on the bench. I immediately knew it was Bella. I parked my car and ran to her. The closer I got the more it broke my heart to see her in pain. And it was my fault.

"Bella?"

She looked up and turned away from me. I sighed and sat on the bench with her.

"Please love. Let me explain."

"Why? So you can lie more about having a crush on me. Loving me. And having a family and children with me. Well I'm not going to listen. Just leave me be. Please."

"If you won't let me explain I'll just say it any way. And if you try to leave, I will hold you down."

Bella looked at me with hatred in her eyes. I'm already used to this hatred from her.

"Two weeks ago I was dating Tanya Denali. All she wanted was my money and my last name so she can be famous model. But I broke up with her. She said I would regret it but I didn't care. Last week she made a rumor about me. The rumor was that I planned to sleep with ten women in five days. Then she made another rumor that I got a senior from college pregnant. And that the baby died at birth. But all of that isn't true. You know hoe Tanya is like. Ask Alice or Jasper. They will tell you the same thing."

Bella didn't answer me back. She just stared at me. Then she looked away.

"Edward?"

"Yes love?"

"Would you…….ever……cheat….on……..me?"

I was shocked at her question. How can she think that? All I want is her and her only. No other women really appealed to me like Bella has.

"No……I would never want to hurt you. I love you. Please understand that. I can't live without you. Just……just give me another chance……please."

I was crying and looking down. I turned away from Bella. I didn't want her to see me crying. I felt something on my lap. I turned to see Bella with a smile on her lips.

"Yes I forgive you but……"

"But?"

"Right now you have to take me home and make love to me. I need to see how much you love me."

I did my famous crooked smile. I kissed her lips and she kissed me back. Her hands were in my hands. And I wrapped my arms around her waist. Bella grounded her hips on me. I moaned but I had to pull away.

"If we don't leave now. Everyone who passes by will get a free show."

"Than take me home."

I picked her up bridal style and walked to the car. I put her down and opened the door for her. I ran to my side. I started the car.

"Ready to be fucked senseless."

"That's all I want from you right now."

I smirked and drove to the house. Man she can turn me on by just smiling or laughing. Can't wait into we get home.

**

* * *

MPOV**

Damn it! Jacob is not going to be happy. If Edward told her the truth than she's going to forgive him. Might as well call the boss. Telling news to a man who rapes and kills women is tough. One wrong move and you're done. I'm the last person he has.

"WHAT?"

"Good afternoon boss."

"So what happened?"

"She believed me but Edward punched me in the face. Then ran after her. I think this is going to be a different challenge sir."

"Thank you Michael. That is all. But keep an eye out for any break ups or arguments between them."

"Yes sir."

He hung up. Phew. I guess I'm lucky. All I have to do is spy on them and that's it. Maybe I'll be able to see them fuck. I want to see her tits before Jacob does. I wonder how big Edward is. Oh well. I know I'm bigger than him. Time to spy on the next victim and her boyfriend.

**

* * *

JPOV**

Mike can't do anything right. The task was simple. Tell her the rumor and stall Edward. But no the idiot had to let him get away. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"Mr. Black?"

"Yes Ms. Clearwater?"

"I need you right now. If you're not busy."

I smiled at Leah. She's the only girl who enjoyed this. So I didn't kill her. Who knows Bella might be the same. I'll find out later. Right now I need Leah and her ass.

* * *

**Mike works for Jacob?**

**Well he does.**

**So next chapter.**

**Bella and Edward visit the Cullens or Jacob gets into a fight with Edward.**

**Pick one and it'll be in the next chapter.**

**I'll update soon.**


	7. I Love You and Peeping Tom

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.......................*_*

* * *

BPOV**

We got home because of Edward's mad driving. I got out of the car but I didn't take 3 steps when Edward picked me up and put me over his shoulder. He took us to his house. He opened the door fast and closed the door the same way.

"Mmmm...I'm getting a good view right now."

"Yeah? Well if you don't hurry then you won't get the best view."

With that Edward ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. He dropped me on his bed and hovered over me. I felt his erection poke me in my thigh. I grabbed him by his colar and kissed him roughly. Edward saw how bad I needed him and kissed me back roughly. I took off his shirt and ran my hands on his chest. They were so soft and toned. Thats what I love about him. Wait love? I pulled away and sat up.

"Is something wrong?" He asked.

"No......everythings alright."

"Then why'd you stop?"

"Something popped into my mind."

"What is it? You can tell me."

He wrapped his arms around me and I snuggled into him. Love wasn't the only thing that came into mind. It was the encounter at the diner is another thing.

"Mike Newton"

"Why are you thinking about him?"

"Why would he just come up to us and tell me about the rumors?"

Edward's eyebrows were pulled together. I'm guessing that I'm right.

"Actually now that you mention. It is actually weird. But maybe Jacob told Mike to tell you the rumors so that you would leave me and go to him."

"Maybe. But why don't we continue our little game and forget about the idiots who think they can seperate us."

He smiled and attacked me again. Oh how I love this man. God what's with me and the word love today?

**

* * *

EPOV**

Bella did have a point as to why Newton came up to us and talk about the rumor Tanya started. But before I could even continue what I was doing Bella pulled away.....again. I looked at her. What's wrong with her? Did I do something to upset her beside her finding out about the rumors?

"Love?"

"I........I-"

"You what?"

"I love you." She blurted out.

There wasn't any words to explain my feelings right now. She loves me. She loves me. SHE FREAKIN LOVES ME. I smile broke out on my face.

"Bella I love you too."

"You...You do?"

"Yes so very much."

"Edward make love to me."

"Anything for you."

We started to kiss again. I pulled away and kissed her neck. She moaned. I'm never gonna get tired of hearing that sound. I took her shirt off and kissed the top of her breast. I unclaped her bra and threw it somewhere in the room. My mouth went to her left breast while my hand massaged the other. Bella moaned loud this time.

She started to rub me with her foot threw my pants. I moaned. I looked up to Bella. She flipped us over and took off my pants. Then my boxers were gonna and I was completely naked.

"Baby....it isn't fair." I whined

"You first then take me."

I nodded. Bella grabbed me and I moaned. She licked the entire length of my dick. Then she took me by surprise by putting me in her mouth. I kept moaning over and over again.

"Mmmmmm......baby..........I-I'm.......gonna........BELLA."

I cummed I her mouth. Bella drank all of it up. Not a single drop left. I flipped us and grabbed her breast roughly. She moaned. I took off her pants and panties. She was naked in front of me. I opened her legs and spreaded them apart. Bella was dripping wet. I licked her and sucked on her clit.

"Edward." Bella grabbed my head.

I thrusted two fingers into her. She screamed and moaned. While my fingers were in her, I was licking her clit.

"E-Edward.......baby.........mmmmmm.........I-I'm......ugh...gonna......c-cum.....ahhh."

I replaced my fingers with my tongue. I squeezed her clit and she cummed on my tongue. I cleaned her up and postioned myself at her entrance.

"Edward I need to be fucked senseless."

"Anyhting you want love."

I thrusted into her hard. She moaned. We kept moving against each other.

"Faster......Harder.......ahhhh."

"Cum for me love. I need you to cum."

Bella screamed "EDWARD."

A few more thrusts and I cummed. I fell besides Bella and wrapped my arms around her.

"Until later Edward. But now goodnight."

I chuckled "Until Later. Night love."

I ended up falling asleep after Bella.

**

* * *

MPOV**

Damn!!!! Bella has some freakin porn star breast. And Edward had a freakin porn star dick. Why the hell didn't Bella wasnt me? I'm not that bad or small. Am I?

Never mind that. Jacob will be the third man to see her porn star breasts. I just want to suck on them so badly. Maybe I'll hop in the shower and think about her while trying to get a release.

Well off to the shower. Can't wait to masterbate.

* * *

**Eww thinking about Mike Newton masterbating is nasty.**

**My friend wrote that. She didn't know how to finish and that was the first thing that came to mind.**

**Well I'll update soon.**


	8. Busted and Attracting Both Genders

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight....................

* * *

JPOV**

I walked over to Bella's house to see if she wanted to hang out. I knocked on the door but no one came. Her door was unlocked. That's strange. I just hope Mike didn't come in here and do something to Bella. I started up the stairs. I heard talking. Was she talking to herself? Hmm oh well.

There was a door that was opened a little. I looked threw the door and saw Bella in bed. Damn she looks hot. She moaned. Oh god that sounded wonderful. I heard a man's voice in there. I looked closer and saw bronze hair. Fuck Edward Cullen is in there with her.

"Baby…….please." Edward whined.

Ha what a pussy.

Bella got up and she exposed her breast. And holy shit they were like porn star breast. I can't wait to have them.

"Fine but you need to stand up while I'm on my knees sucking you."

I almost moaned aloud. And if I did then they would know I was here. Edward got up and walked over to Bella who was now on her knees on the floor. Damn Edward has a porn star dick. No wonder they're dating. Both have the features to be a porn star.

Bella wrapped her mouth on his dick. She could take the whole thing. That's one special girl. Bella stopped and got up. Edward threw a robe at Bella and got one for him. What the hell?

Bella went to the bathroom. Edward looked out the window. I looked down to see my now noticeable erection. Then a light shone at me. I looked up and got punched in the face.

"Edward?!?!?!"

Edward kicked me between the legs and grabbed Bella.

"Let's go love."

They walked downstairs. And I was left on the ground in pain.

**

* * *

BPOV**

Jacob Black is such a pervert. He was watching me give Edward a blow job. Is he bisexual or gay? I really don't care.

"Your right Edward."

"What am I right about love?"

"Jacob is a creepy man. I'm staying away from him for now on."

Edward smiled and hugged me. I got on my tippy toes and kissed him on the lips. Right when he was about to deepen the kiss, the doorbell rung.

"Finally" I screamed.

Edward chuckled. I shot a glare at him and opened the door. There stood my father Chief Swan.

"Hi daddy."

"Hiya Bells. And what do I hear about an intruder in your house? Oh hi Edward."

"Good morning sir. And the intruder was Jacob Black. Our neighbor from across was watching us…….um…….together."

Charlie blushed and went upstairs. I looked towards Edward and looked at him.

"What?"

"Watching us………um………together. Really nice Edward. Give my dad a heart attack before he walks me down the aisle."

Before he answered, my dad came downstairs with Jacob handcuffed.

"I'm going to take him down to the police station. Take care of my baby girl Edward. Behave Bells."

He left and took Jacob with him. I turned to Edward.

"Let's go eat."

"You never fail to impress me Ms. Swan."

I walked over to him and whispered in his ear "I always give a good impression Mr. Cullen."

Edward looked at me. I saw lust in his eyes. He grabbed me and took me to the couch. For two hours we made love on the couch. Edward carried me to my bedroom. We got dressed and went to eat at the diner. And if Mike's there, I know Edward will beat the shit out of him.

Edward drove us to the diner. We walked hand in hand. Some lady at the counter looked at Edward and flirted with him.

"We're would you like it?" she said seductively

"Can we just get a table?" Edward said with disgust in his voice.

She sighed and we followed her. She sat us at a booth. Not a minute later our waiter came.

"Hello my name is Chris. How may I help you?" he said directly to me.

Oh this isn't going to end well.

**

* * *

EPOV**

The girl at the counter tried to flirt with me in front of Bella. I know she didn't have a chance because she looked like a slut. We were sitting down at the table. The waiter came a minute after we sat down.

"Hello my name is Chris. How may I help you?" he said directly to Bella.

What the hell? How can he flirt with her in front of me? What is this the flirt diner?

"What would you like my wonderful active husband?" Bella said to me

I smiled "Can we get a coffee. And……..what do you want to eat my sexy vixen of a wife?"

"We'll have the breakfast platter. And make sure to make the eggs extra juice please." She smiled at him.

His eyes widened and wrote it down. He left without asking if we wanted anything else. We started laughing.

"Baby…..that was so funny."

"Yeah well that's what he gets for trying to flirt with me."

Our food arrived and we started to eat. Once we were done the waiter came back.

"W-W-Will that b-b-b-be it?" he sturred.

I nodded me head "That will be all. Can we have the check? She gets cranky when she needs a release."

"Of course."

He handed me the check and I gave him my credit card. The waiter came back and gave Bella a piece of paper and left. Bella started laughing and got up.

"What's so funny love?"

"The waiter wasn't flirting with me because he wanted to."

"Meaning?"

"He was trying to make you jealous so you can go out with him."

I just stared at her. So our waiter was gay. Perfect. I attract females and males. Can live get any worse?

"Lets go home Edward. Your wife is getting cranky when she doesn't have a release."

"Anything for my beautiful wife."

I drove out the parking lot and went home. This day is getting better because Bella made my day. And worse because the lady at the counter and the waiter are attracted to me. I defiantly need a release.

I speeded faster and was home in 20 minutes. Bella got out the car and so did I. I couldn't get the door open when Bella attacked me. This is going to be a perfect night of fucking each other everywhere in the house.

* * *

**Wow Jacob watching Bella give Edward a blow job is creepy.**

**Did you like the chapter?**

**In the next chapter you'll see what is going on at the polce station.**

**And Edward takes Bella to see his parents.**

**I'll update soon.**


	9. Goth Inspired

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight......................

* * *

**

EPOV

I thrusted into her even harder. We've been at it for 3 hours. This is the third time we were making love.

"Edward……baby……faster…..ahhh."

"Cum for me Bella. NOW!"

Bella cummed all around me. Damn she felt so good. A few thrusts later, I cummed inside of her. I laid next to her. Bella got up and started to get dressed.

"Uh….love?"

"I hate you."

"Why? I didn't do anything wrong."

"I forgot about my job interview."

"And at what time was it at?"

"2:30."

I looked over to the clock. It was 1:57. I got up and got dressed. I walked into Bella's closet and looked for clothes for her.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing?"

"Love its only 1:57. You have time to make it."

I heard Bella run towards me. She jumped on my and kissed me. We fell to the ground with her on top. I grabbed her hips. She moaned when she felt my erection. Bella stopped and looked at me.

"I hate that you drive fast but I need you to drive me to the interview."

"Alright. Go get ready and I'll wait for you."

Bella nodded and ran out. I got up and went to the bathroom.

_~ Few minutes later ~_

I raced down the street in my Volvo. While driving Bella to the interview, I noticed that she dressed in a tight black skirt, tight blue corset, arm warmers that had blue laces but was black, and combat boots. But what really caught my attention was the ring on her finger. Was she married before we met again? I'll have to ask her.

"Bella?" I asked

"We are here."

I looked out to see a bar. But it wasn't any type of regular bar. It had a dark theme to it. The name of this bar was "Goth Inspired". What kind of name is that for a bar? Bella got out. I got out as well.

"Bella, what are we doing here?"

"My job interview is here. No one in the school except Angela knew I came here."

"And what did you do here?"

"Sing."

"Sing?"

"Yup. I came here to sing de- just songs I wrote."

"Like what?"

"BELLA!!!"

"ANGELA!!!!"

Bella ran to Angela and they hugged. Angela looked bigger. I walked over to them and saw she was pregnant. Makes sense. Angela's eyes met mine when I stood next to Bella. Bella looked at me and smiled. I smiled back at her and turned to Angela.

"Edward Cullen?" Angela asked.

"Angela Weber?" I said back

"Yes. Oh my god. Bella are you guys dating?" Angela said with wide eyes.

"Yeah we are." Bella said

"Wow. I never thought you'd actually date him. You used to sarcastically say that. But……"

"We'll talk about this later Edward after my interview."

"Fine."

"Come on Bella you have people to entertain again. And let's see if we can get you the job."

We followed Angela inside. When we got in, I was surprised. It looked so…..dark. It kind of looked like the bar from 'Queen of the Damned'. It had every rock, metal, punk, and emo band on the wall. I saw my favorite band AC/DC on the wall. Those guys were awesome.

"Excuse me everyone?" I heard Angela say.

I looked over to where she was. She was standing on the stage. Angela looked at me and motioned me over. I walked over and sat near the stage.

"Does anyone remember Bella Swan? Or better yet The Lovely Dark Swan?"

Everyone in the room erupted in cheers. Was Bella loved that much? The room went dark.

"Farther Away……….." someone whispered.

Out of nowhere the music began and the lights came on.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

I never told anyone except Angela and Ben that I sung at a bar. It was to help my dad when he was injured. I love singing here. Everyone loves me. I'm nervous right now. And it's because my boyfriend A.K.A the guy who made high school hell for me is sitting in front of the stage. I heard the music begin and the lights come on. It's now or never. I took a deep breath and the lights went out again but the music kept playing.

"Farther Away……….." I whispered again.

The lights came back and it spotted where I was standing. The band began to play and I started to sing.

**(I love this song so much. It's Farther Away by Evanescence.)**

_I took their smiles and I made them mine  
I sold my soul just to hide the light  
And now I see what I really am,  
A thief, a whore, and a liar!_**the backup singers sung.**_  
Call out your name  
(giving up, giving in)  
I see you there farther away  
(still you are, farther away!)_

_I run to you  
(run away from this hell)_

_I'm numb to you - numb and deaf and blind.  
You give me all but the reason why.  
I reach but I feel only air at night.  
Not you, not love, just nothing._

_I run to you  
(run away from this hell)  
Call out your name  
(giving up, giving in)  
I see you there farther away!  
(Still you are, farther away!)_

_Tried to forget you but without you I feel nothing  
Don't leave me here, by myself  
I can't breathe!_

_I run to you  
(run away from this hell)  
Call out your name  
(giving up giving in)  
I see you there farther away!  
(Still you are, farther away!)_

_I run to you  
(run away from this hell)  
Call out your name  
(giving up, giving in)  
I see you there farther away!  
(Still you are, farther away!)_

_Farther away!  
Farther away!  
Farther away!  
Farther away!  
Farther away!_

I finished the song. Everyone cheered. I looked over to Edward and saw his mouth wide open. I winked at him and turned to the crowd.

"Want more?"

Everyone including the staff screamed yes. I turned to the band and nodded. They nodded back and began to play the next song.

**(I absolutely love this song. It fit the mood. Kiss of Dawn by H.I.M)**

_Blinded I am_

_And so are you_

_By shedding tears_

_Confusion that separates us two_

_We hold dear_

_Just look into my eyes_

_Kiss our fears goodbye_

_I'm reaching for your shadow_

_Drowning in the kiss of dawn_

_Touching the pain that you left me with_

_At the kiss of dawn_

_I'm tired of the games_

_I'm playing with you_

_When you're not here_

_Death frees from the fear of dying_

_It's true, have no fear_

_Let me look into your eyes_

_And see death pass us by_

_I'm reaching for your shadow_

_Drowning in the kiss of dawn_

_Touching the pain that you left me with_

_At the kiss of dawn_

_I'm reaching for your shadow_

_Drowning in the kiss of dawn_

_Touching the pain that you left me with_

_At the kiss of dawn_

_I'm reaching for your shadow_

_Drowning in the kiss of dawn_

This was the first song I performed here. Everyone loves this song. The next song was another crowd favorite.

"How's everyone today?"

Everyone yelled 'Awesome'.

"Alright. Let's do some crowd favorites. The guys started to play the guitars. Everyone recognized it and screamed.

**(Another loved song. Fully Alive by Flyleaf)**

_Telling Layla's story spoken  
'Bout how all her bones are broken  
Hammers fall on all the pieces  
Two months in the cover creases_

_Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures_

_All my complaints shrink to nothing  
I'm ashamed of all my something's  
She's glad for one day of comfort  
Only because she has suffered_

_Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures_

_Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures_

_Fully alive  
More than most  
Ready to smile and love life  
Fully alive and she knows  
How to believe in futures_

Everyone was sing with me. They loved this song as much as I do.

"What song do you want next?"

"PYSCHO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Angela came out and gave me my guitar. I started to play the intro. I looked at Edward. He smiled at me and I blew him a kiss. He pretended to catch it and smiled.

**(My friend is listening to it. Psycho by Puddle of Mudd)**

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah  
Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho_

_She lays down on the fresh lawn  
She can make everything magical  
But she tied one on big time  
And it makes me wanna rewind_

_To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again_

_Yeah, you know we're gonna win again  
Yeah, you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah  
Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the paranoid psycho_

_She lays down on the sidewalk  
Never very analytical  
She is something simply beautiful  
Reappear when you feel magical_

_To back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
Yeah, you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah  
Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the paranoid psycho_

_I'm the one, I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho  
I'm the one, I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho  
I'm the one, I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho_

_Back in the days when we were young  
When everything was like a loaded gun  
Ready to go off at any minute  
And you know we're gonna win again_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah  
Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the paranoid psycho_

_Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho, yeah  
Maybe I'm the one, maybe I'm the one  
Who is the paranoid psycho_

_I'm the one, I'm the one  
Who is the schizophrenic psycho_

Everyone cheered louder this time. Two more song and the interview are over. And I remember that Edward's favorite bands are AC/DC and Muse. So I'm going to play their songs. The crowd went wild when I play Supermassive Blackhole and Can I Sit Next To You Girl. Edward's favorite songs are Uprising and Hells Bells.

"Two more songs."

Everyone booed. They hated that I didn't play a lot. Oh well.

The band started to play the intro of Hells Bells. Edward's eyes widened. I smirked at him.

**(Another song recommended by a friend. Hells Bells by AC/DC)**

_I'm a rolling thunder, poutin rain  
I'm comin' down like a hurricane  
My lightning's flashing across the sky  
You're only young but you're gonna die_

_I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's putting up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get ya, Satan get ya_

_Hell's Bells  
Yeah, Hell's Bells  
You got me ringin' Hell's Bells  
My temperature's high, Hell's Bells_

_I'll give you black sensations up and down your spine  
If you're into evil you're a friend of mine  
See my white light flashing as I split the night  
'Cause if Good's on the left,  
Then I'm stickin' to the right_

_I won't take no prisoners, won't spare no lives  
Nobody's puttin' up a fight  
I got my bell, I'm gonna take you to hell  
I'm gonna get ya, Satan get you_

_Hell's Bells  
Yeah, Hell's Bells  
You got me ringin' Hells Bells  
My temperature's high, Hell's Bells_

_Hell's Bells, Satan's comin' to you  
Hell's Bells, he's ringing them now  
Hell's Bells, the temperature's high  
Hell's Bells, across the sky  
Hell's Bells, they're takin' you down  
Hell's Bells, they're draggin' you around  
Hell's Bells, gonna split the night  
Hell's Bells, there's no way to fight, yeah  
Ow, ow, ow, ow  
Hell's Bells_

I finished the song. I saw Edward smile at me with love in his eyes. He truly does love me. I sighed. Everyone became quiet. They know this is the final song. I always sigh at the end.

"Everyone might know what song this is. This is one of my favorite bands. I played one of their songs before. Thank you. Y'all have been a great audience."

Everyone cheered. The band started to play the intro. This time you can here screaming. I grabbed my guitar and played.

**(I love this song and band so much. Uprising by Muse.)**

_The paranoia is in bloom, the PR  
The transmissions will resume  
They'll try to push drugs  
Keep us all dumbed down and hope that  
We will never see the truth around  
(So come on!)_

_Another promise, another scene, another  
A package not to keep us trapped in greed  
With all the green belts wrapped around our minds  
And endless red tape to keep the truth confined  
(So come on!)_

_They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious_

_Interchanging mind control  
Come let the revolution take its toll if you could  
Flick the switch and open your third eye, you'd see that  
We should never be afraid to die  
(So come on!)_

_Rise up and take the power back, it's time that  
The fat cats had a heart attack, you know that  
Their time is coming to an end  
We have to unify and watch our flag ascend_

_They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious_

_Hey .. hey ... hey .. hey!_

_They will not force us  
They will stop degrading us  
They will not control us  
We will be victorious_

_Hey .. hey ... hey .. hey!_

Everyone in the entire club were on their feet and cheering. Even Edward and Angela. I bowed and thanked them. I went back stage. I saw Edward and ran to him.

"You are amazing." Edward said.

"Thank you. And I remembered you love those songs. So I played them for you."

Edward kissed my lips. I kissed him back.

"Ms. Swan?"

I stopped kissing Edward and turned to the manger of the bar.

"Yes?"

"You have the job. You start tomorrow."

"Thank you sir."

He nodded and left. I jumped up and down. Edward laughed. Angela came in with Ben.

"Ben?"

"Edward it's good to see you. Finally got Bella eh?" Ben joked.

We all laughed. After I got into my backup clothes, we went to celebrate. We ate at Applebee's. The whole night was spent with laughter. Nothing can ruin this for me. Us.

**

* * *

**

JPOV

**(Uh Oh)**

I was in Chief Swan's office. I can't believe they called the cops on me. I was spying. The door was unlocked and I walked in to make sure everything was fine. When I told them that, they all laughed and left. So now I'm stuck in his office. It's been 2 hours already.

"Jacob Black?"

I looked up to see Chief Swan standing with Mike. Great! At least he came to get me. Out of nowhere Leah came from behind Mike. Now it was better.

"You're free to go. But if this happens again. I won't hesitate to throw you in jail. Understood?"

"Yes sir."

I got up and left with Leah and Mike.

"So you got arrested for spying on his daughter with Cullen?" Mike asked.

"Yeah. But the door was unlocked. I had to make sure my next pet was safe."

"Jacob I have an idea?" Leah said.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think about putting me in charge for the next attempt to get rid of Cullen?"

"Leah….that's not a bad idea. Bella see's you kissing Cullen. She'll run out and come to me."

"But how……if she thinks you're a perv?" Mike asked.

"Oh don't worry that's where you come in."

"So what's my job?"

"Seduce Bella. Then pretend your about to smack her. I come and throw you off her. You run away because you're scared. And I have Bella."

"Great plan." Mike said

"Tomorrow the plan goes into action." I said.

They nodded and we got in the car. We drove to place. I can't wait until I have Bella. She's very beautiful. Cullen you better be ready to give her up tomorrow. If you like it or not. Bella will be mine. Maybe I might not kill her. Leah needs to be around females. She is starting to act like a man. All I have to do is just concentrate for tomorrow. This will be fun.

* * *

**If some of you read Divorce or Affair, the idea didn't come from it.**

**Missing was actually the first story I wrote but didn't publish it.**

**Do you think Jacob's plan is gonna work?**

**Edward will introduce Bella to his parents in a future chapter but I don't know which one yet.**

**I'll update soon.**

**Read Is It The End or Beginning.**

**Has more than 1 language in it.**


	10. Festival 2010 Part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight................

* * *

**

EPOV

I woke up with a hangover. I should have never drunk last night. I looked over to see Bella but she wasn't there. Wait. I looked at the room and I didn't look like mine or Bella's. Who the hell did I sleep with? The door opened and in came Angela. ANGELA?!?!?!? Please tell me I didn't sleep with her.

"Uh….."

"Good morning Edward." Angela said cheerfully.

"Angela…..d-did….we…..uh…"

"No!!!!! Ben and I brought you and Bella back to our house. You two were so drunk. Ben drove your car back for you."

"Oh thank you. Where's…"

"Bathroom. She's been in there for an hour throwing up. Are you ok being there with her without feeling sick?" Angela asked

I nodded "It's happened to me before."

She nodded and left. But then she came back. I looked confused.

"Bathroom is down the hall to your right."

I nodded and walked to the bathroom. I heard someone throwing up. I'm guessing its Bella. I opened the door and saw Bella near the toilet.

"Love are you alright?"

"Does it look like I'm alright Edward?"

I chuckled. I picked her up. Bella tried to get free but I had a strong grip on her. I sat her on the counter. I took off her shirt. She looked away.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel so weird."

"Why?"

"I feel something is going to happen."

"Like what?"

"Like someone is going to come between us. And you leave with her."

I looked at Bella in shock. How could she think I'll leave her for another woman?

"Baby…I've told you a million times that I love you. And you only. No other women can compare to. I told you that I only used those girls to make you jealous. Please believe that."

"I can't."

I saw a single tear fall from her face. I grabbed her chin and kissed her. Bella didn't do anything. I unclasped her bra and dropped it on the ground. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me. I started to massage her breasts. She moaned.

We started to take each other's clothing off. I broke the kiss and started the shower. I pick Bella up bridal style and entered the shower. I put her down and kissed her again.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Please?"

I nodded and lifted her up. We looked into each others eyes. Bella was still crying. She lifted her hand and wiped the tear that I never knew was there. I thrusted into her and we moaned together. I looked at Bella if she wanted me to continue.

"Please." She whispered

"Anything for you." I whispered back.

I started to move and Bella held on to me. She wrapped her legs around me. We kissed each other and moved our hips in rhythm. The only sound being made was the water running, our cries, and skin slapping to each other. Bella broke the kiss and looked at me. The look in her eyes told me to go faster. But I couldn't. Not when she's like this.

"Edward."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

I moved faster and harder. Our breathing changed. Bella felt tight around me. And I was about to cum.

"Cum with me." I whispered.

"Edward."

"Bella."

I slid off her. Bella kissed me again. I kissed her back. We stayed like that for five minutes. I pulled back and kissed her neck.

"Let's get out."

"Alright." She said with a sad expression

"Love….."

"Why?"

"Because I needed to prove to you that I love you. We made love together. I don't want any one else. Bella nothing can change that. Just understand that. Please."

"Thank you Edward. I love you. I really do."

I kissed her and shut off the water. We got out and went to get dressed. Bella dressed in black tight pants with red thorns on the side, a black t-shirt with the words 'Vampires will always exist', and blood red sneakers.

"The manger is having their 3rd annual 'Un esprits toujours sont trapped' festival. So I have to go to the casino he built. It's called 'Un aster hermétique alive'."

"What language are you talking in? And what does that mean?"

"I'm speaking in French. It mean 'souls will always be trapped' and 'Darkest Star alive'."

I nodded and looked for my clothes. But a hand stopped me from doing it. I looked at Bella.

"Edward you're coming with me."

"I am?"

"The manger saw you last night. And wants to speak to you about have a part-time job at Goth Inspired."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. The manger called Angela this morning. So will you?"

"Hell yeah. And I get to see you perform again. Another reason why. Do I get a front row seat again?"

"Yes you do."

"Alright"

"But…."

"I knew you were going to say but."

"You have to dress like everyone else."

"No."

"Fine then stay home by yourself."

"Ok."

"And I have to stay at the casino because it doesn't end until 12."

"12 p.m. that's fine."

"Actually a.m."

I looked at Bella. The thing doesn't end until 12 a.m. Is she nuts? I grabbed the clothes and changed into them. Bella came up to me and smiled.

"You look so hot."

"Really? So if I dress like this more often, will we have more play time?"

"Maybe. Now look in the mirror."

I turned towards the mirror. I looked really good in these clothes. I was wearing a black and red shirt with the words 'Un esprits toujours sont trapped' 2010 festival, grey pants that had two chains on them, and red and black converses.

"Ready to go?" Angela asked popping her head threw the door.

"Edward I didn't actually recognize you at first. Bella are you turning everyone gothic?"

"Of course. You were first, then Ben, and now Edward."

Angela laughed "We have to go and practice before everyone comes. And Edward, the manger is going to talk to you while Bella practices."

"Ok. Are we leaving now?" I asked.

"Yeah. Let's go" Ben said while walking out the door.

We all walked outside and climbed in my Volvo. Ben drove because I didn't know where the place was. A few minutes later, we we're at a big fancy gothic casino. Even thou I don't like stuff like this, the casino made me want to spend my money until all my credit cards were declined.

We walked to the entrance. Angela and Ben went to the kitchen to see if everything they ordered for the festival was right. Bella and I walked into the music hall. It was bigger than the hospital and school combined. It had a purple and green theme to it. I looked down and saw I was wearing purple and green. But I looked at Bella and she wasn't.

"I know what you're thinking but someone bought the wrong decorations. Don't worry about it. The manger is sitting at the table near the stage. This is your table. And I have to practice. So come on."

I nodded and followed her. I recognized the manger from last night. He got up and gave Bella a kiss on the cheek. She is going to wash her cheek later. If she likes it or not.

"Mr. Calibri this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen. Edward this is the manger of the casino and the bar from last night Mr. Calibri."

We shook hands. Mr. Calibri told Bella to go practice. She kissed me and left. He offered me a seat and I sat down.

"So Mr. Cullen."

"Call me Edward."

"Then you can call me Derek."

"Alright."

"I saw you last night with Bella. You don't seem the type of person to listen to our music. Why is that?"

"Well I don't really listen to this type of music. But I do have favorite bands."

"Like?"

"AC/DC, Muse, Linkin Park, KoRn, and others."

"You have good taste. No wonder The Lovely Dark Swan sung those last two songs."

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you call her The Lovely Dark Swan?"

"We call her that because when she first performed she had a lovely body. I have a wife so don't get upset. The fans are the one who said she has a lovely body. Angela told us what happened in high school between you and her. You used to do bad things to her with your friends. And the songs she sung were dark, emotionally, depressing, and hurtful. That's how she got the dark. And sawn is because that's her last name. Three weeks after her first performance, we gave her the name and she loved it. That's how The Lovely Dark Swan was born."

"Wow. The only reason I did that to her was because I loved her. But when I tried to tell her, I do something hurtful and stupid. My friends only did it because she wasn't popular. Well except my sister Alice and her husband Jasper."

"Yes. Now the reason I want you to work for me part time is because I see talent in you."

"Talent? All I know how to play is the piano and a lit bit of guitar."

"I need someone to replace one guitarist of Death My Come."

"Who?"

"Bella's band. That's their name."

"Oh. Did you tell Bella about this?"

"No."

"And why is that?"

"SWAN!!!!!" Mr. Calibri screamed.

Bella jumped off the stage and came towards us.

"Yeah."

"I'm replacing one of the guitarists."

The band stopped playing and everyone became quiet. Mr. Calibri looked at everyone.

"What? Why?" Bella asked

"I'm replacing Dan with Edward."

"EDWARD!!!!!!!" Everyone screamed.

I looked at everyone and smiled sheepishly. Bella came up to me and grabbed me by the arm. We were in the hall. She stopped and looked at me.

**

* * *

BPOV**

How can Edward does this to me? Doesn't he know that no one plays better than Dan. I turned to look at Edward.

"Why?" I asked

"Why what?"

"Don't play stupid Edward. Why are you replacing Dan?"

"Mr. Calibri asked me if I wanted to because he saw talent in me. I asked if you knew but I didn't agree."

"BELLA!!!!!" Dan called me.

I knew that look on his face. Dan came up to me and grabbed me by the arm. Then he threw to the wall. I saw Edward come to help me but Dan stopped him.

"Come near her and I will hurt her."

"Edward just stay there." I said.

"Did you ask Mr. Calibri to replace me with your boyfriend?"

"Why the hell would I do that?"

"Because you know I still want you. And you wanted to get rid of me by replacing me. That's what it is?"

"Dan let her go." A voice said out of nowhere.

I looked over to see Jacob. What the hell is he doing here? How did he know Dan? Dan took his hands off me and walked over to Jacob.

"Go and replace me with your boyfriend Bella but remember no one plays better than I do." Dan said.

Then he walked away. Edward came to me and checked if I was ok. I nodded and I looked over to Jacob.

"Are you alright?" Jacob asked.

"Do you think she's alright mutt?" Edward said sarcastically.

"I wasn't talking to you Cullen."

"Jacob what are you doing here?" I asked

"Dan called me to give him a ride. So you're replacing him with Cullen?"

"Mr. Calibri said that Dan was being replaced with Edward. I just got the job last night at the bar. After the gig, I left with Edward, Angela, and Ben. I didn't talk with him at all. Except when he said I had the job. But everyone was with me when he said that. I only found out until today." I explained

Jacob nodded and left. I looked over to Edward and saw he had an angry expression. I placed my hand on his cheek and he instantly relaxed. Edward looked at me and smiled. I returned the smile to him and kissed him. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. I looked over to see……

**

* * *

DPOV**

I know that Bella wouldn't do anything like that to me. But why would Mr. Calibri want to replace me with Edward Cullen. The only thing he plays is the piano. I saw Jacob come out with a pissed off expression. He came up to me and punched me. I fell to the ground.

"Don't you EVER AND I MEAN EVER ACCUSE BELLA OF SOMETHING LIKE THAT. THROW HER ONCE MORE AGAINST THE WALL AND I WILL BREAK YOU NECK. UNDERSTOOD? Yelled my cousin.

"Yes Jacob. But why do you want her if she's with Cullen?"

"Because she's my next victim."

I didn't like how Jacob treated women. Raping and killing them is sick. I don't know how he stands to watch them die. Leah is the only one he kept. I have to help Bella get away before it's too late. First I have to alert Edward first. My cousin isn't going to kill or rape Bella. Even if I'm being replaced by Edward, I need to help them.

**

* * *

JPOV**

My cousin is the most stupidest person on this planet. I needed him to get close to Bella. And what do I get? Him getting replaced by freaking Cullen. How is that even possible? Now that I know where Bella and Cullen are going to be. The plan will go into action.

First I need to make a few calls and then we're in. soon Bella we'll be together. And I'll make sure Cullen is out of the way. For good.

* * *

**Dan is the good guy. So he isn't going to backstab Bella and Edward.**

**Jacob is getting close to Bella.**

**Who will get to Bella first?**

**Dan or Jacob?**

**You the readers decide.**

**I'll update soon.**


	11. Festival 2010 Part 2

****

I don't own Twilight.........................................

* * *

BPOV

I saw Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle standing their with an amused expression on their faces. I turned towards Edward. He was shocked.

"Uh……..when did you get guys get here?" Edward asked.

"Mr. Calibri called us. So I see you're with Bella. How are you dear?" Esme said.

"I'm fine. Thank you. If you don't mind me asking but why did Mr. Calibri call you?" I asked.

"He wanted us to support Edward on his first day on the job. And because Jasper always comes here." Alice said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Everyone except Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and I screamed.

"So I see your back Jasper." I said.

"I'm always here. I'm especially excited this year because my favorite band Death May Come is performing again. AND because my brother-in-law is in the band as well."

"How come you never told us Jasper? Well except Alice, Bella, and our parents." Emmett asked.

"Because we didn't want you guys to know everything we did. I came here when I saw Bella walking in here. Alice and I came in and followed here. But we were stopped by mom and dad. We finally agreed to go together. When we saw Bella perform, she was….there are no words. Everyone in the concert hall screamed so loud. Bella let us back stage. And that's when we promised her not to tell anyone." Alice explained.

"SWAN!"

I looked over to Mr. Calibri walking towards us.

"Swan, I need you and Cullen to go practice now. Cullen's will you please follow me and we can begin the tour about how Bella began in the business."

Everyone said goodbye to each other and left. Edward held out his hand to me and I grabbed it. We walked back to the concert hall to see everyone smiling.

"Bella why is everyone smiling?" Edward asked.

"Because we were the ones who wanted Dan out of the band." Christian said.

"You do know that we only have 3 hours to practice. And for Edward to learn all the songs."

The band looked at each other and picked up their instruments. We got up on stage and Layla handed a guitar to Edward.

"Bella are you sure? I can only play the guitar a little." Edward said.

"Trust me. Besides you're a faster learner. Well that's what I heard." I said while winking at him.

Everyone laughed. Mark counted and started to play the drums. Then everyone joined in. I hope this goes well.

**

* * *

EPOV**

Breathe in. Breathe out. Everything is going to be alright. Trust Bella. Who the hell am I kidding? I'm going to mess up and Bella will hate me. I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned to see Layla.

"Edward it'll be alright. You did great during practice." She said in her British accent.

"I feel like I'm going to disappoint Bella."

"That's why you're nervous." Mark asked.

"Yeah."

"Stop stressing man. Just because you're playing in your girlfriend's band doesn't mean she's going to hate you because you mess up. She'll say that everything's fine."

"But…."

"Edward."

I turned to see Bella wearing a tight black corset with red laces on the side and a tiny bow in the middle. Tight pants with some red writing on them. And blood red boots with black bows and each of them.

"Are you really upset about me hating you?" she asked.

"Bella I see how important this is to you. And if I mess up……"

I was cut off by Bella kissing me. I kissed her back. I heard whistles and catcalls. She broke the kiss and looked at me.

"Don't ever think about making me upset. You'll do great. Now everyone lets get out their and give them the best damn show they want."

We walked out in the stage. I saw my family sitting in the table I sat at with Mr. Calibri. Everyone in the concert hall cheered. I picked up the lime green guitar. Bella stood in front of the microphone.

"How's everyone tonight?" Bella asked.

Everyone cheered and screamed.

"I'm guessing that y'all are good. Tonight we have a new guitar player. Give it up for Edward Cullen."

Everyone screamed again. Damn I didn't know I was that liked.

"We'll play some old and new songs I've written. And some songs from our favorite bands. Let's get this show started."

Everyone by know where out of their seats and cheering.

"It's just like practice. All the songs we taught you are the ones we're playing." Bella said to me.

I nodded and got my guitar ready.

**

* * *

**

(The first song is The Bird and the Worm by the Used)

_He wears his heart safety pinned to his backpack  
His backpack is all that he knows  
Shot down by strangers  
Whose glances can cripple  
The heart and devour the soul_

_All alone he turns to stone  
While holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of what's inside  
To save his life  
He crawls like a worm from a bird  
(ALL ALONE)  
Crawls like a worm from a bird_

_Out of his mind  
The weight pushes him whispering  
Must have been out of his mind  
Mid-day delusions  
of pushing this out of his head  
Maybe out of his mind  
(Out of his mind)_

_All alone he turns to stone  
While holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of what's inside  
To save his life  
He crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a worm from a bird  
(ALL ALONE)  
(ALL ALONE)  
(Crawls like a worm from a bird)  
(Crawls like a worm)  
(Crawls like a worm from a bird)_

_All he knows  
If he can't relieve it it grows  
And so it goes  
He crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a worm from a bird_

_Out of his mind  
The weight pushes him whispering  
Must have been out of his mind_

_All alone he turns to stone  
While holding his breath half to death  
Terrified of what's inside  
To save his life  
He crawls like a worm from a bird_

_All alone  
He's holding his breath half to death  
(Holding his breath half to death)  
Terrified  
To save his life  
He crawls like a worm  
(CRAWLS LIKE A WORM)  
Crawls like a worm from a bird_

_(ALL ALONE)  
Crawls like a worm from a bird  
(ALL ALONE)  
Crawls like a worm from a bird  
(ALL ALONE)  
Crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a worm  
Crawls like a worm from a bird_

* * *

Bella finished the song by holding out the last note. Everyone cheered again. It wasn't as bad as I thought. Bella turned towards me.

"You did well. See I told you."

"Thanks. It was better than I thought."

She smiled and turned back to the crowd. I saw my family clapping and screaming with the crowd.

**

* * *

**

(The second song is Throw Me Away by KoRn)

Flesh wound, flesh wound  
With medication it will fade  
Should I assume  
That someone hears me when I pray?[Chorus]  
Don't let them throw me away  
Keep me and I'll be okay  
Skipping a beat but it plays  
Don't let them throw me away  
Don't let them throw me away[Chorus]

Love; full of hate  
Don't you love how I break?

Screwed up, used up  
Crumpled, lying on the floor  
Fucked up, shut up  
All you did back then was score

I'm feeling weak  
Missing parts, incomplete

Hold me up into the light  
Fix the cracks and fix them right  
Keep the pieces in the drawer  
Keep them there forever more  
May come in use for some day  
Recycle this shit in some way  
And all that I have to say  
Don't let them throw me away

**

* * *

**

(All that I'm living For By Evanescence)

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night._

_I can feel the night beginning.  
Separate me from the living.  
Understanding me,  
After all I've seen.  
Piecing every thought together,  
Find the words to make me better.  
If I only knew how to pull myself apart._

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me._

_I believe that dreams are sacred.  
Take my darkest fears and play them  
Like a lullaby,  
Like a reason why,  
Like a play of my obsessions,  
Make me understand the lesson,  
So I'll find myself,  
So I won't be lost again._

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me._

_Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,  
To be the one.  
I could have run forever,  
But how far would I have come  
Without mourning your love?_

_All that I'm living for,  
All that I'm dying for,  
All that I can't ignore alone at night.  
All that I'm wanted for,  
Although I wanted more.  
Lock the last open door; my ghosts are gaining on me._

_Should it hurt to love you?  
Should I feel like I do?  
Should I lock the last open door,  
My ghosts are gaining on me._

**

* * *

**

(Beautiful Lie by 30 Seconds to Mars)

_Lie awake in bed at night  
And think about your life  
Do you want to be different?  
Try to let go of the truth  
The battles of your youth  
'Cause this is just a game[Chorus:]  
It's a beautiful lie  
It's the perfect denial  
Such a beautiful lie to believe in  
So beautiful, beautiful it makes me[Chorus]_

_It's time to forget about the past  
To wash away what happened last  
Hide behind an empty face  
Don't ask too much, just say  
'Cause this is just a game_

_(Oh Oh  
The end of the world)_

_Everyone's looking at me  
I'm running around in circles, baby  
A quiet desperation's building higher  
I've got to remember this is just a game_

_(So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful  
It's a beautiful lie  
So beautiful, beautiful...)_

* * *

Bella looked at me and smirked. What the hell is she thinking?

"How would you like to hear Edward sing?" she asked the crowd.

Wait sing? I can't sing. I don't even like to sing. Please tell me she's joking. Everyone including my family screamed 'yes'.

"Well Edward you're going to sing the next few songs."

I walked up to Bella "What are you doing?"

"Just sing. I need to do something backstage. I'll come back in one of the songs."

"Fine but your lucky I love you."

"I love you too. Now go."

She kissed me and left. Great!! I looked at everyone and began playing. I hope everyone likes this.

**

* * *

**

(The Man Who Sold the World by Nirvana)

_We passed upon the stair, we spoke in was and when  
Although I wasn't there, he said I was his friend  
Which came as a surprise, I spoke into his eyes  
I thought you died alone, a long long time ago_

_Oh no, not me  
We never lost control  
You're face to face  
With The Man Who Sold The World_

_I laughed and shook his hand, and made my way back home  
I searched for a foreign land, for years and years I roamed  
I gazed a gazeless stare, we walked a million hills  
I must have died alone, a long long time ago_

_Who knows? Not me  
I never lost control  
You're face to face  
With the Man who Sold the World_

_Who knows? not me  
We never lost control  
You're face to face  
With the Man who Sold the World_

* * *

I saw everyone get up from their seats and cheered. I guess I'm not that bad. The next song is one of my favorites.

**

* * *

**

**(Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap by AC/DC)**

_If your havin' trouble with your high school head  
He's givin' you the blues  
You wanna graduate but not in 'is bed  
Here's what you gotta do -  
Pick up the phone  
I'm here alone  
Call me any time  
36 24 36 (slaver)  
I lead a life of crime_

_Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap  
repeat  
repeat  
repeat_

_Your havin' problems in your life of love  
You got a broken heart  
He's double dealin' with your best friend  
That's when the teardrops start -  
Pick up the phone  
I'm here alone  
Or make a social call  
Come right in  
Forget about him  
We'll have ourselves a ball_

_Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap  
repeat  
repeat  
repeat_

_If you got a lady but you want her gone  
But you ain't got the guts  
She keeps naggin' you night and day  
Enough to drive you nuts -  
Pick up the phone  
Leave her alone  
It's time you made a stand  
For a fee I'll be happy to be  
Your back door man_

_Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap  
repeat  
repeat  
repeat_

_Concrete shoes, cyanide, TNT  
Done Dirt Cheap  
Neckties, contracts, high voltage  
Done Dirt Cheap_**

* * *

**

**(Good Girls Gone Bad by Cobra Starship)**

**Edward  
**_I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go baaad  
I make them good girls go  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go baaaad  
Good girls go baaaad_

_I know your type  
(Your type)  
You're daddy's little girl  
Just take a bite  
(One bite)  
Let me shake up your world  
'Cause just one night couldn't be so wrong  
I'm gonna make you lose control_

_She was soooooooo shy  
Till I drooooove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad_

_You were hanging in the corner  
With your five best friends  
You heard that I was trouble  
But you couldn't resist  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
Good girls go  
baaaad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
Good girls go_

**Out of nowhere Bella joins in**_  
_

**Bella  
**_I know your type  
(Your type)  
Boy, you're dangerous  
Yeah, you're that guy  
(That guy)  
I'd be stupid to trust  
But just one night couldn't be so wrong  
You make me wanna lose control  
_

**Edward**_  
She was sooooooooo shy  
Till I drooooove her wild_

_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad_

**Bella**_  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
_

**Edward  
**_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
Good girls go  
baaaad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
Good girls go baaaad_**We start singing together**_  
_

**Edward**_  
Oh, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like it's too hot to dance  
_

**Bella  
**_Yeah, she got away with the boys in the place  
Treat 'em like they don't stand a chance  
And he got away with the girls in the back  
Acting like it's too hot to dance  
_

**Together**_  
I make them good girls go bad  
(They don't stand a chance)  
I make them good girls go  
The good girls go baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad, yeeeeeeeeeeah  
Good girls go  
_

**Bella**_  
I was hanging in the corner  
With my five best friends  
I heard that you were trouble  
But I couldn't resist  
_

**Edward  
**_I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go bad  
I make them good girls go  
Good girls go bad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
Good girls go  
baaaad  
baaaad  
baaaad  
Good girls go_

* * *

The concert hall was filled with screams, whistles, cheers, and catcalls. Bella came up to me and kissed me on the cheek. I went back to my spot where there was a microphone. I guess I'm the back up singer. Better than the lead singer.

"How was he?"

Everyone screamed 'awesome'. Yes I'm awesome. I started to play the tune and then the rest joined in.

**

* * *

**

**(Girlfriend by Avril Lavigne)**

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious  
I think about you all the time, you're so addictive  
Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?  
Alright, alright, alright_

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm precious  
And so yeah, I'm a hey, hey princess  
I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
I'm right, I'm right, I'm right_

_She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybodies talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know its not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
And again and again and again_

_So come over here and tell me what I wanna hear  
Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear  
I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again  
And again and again and again_

_Cause she's like so whatever  
And she could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everybody's talking about_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, you, you, I want to be your girlfriend_

_Oh, in a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Woo, 'cause I can, ?cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
Hey, she's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
'Cause I can? Cause I can do it better  
There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in?  
She's so stupid, just what were you thinking?_

_Hey, hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend  
No way, no way, I think you need a new one  
Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend  
No way, no way_

_Hey, hey, I know that you like me  
No way, no way, you know it's not a secret  
Hey, hey, I want to be your girlfriend  
No way, no way, no way, no way_

* * *

We all left the stage except Bella. She was going to play the piano.

**

* * *

**

**(Good Enough by Evanescence)**

_Under your spell again  
I can't say no to you  
Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand  
I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly  
Now I can't let go of this dream  
I can't breathe but I feel_

_Good enough  
I feel good enough for you_

_Drink up sweet decadence  
I can't say no to you  
And I've completely lost myself and I don't mind  
I can't say no to you_

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely  
Now I can't let go of this dream  
Can't believe that I feel_

_Good enough  
I feel good enough  
It's been such a long time coming  
But I feel good_

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
Pour real life down on me  
'Cause I can't hold on to anything_

_This good enough  
Am I good enough  
For you to love me too?_

_So take care what you ask of me  
'Cause I can't say no_

* * *

**(You by Amy Lee)**

_The words have been drained from this pencil  
Sweet words that I want to give you  
And I can't sleep  
I need to tell you  
Goodnight_

_When we're together, I feel perfect  
When I'm pulled away from you, I fall apart  
All you say is sacred to me  
Your eyes are so blue  
I can't look away  
As we lay in the stillness  
You whisper to me_

_Amy, marry me  
Promise you'll stay with me  
Oh you don't have to ask me  
You know you're all that I live for  
You know I'd die just to hold you  
Stay with you  
Somehow I'll show you  
That you are my night sky  
I've always been right behind you  
Now I'll always be right beside you_

_So many nights I cried myself to sleep  
Now that you love me, I love myself  
I never thought I would say this  
I never thought there'd be  
You_

* * *

**(The Last Song I'm wasting On You by Evanescence)**

_Sparkling grey,  
They're my own veins.  
Any more than a whisper,  
Any sudden movement of my heart.  
And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away_

_Just get through this day_

_Give up your way, you could be anything,  
Give up my way, and lose myself, not today  
That's too much guilt to pay_

_Sickened in the sun  
You dare tell me you love me  
But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die  
Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way_

_You're just so pretty in your pain_

_Give up my way, and I could be anything  
I'll make my own way  
Without your senseless hate... hate... hate... hate._

_So run, run, run  
And hate me, if it feels good.  
I can't hear your screams anymore_

_You lied to me  
But I'm older now  
And I'm not buying baby_

_Demanding my response  
Don't bother breaking the door down  
I found my way out_

_And you'll never hurt me again._

* * *

Bella finished the song. The next song she plays the piano but we come in at the end. This song is nice.

**

* * *

**

(My Immortal by Evanescence)

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone[Chorus:]  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me[Chorus]_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along_

**We came in playing our instruments**

_When you cried, I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream, I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have all of me, me, me_

* * *

Everyone cheered. Bella bowed and looked at us. In the corner of my eye I saw Layla nod her head. Mark came up to me.

"Let's get off the stage. Layla and Bella are gonna perform their three songs. Then we go on." He said.

"Alright. Wait we?" I asked.

"Yeah with Bella. Now let's go."

"How are you?" Layla asked.

The crowd cheered. I wonder what songs their singing.

"That's good because The Lovely Dark Swan and I are singing different songs than we usually do. If you remember that along time ago, that she is part Russian. And one song is Russian so………lets hit it." Layla said.

**

* * *

**

**(The song is called All the Things She Said by t.A.T.U)**

**Together  
**_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)_

_All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
This is not enough_

**Layla**_  
I'm in serious shit, I feel totally lost  
If I'm asking for help it's only because  
Being with you has opened my eyes  
Could I ever believe such a perfect surprise?  
_

**Bella**_  
I keep asking myself, wondering how  
I keep closing my eyes but I can't block you out  
Wanna fly to a place where it's just you and me  
Nobody else so we can be free  
Nobody else so we can be free  
_

**Together**_  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
(Running through my head)  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
(All the things she said)  
This is not enough  
_

**Bella**_  
This is not enough_

**Together**_  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
_

**Layla**_  
And I'm all mixed up, feeling cornered and rushed  
They say it's my fault but I want her so much  
Wanna fly her away where the sun and rain  
Come in over my face, wash away all the shame  
_

**Bella  
**_When they stop and stare - don't worry me  
'Cause I'm feeling for her what she's feeling for me  
I can try to pretend, I can try to forget  
But it's driving me mad, going out of my head  
_

**Together**_  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said, she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
_

**Layla**_  
Mother looking at me  
Tell me what do you see?  
Yes, I've lost my mind  
_

**Bella**_  
Daddy looking at me  
Will I ever be free?  
Have I crossed the line?  
_

**Together**_  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
Running through my head  
Running through my head  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
This is not enough  
This is not enough  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said  
All the things she said._**

* * *

**

**(The song turns into Ya Soshla S Uma by t.A.T.u. It's the Russian version of All the Things she said.)**

**Together  
**_Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma  
Mne nuzha ona, mne nuzha ona  
Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma  
Mne nuzha ona, mne nuzha ona_

_YA SO-SHLA S U-MA_

**Layla**_  
Menya polnostyu net  
Absolyutno vser'ez  
Situastsiya help  
Situastsiya SOS_

_Ya sebya ne pojmu  
Ty otkuda vzyalas  
Pochemu, pochemu?  
Na tebya povelas_

**Bella**_  
Vyklyuchaestsya svet  
Ya keuda - to lechu  
Bez tebya menya net  
Nichego ne khogu_**Together**_  
Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma  
Mne nuzha ona, mne nuzha ona  
Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma  
Mne nuzha ona, mne nuzha ona_

_Eto medlennyj yad  
Eto svodit s uma  
A oni govoryat - vinovata sama  
A oni govoryat - vinovata sama_

_YA SO-SHLA S U-MA_

**Bella  
**_MNE NU-ZHA 0-NAAAA  
_

**Layla**_  
Bez tebya ya ne ya  
Bez tebya menya net  
A oni govoryat  
Govoryat et bred_

_Eta solnechnye yad  
Zolotye luchi  
A oni govoryat  
Nado srochno lechit_

**Bella**_  
Ya khotela zabyt do upora I vniz  
Ya schtala stolby I Rusteryannykh ptits  
Bez tebya menya net, otpyasti otpyasti  
Do ugla po stene mama-papa prosti...  
_

**Together**_  
Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma  
Mne nuzha ona, mne nuzha ona  
Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma  
Mne nuzha ona, mne nuzha ona  
_

**Layla**_  
Raz, dva posle pyati  
Mama papa prosti  
Ya so-shla s u-ma  
_

**Bella  
**_Raz, dva posle pyati  
Mama papa prosti  
Ya so-shla s u-ma  
_

**Together**_  
Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma  
Mne nuzha ona, mne nuzha ona  
Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma  
Mne nuzha ona, mne nuzha ona_

_Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma  
Ya soshla s uma, ya soshla s uma..._

* * *

I didn't even know Bella was part Russian. She has a nice voice in a different language. Wonder what other language she knows. Layla was kind of of weird with her British accent.

"I'm also part Japanese. So these next songs are in that language. Hope you remember and like them." Bella said.

**

* * *

**

**(Kirari! Sailor Dream by Sae)**

**Layla  
**_Hitomi wa itsumo JUERU  
BODI ni matou RAME ANDO CHAAMU  
Ikite yuku koto wa  
try get a chance!  
Koko ni aru kara tsuyoi yume_

_GANGAN kechirashitekou  
RAIBARU darake no mahiru  
Egao yori kuchibiru yori  
AIBIIMU ga KIMEWAZA_

**Together  
**_Watashi ni nare  
__KIRARI to sailor diamonds!  
__Yoake ni umareru GAADIAN  
__Watashi da kara kanau yo  
__starlight prayers!  
__MEIKUAPPU shiyou yo  
__Kirameki wa mune ni  
__SEERAA senshi sore wa  
__MUUNRAITO RIARUGAARU_

**Bella  
**_Matsuge wa fusete mukuchi ni  
Hosoi ashi kara tears rain  
Ano KO no miteta tooi michi  
Kitto mitsukaru tsuyoi mirai_

_Zenzen HEIKI demo ne  
HAATO wa shogechau n da  
Sonna toki dare yori mo  
AIBIIMU de anata ni_

**Together  
**_Watashi ni nare  
KIRARI to sailor wings!  
Daichi wo kakenukeru GAADIAN  
Watashi da kara dekiru yo kono BATORU  
MEIKUAPPU shite yuku kirameki wa hitai  
SEERAA senshi sore wa  
MOONRAITO FOOCHUN_

**Bella  
**_Watashi ni nare  
KIRARI to catch me kiss again  
SEERAA fuku no RIBON hodoite  
_

**Together**_  
Watashi da kara iranai mou nani mo  
MEIKUAPPU sono toki  
Kirameki wo ageru  
SEERAA senshi  
Sore wa EBAARASUTINGU RABU_

_SEERAA senshi sore wa  
MUUNRAITO RIARUGAARU_

* * *

"Now we bring out the guys to sing two Japanese songs." Bella and Layla said together.

I can't sing in Japanese. I don't even know ANYTHING in Japanese. I am so gonna mess up. It even wont be pretty.

**

* * *

**

(Sakura Fubuki by Hino Rei)

**Bella  
**_Hin'yari hanabira wo nigirishimeteru  
Eien ga tsuzuku you na kumo no kirema  
Mieta ki ga shita no_

_Futatsu no yume  
Fureru yubisaki  
Namida mau haru no hi  
Riyuu nanka mitsukaranai  
Sugu tachidomaru  
Tsuyoku nareru no?  
Itsuka wa_

_Zutto sagasu shiroi tenshi no sugata  
Kitto futte kuru  
Atarashii watashi kureru hane_

_Kazahana tsuretette maboroshi no EDEN made  
Koko de nara sukoshi dake wa  
Sunao ni nareru ka mo ne_

**Layla  
**_Kamisama nante inai  
Dakedo dareka shinjitai  
Ima wa mada otona ni naritakunai  
Sakura fubuki hisoka ni_

**Bella  
**_Murasaki RAIRAKKU kaoru koro ni wa  
Tooi yuki no kioku wa  
Massara ni sarasara nagareteku_

_Zutto ou wa  
Kono fukai mori no mukou  
Kitto matte iru  
Issho ni aruite kureru hito_

_Toori ame yo yande  
Yozora ga mite mitai no  
Koko de nara toki ga tomaru  
Shoujo no mama de itai_

**Layla  
**_Kamisama nante inai  
Dakedo nanika shinjitai  
Sonna koto omou  
Oborozuki yo  
Sakura fubuki toketeku_

**Bella  
**_Kamisama nante inai  
Dakedo dareka shinjitai  
Ima wa mada toki wo tomete  
Otona ni narenai kara_

**Together  
**_Kamisama nante inai  
Dakedo nanika shinjitai  
Sonna koto omou  
Oborozukiyo  
Sakura fubuki toketeku_

* * *

The crowd cheered louder this time. Mark slapped me on the back and got ready. Bella came up to me and kissed me on the lips. I looked at her with wide eyes.

"Don't worry. You'll be fine. You did fine yesterday." Bella said.

"Ok. I trust you. You looked great out there."

"You'll look even better."

"I doubt that."

In the corner of my eye, I saw Layla glare at Bella. I wonder what that's all about. If Layla is jealous of Bella than I have to stay away from her.

"Bella why is Layla glaring at you?"

Crap!!!! I didn't mean to say that out loud. Everyone turned to Layla. This isn't going to end well. And everyone knows it.

"Not again" whispered Mark.

I tapped his shoulder. He turned to me.

"This happened before?" I asked.

"Yes. When Dan rejected Layla. He told her that he liked Bella. Bella wasn't interested in Dan. But Layla started the fight anyway. Looks like Layla is really jealous of Bella this time."

"Why?"

"Bella has you. Layla doesn't. She'll do anything to make you like her better than Bella."

"She really isn't my type."

"She's no ones type."

We laughed but were interrupted by a slapping sound. We turned to see Layla with her hand up and Bella looking away. Bella lunged at Layla and fell to the ground. They started to fight. Mr. Calibri came up to Bella and grabbed her. Mark grabbed Layla.

"THAT"S ENOUGH!!!!Layla this is the second time you did this. I told you if this happens again, you're fired." Mr. Calibri screamed.

"You can't fire me. I'm better than everyone in this building." Layla screamed back.

I heard the crowd go silent. Layla forgot to take over her microphone. Sucks for her. I hope Bella is alright. That slap sounded like it hurt.

"To bad because YOU"RE FIRED!!!!!!!"

"If you fire her than I quit." Said Mark

"Go ahead. I can replace you too."

Layla stomped her foot, Mark shrugged, and they walked away. Guess I don't have to worry about her.

"Who knows how to play drums and bass?" Mr. Calibri asked my family who was now standing behind him.

"Sir I know how to play bass." Jasper responded.

Mr. Calibri turned to Jasper and smiled.

"Jasper Whitlock. Nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you as well."

"Anyone else?"

"I know how to play the drums." Alice said.

"Jasper's wife. It's nice to see you too."

"I know. Me too."

"Alice, you'll sing the Russian and Japanese songs with Bella. Jasper, Edward, and…..what's your name." Mr. Calibri pointed to Rosalie and Emmett.

"I'm Emmett and this is my wife Rosalie."

"Emmett you'll perform with Jasper and Edward. It's a three-part song. Meaning three men. Rosalie you'll sing with Bella and Alice. The song is also three-part. Everyone got it. good. Now Mr and Mrs. Cullen will you please follow me." Mr. Calibri said.

My parents left. All of us looked at Bella. She sighed.

"Emmett, Jasper, and Edward y'all are on right now. The crowd knows what happened. I'll join you guys on the second song. Both are in Japanese. Remember those songs I wrote in high school?" Bella said.

"Oh you mean those songs we did for the talent show?" Emmett asked.

"Yes those songs. And Alice you know which songs you'll sing with me. Rosalie you're singing three sings with us. Everyone got it?" Bella said.

We nodded. Emmett, Jasper, and I walked out on stage and stood in our position. Now I remember the songs. They were really fun to sing. Hope the guys remember.

**

* * *

**

**(Todokanu Omoi by Three Lights)**

**Jasper  
**_Yume no naka de nando mo  
Sotto kuchidzuke kawashitaSukitooru tsubura na hitomi ni  
Suikomarete iku_

**Emmett**

_Kimi no naka de madoromu  
Nukumori ni tsutsumarete sou_

_Aa itsu made mo samenaide to_

_Tsuraku sakebu no sa_

**Edward**

_Mune no oku no takanari kara_

_Jibun de mo honki to shiru_

_Setsunasugite modokashikute_

_Akiramekirenai_

**Together**

_Motto deai ga hayakereba to_

_Iiwake bakari mitsuketeru_

**Edward**

_Tsuki no hikari ga todokanu kanata e_

_Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai_

**Jasper**

_Asayake ni terasareta_

_Kimi no egao mabushisugite_

_Kono mama fukairi shite iku_

_Jibun ga kowai yo_

**Emmett**

_Fui ni naru PHS ga_

_Futari no kyori hiraku yo_

_Tomodachi da to ii hito da to_

_Warikirenakute_

**Together**

_Kinou anna ni yasashikute mo_

_Ima goro aitsu no ude no naka..._

_Tsuki no hikari ga todokanu kanatae_

_Aa kimi wo tsuresaritai_

* * *

Everyone cheered for us. That songs was easy. But does Bella join us in the second song? I really don't remember. The girls except Bella came out her and joined us. Great the guys will have their wives and I have no one. Just like college. Horrible times. Horrible times.

**

* * *

**

(Nagareboshi He by Three Lights)

**Rosalie/Alice  
**_Search for your love..._

**Emmett/Edward/Jasper**

_Kimi wa itsumo kagayaiteta_

_Egao hitotsu chiisa na hoshi_

_Taisetsu ni shiteta yo _

**Rosalie/Alice  
**_(eien no Starlight)_

**Emmett/Edward/Jasper  
**_Ano hi boku wa mamorenakute_

_Kuyashi namida koraeta dake_

_Itami ga nokoru yo _

**Rosalie/Alice**_  
(wasurenai Sweet heart)_

**Together  
**_Search for your love, sora no suishou_

_Search for your love, nakanaide kure_

_Search for your love, hontou wa_

_Dakishimetai no sa__**.**_

**We all get on our knees and put one arm in front. Then Bella joins us.**

**Bella**

_Kimi no kaori zutto_

**Rosalie/Alice/Emmett/Edward/Jasper**

(sagashiteru)

**Bella  
**_Boku no koe yo todoke _

**Rosalie/Alice/Emmett/Edward/Jasper**_  
(aishiteru)_

**Bella**

_Ima doko ni iru no _

**Rosalie/Alice/Emmett/Edward/Jasper**

_(Moonlight Princess)_

**Together**

_Boku no purinsesu_

_Kotaete answer for me_

_Ima sugu answer for me_

_Kotaete answer for me_

_Yasashiku answer for me_

**Bella**_  
Tooi yozora kakenuketeku_

_Nagareboshi ni negau yo ima_

_Aitai to sasayaku _

**Rosalie/Alice/Emmett/Edward/Jasper**_  
(tsutaete yo Starlight)_

**Bella**

_Toki ga sugite otona ni naru_

_Boku wa yatto kizuita no sa_

_Tarinai kakera ni _

**Rosalie/Alice/Emmett/Edward/Jasper**

_(soba ni ite Sweet heart)_

**Together**_  
Search for your love, gin no unabara_

_Search for your love, fune wa tadayou_

_Search for your love, kuruoshisa ni_

_Nagasarete yuku_

**Bella**_  
Kimi no kaori zutto _

**Rosalie/Alice/Emmett/Edward/Jasper**_  
(sagashiteru)_

**Bella**

_Boku no koe yo todoke _

**Rosalie/Alice/Emmett/Edward/Jasper**

_(aishiteru)_

**Bella**_  
Ima doko ni iru no _

**Rosalie/Alice/Emmett/Edward/Jasper**_  
(Moonlight Princess)_

**Together**

_Boku no purinsesu_

_Kotaete answer for me_

_Ima sugu answer for me_

_Kotaete answer for me_

_Yasashiku answer for me_

**Bella/Edward**

_Kotaete answer for me_

**Alice/Jasper**

_Ima sugu answer for me_

**Rosalie/Emmett**

_Kotaete answer for me_

**Together**_  
Yasashiku answer for me

* * *

_

By know my I should be deaf but I'm not. With all the screaming the crowd had made. Emmett, Jasper, and I left the stage. Three microphones were put on the stage. Rosalie on the left, Alice on the right, and Bella on the middle.

**

* * *

**

(Romance by Aino Minako)

**Together  
**_I Love you Baby Baby  
RAITO keshite  
Baby Baby Kiss wo shite  
Baby Baby  
Romance kizuite  
HORA kakuretenaide  
HORA hajimaru wa_

**Rosalie  
**_Kyou wa otenki na no  
Mado utsuru anata_

**Together**_  
__Koi wo kizandeku DAIARII  
OKIMARI desu  
_

**Bella  
**_Demo nanika sukoshi _

_kyori kanjiteru wa  
_

**Together  
**_Anata watashi no mune ni  
Kagi wo kakete shimau wa_

**Alice**_  
Deaeta kiseki wa  
Guuzen ja nai no ni_

**Together**_  
Dakiai hada ni shigekiteki  
_

_I Need you Baby Baby  
RAITO keshite  
Baby Baby Kiss wo shite  
Baby Baby  
Romance kizuite  
Baby Baby hoho wo yosete  
Baby Baby kimagure ne  
Baby Baby  
Sore de mo tanoshii  
HORA kibou ga mieru  
HORA kagayaku ne!_

**Rosalie  
**_Nee kikoeru desho  
Haru iro no kaze ga_

**Together**_  
Koi wo ai ni kaeru toki ga  
Yatte kita no_

**Bella**_  
Mou jirettai no yo  
Soko ga suki da kedo_

**Together**_  
Anata watashi no mune no naka de  
Dakishimechau wa_

**Alice**_  
BIKKURI na anata ni  
Ufufu tokimeki to_

**Together**_  
CHANSU!  
Mou tomerarenai no yo  
_

_I love you Baby Baby  
RAITO tsukete  
Baby Baby Kiss wo shite  
Baby Baby  
Romance hajiketa  
Baby Baby kizuita no ne  
Baby Baby tawamure yo  
Baby Baby  
Anata ga soba ni iru  
HORA kane ga kikoeru  
DAARIN dakishimete  
Sora RIBON iro_

_I Need you Baby Baby  
DOKIDOKI suru  
Baby Baby kuchibiru ga  
Baby Baby  
Romance furueru  
Baby Baby hoho wo yosete  
Baby Baby kimagure ne  
Baby Baby  
Sore de mo shiawase  
HORA kibou ga mieru  
HORA kagayaku no  
HORA hajimaru wa!_**

* * *

**

**(C'est La Vie by Aino Minako)**

**Bella  
**_Doushiyou mo nai shoudou ni tsukiugokasarete ima  
Watashi no sore wa hajimatta kimi wo motomeru omoi_

_Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga tsumaranai you ni  
JINSEE mo sukoshi ZUREtara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai_

**Together  
**_Atsui kimochi wa C'est la vie  
Watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
Kakenukete_

**Rosalie  
**_Hito wa naze ichido dake shika ikiru CHANSU ga nai no  
Toki wa naze ichibyou sae mo tachidomaranai no darou_

**Alice**_  
Omoigakenai dokoka ga ne  
Kutsuzure wo okosu mitai ni  
Tokidoki wa mune no dokoka ga setsunaku nattari suru kedo_

**Together  
**_Kitto mitsukaru C'est la vie  
Watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu  
Nani mo mienai dakedo nanika ga mitai kara  
Oikakete_

**Bella  
**_Yotei chouwa no shousetsu ya eiga ga _

**Rosalie  
**_tsumaranai you ni  
JINSEE mo sukoshi _

**Alice  
**_ZUREtara omoshiroi no kamoshirenai_

**Together  
**_Atsui kimochi wa  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de iru kagiri  
C'est la vie anata wo aishitsuzuketai  
C'est la vie watashi ga watashi de aru riyuu  
C'est la vie anata ga anata de aru riyuu_

_Me no mae ni aru kono shunkan ga ikiru basho  
Kakenukete  
Kakenukete_

* * *

"This is the last song before the band makes the grand exit. Enjoy."

**

* * *

****(All About Us by t.A.T.u)**

**Bella  
**_They say  
They don't trust  
You, me, we, us  
So we'll fall  
If we must  
Cause it's you, me  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
_

**Together**_  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
_

**Bella  
**_It's all about us_

**Alice**_  
(It's all about us)  
_

**Bella  
**_It's all about love_

**Alice**_  
(It's all about us)  
_

**Bella**_  
In you I can trust_

**Alice**_  
(It's all about us)  
_

**Bella  
**_It's all about us_

**Alice**_  
If they hurt you  
They hurt me too  
So we'll rise up  
Won't stop  
And it's all about  
It's all about  
_

**Together**_  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us  
all about us  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know  
_

**Bella  
**_It's all about us_

**Alice**_  
(It's all about us)  
_

**Bella  
**_It's all about love_

**Alice**_  
(It's all about us)  
_

**Bella**_  
In you I can trust_

**Alice**_  
(It's all about us)  
_

**Bella  
**_It's all about us_

_They don't know  
They can't see  
Who we are  
Fear is the enemy  
Hold on tight  
Hold on to me  
'Cause tonight_

**Together**_  
It's all about us  
It's all about  
All about us  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
All about us  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
There's a thing that they can't touch  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)_

_It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)  
It's all about  
All about us (all about us)  
We'll run away if we must  
'Cause ya know (ah ah)  
It's all about us (all about us)_

**Bella  
**_It's all about us_

**Alice**_  
(It's all about us)  
_

**Bella  
**_It's all about love_

**Alice**_  
(It's all about us)  
_

**Bella**_  
In you I can trust_

**Alice**_  
(It's all about us)  
_

**Bella  
**_It's all about us_

* * *

The song ended. Jasper and I walked backstage and took our instruments. Bella went to the piano and started to play. Then we came in after she finished playing.

**

* * *

****(Call Me When Your Sober by Evanescence)**

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

_Should I let you fall?  
Lose it all?  
So maybe you can remember yourself.  
Can't keep believing,  
We're only deceiving ourselves .  
And I'm sick of the lie,  
And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

_Couldn't take the blame_.  
_Sick with shame.  
Must be exhausting to lose your own game.  
Selfishly hated,  
No wonder you're jaded.  
You can't play the victim this time,  
And you're too late._

_Don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
You want me,  
Come find me.  
Make up your mind._

_You never call me when you're sober.  
You only want it cause it's over,  
It's over._

_How could I have burned paradise?  
How could I - you were never mine._

_So don't cry to me.  
If you loved me,  
You would be here with me.  
Don't lie to me,  
Just get your things.  
I've made up your mind._

* * *

Everyone in the crowd cheered. Rosalie and Emmett joined us. We all took a bow. Bella looked at us and smiled.

"This night was filled with some drama and good music. We have new band members. Give it up for Edward one more time." Bella said

I went next to Bella and looked at everyone. They cheered my name. they also screamed.

"Let me introduce you to the new drummer Alice Whitlock. She's the owner of Cullen Fashions and Edward's sister. Our new bass guitarist Jasper Whitlock. He's the famous history teacher at the University of Seattle. He's Alice's husband and Edward's brother-in-law. Jasper also has been here since I first performed at Goth Inspired." Bella said.

Again with the crowd chanting Alice's and Jasper's name. can this crowd scream any louder?

"Our other singers and dancers are Emmett and Rosalie Cullen. Emmett owns the popular gym called 'Building Muscles' in Forks. Rosalie owns a famous garage in Washington called 'Hale Mechanics'. Emmett is Edward's brother and Rosalie's husband. And Rosalie is Emmett's wife and Edward's sister-in-law."

How many times are they gonna say our names? Seriously. I can't wait to take Bella home. God all the things I want to do to her. Can she end this already?

"Thank you so much. We love you all. Come back next year for the next festival."

By no the whole concert hall were on their feet cheering and screaming for us. We got off stage and were met by our parents. I saw Chief Swan, Renee, and Phil there too.

"Bells you did good." Chief Swan said.

"You know I love the Russian and Japanese songs you did. So you did learn from me." Renee said.

"Good job kiddo." Phil said.

"Thanks dad. Thanks Mom. Thanks Phil. Its good to be back on stage. How did you like the show Carlisle and Esme?" Bella said.

"It was excellent dear. All my children are growing up too fast. And now with Edward and Bella together. I feel the family is complete." Esme said.

"Edward and Bella together?" Bella's parents and Phil said.

"Yeah. Mom, dad, Phil meet my new boyfriend Edward. Edward meet my parents." Bella said.

"I'm not happy about this Bells. But he's better than Jacob Black. Stay away from him." Chief Swan said.

"Is this what you want Bella?" Renee asked.

"Yes. Edward's what I want. Besides I'm already an adult. I have to make mistakes sometimes. Not that I mean you're a mistake Edward." Bella rambled.

"Its fine love. I know what you meant."

"Lets go celebrate kids. Dinners are on the parents." Phil said.

"Thanks Phil." We said.

"Yes thank you." Our parents said sarcastically.

Someone cleared their throat. We turned to see the person I wanted to kill for hurt my Bella.

* * *

**Sorry I took long.**

**I went to Texas and I regret it.**

**So who do you think it is?**

**Mike**

**Dan**

**Jacob**

**You guys can vote by hitting the review button.**

**I'll update soon.**

**Happy New Year......even if it is to late.**


	12. Is it the Truth or is it a Lie ?

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight................

* * *

**

APOV

The look on Edward's face was making me afraid. I'm not even afraid of Edward. I wonder who this guy is. Bella and Edward recognize him.

"Why are you here?" Edward said angrily.

"I came to warn you about my cousin."

"Cousin?" Bella said.

"Jacob."

"What's going on? Who the hell is this? Who the hell is Jacob? How do you know him? And why is Edward angry?" Rosalie said.

"Dan used to be in the band before he was replaced by Edward. Jacob is our neighbor. And Edward's angry because when you found us in the hall way, I was thrown to the wall by Dan." Bella explained.

"You threw my baby sister at the wall. You are so dead." Emmett said in a threatening voice.

"I'm sorry. I have no idea what came over me. But Bella, Edward you have to listen to me about Jacob." Dan said.

"How do we know that your not lying?" I asked.

"Children please let him explain." Esme said.

"Go on." Carlisle said.

"Jacob is the one who rapes and kills the girls he's with except one."

"Ha! I knew it was him." Jasper said.

Jasper never liked Jacob since college. Actually our whole family didn't like Jacob. He's the reason why Edward almost got kicked out of college.

"Oh dear. I didn't know Jacob was capable of doing these such horrible things." Esme said.

"That explains all the bodies the police found. About 20 to 25 bodies." Carlisle said.

"Sure does." Charlie said.

"Can't believe it." Renee said.

"This is so new too me. Forks actually has a rapist/murder." Phil said.

We all looked at him in shock. How stupid can he be? I mean really.

"See rosie baby. When I say Jacob is a rapist. He's a rapist." Emmett said to Rosalie.

Rosalie slapped Emmett in the back of the head. I can't believe it. All those girls raped and killed.

"What do you mean except one?" I asked.

"He didn't kill his 20th girl." Dan explained.

"She's still alive?" asked Edward

"Yeah."

"Leah Clearwater." Bella, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett whispered together.

"Who?" We all asked except Dan.

"He kept her alive." Rosalie said.

"We thought she was dead." Jasper said.

"She was our friend. She also had a crush on Jacob." Emmett said.

"Now she's with him. Serving as a sex toy." Bella said.

"Love, who are you talking about?" Edward asked her.

"Leah Clearwater. Seth's big sister and Sue's daughter. She's my step sister." Bella said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?" we all screamed.

"I'm remarried. My wife, Bella's step mom Sue Clearwater. Seth and Leah are my children." Charlie continued.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Renee said.

"I had to keep it a secret. Sue knew about us and she didn't want me to get upset. you have Phil and I have Sue.

I heard a clap come from behind us……..

**

* * *

**

JPOV

No it can't be. It's been way too long. She can't possibly still have a crush on me after all these years. I love her as a friend nothing more. Alice will not like this at all. My ex-girlfriend being here doesn't help. And of course she brought her sisters.

"Jazz Cat it's nice to see you again."

"It's nice to see you too Kate."

**

* * *

**

EMPOV

Why me? Why now? Why her? I made a mistake dating her. So did Edward and Jasper. They only wanted us for our money. We met them before we met Rosalie, Alice, and Bella. I can smell a cat fight between them.

"Emmy Bear it's been too long, my love."

"Uh…….h-hi Irina."

**

* * *

**

EPOV

What the hell? After all these years we dumped them, they come back. Money was their only goal. They didn't love us. I hope Bella will understand. She knows I used to be a player but she wasn't my first girlfriend.

"Eddie Deer…….I've missed you."

"Tanya."

**

* * *

**

CPOV

The three girls that broke my boys hurt. Irina, Tanya, and Kate Denali. They live in Alaska. Their parents were our friends. But they conned us for money. Carmen and Eleazar Denali.

"Carlisle my old friend. How are you?"

"I'm fine Eleazar."

**

* * *

**

ESPOV

The one women who accused my husband about having an affair with her is back. I wanted to so badly rip her hair out. Carlisle is not like that. She thinks that her and her family can come back after what they did to us.

"Esme dear……..you look nice."

"I could say the same."

**

* * *

**

RPOV

She did not just call him Emmy Bear. Who the hell does she think she is? I'll tell her who she's messing with.

"Hi I'm Rosalie _Cullen._"

"Oh. HI I'm Irina Denali. Emmett's ex."

I turned to Emmett. he looked at me apologically. He lied to me. My own husband lied about not having any realtionships at all.

"Rose….."

"You lied to me."

"But I-"

"Don't. I'm going to live with Alice for awhile."

I didn't let him respond. I walked towards Alice. I saw she was having an argument with Kate.

**

* * *

**

APOV

"Who gives you the right to call_ my_ husband Jazz Cat?"

"Kate Denali. Jasper's ex girlfriend."

"I don't care if you're the queen of England. Jasper told me all about you and what you did. Golddigging whore."

"You did not just call me that."

"Are you deaf or something?"

Kate slapped me in the face. I lunged at her. I punched her in the nose. Jasper grabbed me and Irina grabbed Kate.

"You broke my nose!!!!!" Kate screamed.

"Good because you need a new one. But you'll still look like a man."

I heard Jasper and Rosalie laugh at my comment. Irina was about to attack me when Rosalie tackled her. No one messes with Rosalie when she's mad.

"You……..fat…..ass…….bitch." Irina said.

Irina kicked Rosalie in the stomach. Kate grabbed Irina's arm. Jasper and I went to look at Rosalie.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yes. But she doesn't kick that hard." Rosalie said.

"Are you insane? How can you attack my sister like that? I should have let Alice beat your ass. If you had one." Jasper said.

"But….." Kate said.

"Leave. Irina you are such a bitch. For attacking my wife. I must have been drunk when dated to you." Emmett said.

"Whatever." They said together.

"Rosie baby are you alright?" Emmett asked her

"Yeah I'm alright. I'm sorry. I love you."

"I love you too. Your forgiven."

They we're interrupted by a scream. We turned to see Tanya attacking Bella and Eleazar attacking Carlisle.

**

* * *

**

BPOV

Tanya was on top of me. She can't even fight but she was heavy.

"Tanya get off her." Edward said while taking her off me.

"Oh Eddie. See you still love me."

"Yes."

He said yes to her. He still loves her. He never loved me. I looked at Dan. He nodded at me. Which meant Jacob put them up to this. Tanya and her family are working for Jacob. For money. I looked at Edward and he was kissing Tanya back. And he wasn't acting.

"Bella."

I looked behind me to see the Cullens looked at me apologetically. I gave them a sad smile. Then the tears came. I looked back at Edward and Tanya. They were still kissing. I shook my head and ran. Ran away from everything. My life. I crashed into something. I fell on the ground.

I looked up to see Jacob.

"Please don't hurt me." I said

"My cousin has lied to you Bella. All those girls left me. I never raped or killed anyone."

"What about Leah?"

"She left me too."

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm sorry. But I want you Bella. Please come with me. Leah was acting like that because you didn't like me. She will if you come with me."

"Yes." I whispered.

"Let's go."

Jacob picked me up bridal style and carried me to his car. I got in. I saw Leah smile at me.

"Leah?"

"Oh Bella I'm so sorry for how I acted with you. Believe when I tell you Jacob is good." Leah said while hugging me.

"Alright." I whispered back.

"Edward has been lying to you since you met again."

I started to cry again. Everything was a lie.

**

* * *

**

CHPOV

Bella ran out the building. The one thing I tell Edward not to do, he does it. I went up to him and slammed him into the wall. He just stared at me.

"Why did I tell you?"

"Sir….I don't know what came over me." Edward said.

"Chief Swan."

I turned to Tanya.

"What?"

"Eddie here still has feelings for me. that's why he broke your daughter's heart." Tanya said in her nasally voice.

She was annoying. I'd throw her in jail too. Her family for that matter.

"Edward……"

"Tanya is lying. I love Bella. I-I-I can't believe I did that to her. I'm so stupid. She'll think I lied to her." Edward said whispering to himself.

Dan came running back here. He looked tired and panicked. Panicked?

"He…..car……took." he wheezed out.

"Take a deep breath and speak."

"I followed Bella out. She crashed into Jacob. He lied to her but she didn't believe him. He told her the truth and said that Leah didn't like Bella because she didn't like Jacob. Bella went with him. I saw Leah in the car hugging Bella." Dan said in one breath.

I looked at Edward and was about to punch him but a hand stopped me. I looked down to see Renee.

"Renee let go."

"Punching him won't make Bella come back."

I sighed and let Edward go. Renee went up to him and hugged him. Is she nuts?

"I know what she did to you." Renee said to Edward.

"You do?" he asked confused.

"The drink that Bella gave you had a drug in it. The second person to kiss you, you will obey them. But you snapped out of it when Charlie attacked you."

Then cops came in. I saw Mark and he smiled at me.

"Denali family. You are under arrest for the 10th time." Mark said.

"10th time?!?!?!?!?" we screamed.

"They've been working for Jacob since he started. We catch them but not him. This time the have the death penalty." Mark said.

"Alright. Arrest them. Then come back. We have to discuss something."

Mark nodded. They took the Denali's out of the building. I looked at Renee.

"How did you know about that drug?"

"The reason I met Phil."

"You….."

"No Phil's ex did the same thing to him but I got him out of it."

"Oh."

"Charlie what did you want to discuss?" Mark said.

"Jacob has Bella. Do you know where he is?" I asked him.

"No but Dan does." Mark said.

"Dan."

"I can't help."

"Why not?" I said angrily.

"I'm gonna pound you." Emmett said.

"Emmett clam down." Rosalie said.

"He has a reason Rosalie. Bella believed Jacob." Jasper screamed at her.

"Stop screaming everyone." Alice screamed.

"CHILDREN!!!!!!" Esme said.

"Why can't you help us Dan?" Carlisle asked.

"Because he isn't going to keep her." Dan said staring at Edward.

"He's gonna kill her." Edward said.

"No. Jacob wants to kill you."

"Why me?" Edward asked.

"He wants Bella for himself. But he wants you to prove to him that you're capable of defending your woman. You'll get a phone call. I can't bring you because he's relocating." Dan explained to us.

"I have to go." Edward said.

"You are not going alone. We'll come with you." Emmett said.

"Family sticks together Edward. Remember that. Bella wouldn't want you to risk yourself like that." Jasper said.

"We want to help. Bella is part of this family." Rosalie said.

"I'm not losing my son because he's being selfish." Esme said with tears in her eyes.

"Edward, your mother is right. Would Bella want to see you be killed in front of her?" Carlisle asked him.

"She wouldn't care. She hates me. and its my fault." Edward started to cry.

"Edward, you might of hurt my baby girl but Carlisle is right. Bella needs you. Explain everything to her. I'm sure she'll understand." I said.

Edward nodded. He wiped the tears away and looked at everyone.

"Ok. But first we wait for his phone call." Edward said.

"Yippee!!!!! Edward still loves us." Alice cheered.

"Of course I love you guys. You're my family. We need to stick together. Charlie, Renee, Phil will you accept me as family if Bella forgives me?"

"Of course. You make her happy. She needs you. Just like you need her. You're each others halves." Phil said.

"Phil's right. You two are inseperatable. You love each other. Nothing can change that. I accept you." Renee said.

Everyone was looking at me. I hate being emotionally. Even in front of everyone. I took a deep breath.

"Welcome to the family. But if you hurt again, I won't hesitate to throw your ass in jail."

"Charlie, you just ruined the moment." Renee said angrily.

We all laughed at her. She joined in. We were interrupted by a ring. Everyone turned to Edward. He picked up his cell phone and looked at it. Edward looked at us.

"It's him."

* * *

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LOVE CLIFF HANGERS.**

**So what do you think will happen?**

**Will Edward and his family find Bella?**

**Will Bella stay alive or die?**

**Will Jacob be truthful?**

**Will Leah team up with Dan and help Bella or kill Bella before Jacob can?**

**Will you review this story?**

**I'll update soon.**


	13. Finding Out About Everything

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight..................

* * *

**

EPOV

The phone rang. I checked the number. It said private number on the screen. Jacob Black always called with a private number. I looked at everyone.

"It's him."

"Well answer it. Don't stand there like an idiot." Rosalie said.

"Thanks for your worldly advice Rosalie." I said sarcastically.

I answered the phone. But I didn't say anything. I stayed silent. Until he broke the silence.

"Cullen?" Jacob Black's voice asked.

"Where is she Black?"

"Far away from you. I thought you were smarter than that. But I guess I was wrong."

"Where are you?" I asked.

"Uh uh. You have to do a task for me. "

I put the phone on speaker. Everyone was paying close attention to Jacob.

"What task?"

"Find Mike Newton or Little Bellsie starts dying"

"Do NOT touch my daughter" Screamed Charlie

"I'll personally kill you." Emmett screamed.

"S-She's dying?" I whispered.

"If you don't find Mike then she will be. Very slowly"

"I'll do it."

"Call back when you find him."

"Your number shows up privately. So I can't." I said.

"The number is 060-030-1901."**(Guess the number?)**

"Alright."

Jacob hung up. Charlie wrote the number down. This is my entire fault. Bella left with Jacob because I kissed Tanya. But it meant nothing to me at all. My Love. My life. My reason to live. Isabella Marie Swan. In high school, I always imagined Bella as my wife. The name sounded so perfect. Isabella Marie Cullen. If she forgives then she'll have that name. I wish I could find you. My family and Bella's family has helped me so much. I don't deserve them. Any of them. And a new friend. Dan warned us about his cousin Jacob. He's been so helpful to us.

"Edward?" Dan said.

"Yes?"

"I have a confession to make. I'm the one who put the drug in your water."

I looked at him for a minute. Then I lunged at him. He didn't fight back. Only blocked himself. Emmett grabbed me. Jasper helped Dan up.

"WHY WOULD YOU DRUG ME?" I screamed.

"Because at that time I was helping Jacob. But I soon came to realize that this isn't my life. I didn't want to be a monster like him. But I had no choice. I'm sorry. I don't deserve your forgiveness. Chief Swan arrest me."

"No." Charlie said.

"I drugged Edward. I should go to jail for that."

"You helped us. And now we need your help again. Port Angeles is big. We need you to guide us."

"Alright."

"Edward we'll find Bella don't worry." Alice said.

"I know but what if we don't?"

"We will. You have us."

I nodded "Everyone will split into groups. Dan you're with me. Whoever finds Mike call me. Then I'll call everyone else. I'll drive to your location. Got it?"

"Yes."

We left the building and got into our cars. Dan was quiet the whole drive. It won't be hard to find Mike. Port Angeles isn't bigger than Forks.

Bella you'll back in my arms soon. It doesn't matter how long it takes. But first things first: Find Mike Newton. And what I didn't know is that Mike Newton knows how to hide.

**LPOV**

I felt like screaming. It's been three weeks since Bella came with us. I just don't get it. Why does my Jacob want my 'get every boy to drool over you' sister? She's nothing. She so boring and plain. Blah. Blah. Blah. I heard footsteps coming from Jacob's room. Let's take a look to see what he is up to. I quietly walked to the door. The door was opened a little. You can see Jacob in bed. I wonder who he's talking to.

"I know. I don't love Leah."

What? He..........doesn't...........love......me? Did I do something wrong? Was it just sex? Am I really nothing to him? But I told him everything about my life.

"I know. Sam even if she is Emily's cousin. I have Bella now. Leah is only a sex toy."

Bella. She was in danger. Oh no. It's because of me. I was blabbing about her to Jacob. That's why he wanted her. I told him a lie. Now she's gonna die because of me. I have to help her escape. I need help from someone. Dan. I tiptoed back to my room. Grabbing my cell phone, I dialed Dan's number.

Ring!!!

Ring!!!

Ring!!!

Answer the phone. I need your help.

Ring!!!

"Hello?" Dan's voice said.

"Dan?"

"What the hell do you want, Leah?"

"I need your help."

"I'm not getting involved with my cousin anymore. So no."

"I know the truth."

"Finally found out you were only a sex toy to Jacob. And that it's your fault Bella is gonna die."

"Yes. But I need your help."

"Sure."

"Send the La push people."

"Alright."

"Good luck."

"I have the Cullen's and Swans to help. I don't need any luck."

"Sure. Okay bye."

"Bye."

You have to hurry up. Time's almost up. Dan get them. Please. Bella's life depends on it.

**DPOV**

It's been three weeks. Three weeks since Bella left with Jacob. Three weeks since Jacob's call. Three weeks with no sleep and food. And to top it all off, Leah finds out the truth about her being Jacob's sex toy. And that it's her fault Bella was captured. I sighed. I saw Edward look at me. I smiled sheepishly. Edward had no emotions on his face. I was more afraid of Edward than Emmett. Emmett is strong but Edward had this ora about himself that's really deadly.

"You knew this whole time didn't you?"Edward asked.

"Yes but it didn't seem like you needed the information."

"You do realize that when we need your help. And keeping this from us isn't helpful."

"Sorry."

"It's alright. Let's keep looking."

I nodded. Then his phone rang. I let him talk. Edward finished talking and turned to me.

"Emmett and Rosalie found Mike. Let's go."

We drove in his Volvo. Edward was calling his family. I looked out the road seemed so familiar but I just don't know why. This road.......oh my god. This road was were Lillian Black got raped and killed on. October 15th was the date. Eight years ago. That's why Jacob is doing this. He knew his mother did horrible things. Jacob is doing the same thing the guy did to his mother. The punishment is for women who did horrible things in their past. But Bella did nothing at all. She's innocent. Whatever Leah told Jacob is the reason Bella's gonna die. We pulled in a parking lot. Edward and I got out the car. Emmett had Mike by the arms. Rosalie spotted us.

"Cullen? What the hell is going on?" Mike said angrily

"Jacob asked us to bring you to him as a task. Emmett put him in your truck." Edward said.

"Right on it."

Emmett threw Mike in his jeep. Mike had rope and duct tape tied to his hands. That must hurt when you take it off.

"How'd you find him?" Edward asked.

"We went to watch a movie. Emmett spotted Mike and tackled him down. We took him outside to wait for you." Rosalie explained.

"The family is coming. Let's wait for them."

Rosalie and Emmett went to the vending machine. I have to tell Edward about this.

"Edward, I have something important to tell you. But first, call Jacob."

Edward took his cell phone out. He dialed Jacob's number. Right when Jacob answered the phone, Edward's family and Bella's family arrived. He put the cell phone on speaker again.

"Hello?"

"We found him."

"It's been three weeks. How long does it take you to find Mike?"

"He was nowhere in Port Angeles. We looked everywhere. We only found him today."

"Hmm. The address is 1713 N. Thompson Dr. It's in Seattle."

Jacob hung up on Edward again. He looked up at us. His family went into their cars. We walked back to the Volvo. Edward started the engine and sped out the parking lot. He drives like a maniac. I wonder if he ever got into a car crash or a ticket.

"What did you want to tell me?" Edward said breaking the silence.

"I know why Jacob is doing all of this?"

"Hold on."

Edward called his family. Everyone was on speaker. I gulped. Here goes nothing.

"Continue" Edward said.

"Jacob's mother Lillian Black was raped and killed on the road we're driving on."

I heard 'gasp' and 'oh my god'. I would react the same if I found out that the road you're driving on was the same road someone's mother was raped and killed on.

"Jacob is punishing women who did horrible things they did in their past. His acting like the same guy who killed his mother."

"But why Bella? She's never did anything wrong at all in her life." Esme and Renee asked.

"Because Leah blabbed about Bella to Jacob. She told him a lie. Jacob is gonna punish Bella because of the lie."

"I'm gonna kill them." Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Charlie, and Phil said at the same time.

"Everyone drive to 1713 N. Thompson Dr. It's located in Seattle."

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ALICE STOP SCREAMING." Everyone screamed at Alice.

"You just gave me a headache." Rosalie complained.

"Edward?" Alice asked.

"Yes Alice?"

"1713 N. Thompson Dr. is the house where we met Bella."

**BPOV**

What have I done? I'm so stupid. I left with Jacob because Edward kissed Tanya. He doesn't love me. It was all a lie. Edward is better off with Tanya. He'll be happier with her. She's more beautiful than me. Even if she is poor. The door opened. Jacob popped in.

"Hey. How you feeling? Rough day today?"

"You want to know how I feel. Do you really?" I said angrily.

"Yes."

I was so pissed off at him. How can he ask me how I felt when he does know how I feel? Angry. Sad .Guilty. And heartbroken. But what I hate is that I miss him. He went with the blonde bimbo. All this was a lie. My only love.

"I feel angry, sad, guilty, and.........heartbroken. I'm angry because all Edward said was a lie. I'm sad because he doesn't love me at all. I'm guilty because I broke his promise. And I'm heartbroken because he was the first person in high school to actually love me. He should be happy with Tanya. Even is she is poor, she's more beautiful and graceful than me."

I was crying. I'm so emotional. I feel like nothing matters anymore. Why is this happening to me? I never did anything wrong in my life. I rather die than live. I have no reason to anymore.

"You are beautiful. She has plastic surgery. Bella.....you are so different."

"How am I different?" I asked.

"You are smart, selfless, and kind. Leah was wrong about you?" Jacob said.

"Leah? Wrong about what?"

"She said that you were a playboy in school with Edward. You dated guys for a few days than you broke up with them when they did something you didn't like. But that you still dated Edward when you were with other guys and when he was with other girls. That's why you live right next door to him."

"Jacob you do know you just described Leah in high school."

"Leah acted like that?" Jacob asked while looking at me.

"Yes but she went to school in La Push. Edward only dated those girls to get me jealous but it didn't work."

"Why would she do that?"

"She hates me."

"How can someone hate you?"

"When we hung out, guys would always ask me out on dates. That's when she started to push me away."

"Do you wanna know why I do this?" Jacob asked.

"Yes."

"Lillian Black was my mother. Eight years ago she was raped and killed. It was in Port Angeles. Today actually."

I went to hug Jacob. He froze at first but then hugged me back. I felt his tears in my hair. I can't believe something like this happened to him. Jacob broke the hug and looked out the window.

"Bella, you have to leave."

I was about to respond but I heard voices outside the house. Jacob turned off the lights. I looked out the window. The whole La Push town was here.

"Edward is coming to get you. Don't return for Leah. Go out threw the back door."

"Thank you Jacob. You're a good friend. I hope to see you again in the future." I said.

"Your welcome. I hope so too."

"Goodbye Jacob."

"Goodbye Bella."

I ran out the room. I went into the kitchen and saw the back door. I opened the door a little. I slipped out and ran outside. Someone grabbed me by the arm. I was about to scream but then I heard a familiar voice.

"Bella don't scream." His velvet voice whispered.

I turned around to see Edward. His eyes were blood shot red. And it looked like he lost some weight.

"Edward."

"Yes love. We need to leave."

I nodded. Edward picked me up bridal style and ran to his car. The passenger door opened. Dan stepped out.

"Thanks." Mumbled Edward.

Edward closed my door and ran to his side. Dan didn't get in. Edward saw this but didn't start the car.

"What are you doing? Get in the car." Edward said.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"Dan?" I asked.

"Yes Bella?"

"Go to Jacob. You're his only family left."

"Thank you Bella. Mike!!" Dan said.

I looked over to see Mike Newton running towards Dan.

"Yeah?" Mike asked.

"Let's go help Jacob. And don't say no. He saved you from getting jumped."

"You right. Come on."

Dan and Mike ran back towards the house. In the corner of my eye, I saw Edward look at me with a confused expression.

"We should go." I whispered.

"Right." He said.

Edward started the car and drove off. I can't wait to go home. I miss my parents and Phil. Forks, I'm coming back. I hope everything will be fine after that. But first I need to talk to Edward. It might end badly or not. It won't matter anyway. He has Tanya now.

"Bella?" Edward said

"Yes?"

"We need to talk when we get to Forks."

"I was thinking the same thing. But first I want to talk to my parents."

"Okay."

I guess he wants to break it to me about lying to me. But from what I learned from Jacob is that I can handle anything. If letting him go because he's happy with Tanya than I can't say anything. I'll always love him no matter what. He deserves someone better. Someone who can live up to his expectations. But I just don't know how he will take it.

* * *

**The story is not over yet.**

**Next Chapters**

**What happens to Jacob at the house.**

**Edward and Bella talk about their realtionship.**

**Their families find a way to get them back together.**

**Edward asks Bella on a date.**

**The Date.**

**There are more chapters but this is only what I'm giving you.**

**Will you review?**

**Will I reveal more info on the story?**

**How many ideas for stories do I have?**

**Only I and the readers shall know.**

**I'll update soon**


	14. Problems Are Annoying

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight................

* * *

**

BPOV

I woke up to see everything moving. Then I realized I'm still in Edward's car. I get up and stretch. I heard a chuckle. I look over to Edward. Why is he laughing?

"Your finally awake, Sleeping Beauty." Edward said.

"Hmm." Was all I said to him.

"Bella?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Your parents are at my parents house. Do you want to go there or go get some stuff?"

"Stuff?"

"Like clothes."

"Why?"

"Since your parents aren't going to let you back into your house until Jacob is in jail."

Jacob. Just saying his name is painful. He was nice to me during the three weeks. I wonder what happened back there. Did he get arrested or did he escape? Answers I may never know.

"Oh."

"Bella, do you……..do you have feelings for him?" Edward said in a hurtful tone.

Hurtful? What the hell? He's the one that hurt me. not the other way around. He can't still have feelings for me after kissing Tanya.

"No."

"You're a horrible liar Bella."

"You would know." I muttered.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Edward said angrily.

"You should know about lying since you are a liar."

"Bella I didn't kiss Tanya."

"Bullshit."

"Bella, Dan put drugs in my water. When I kiss the second person then I respond to them."

"Wow Edward that's the most stupidest thing I have ever heard."

"It's the truth. How did your mother meet Phil?"

"I don't know. She just said that she saw him playing baseball and fell in love with him."

"She lied."

"Are you accusing my mother?"

"She said that the same drug I drank is the same one Phil drank when they drugged him."

"Whatever Edward. I hope you have a wonderful life with that tramp."

"Bella wait."

"Goodbye forever."

I noticed we were in front of my house. Damn I'm slow. I got out the car and slammed the door. I walked into my house and slammed the door too. Then I did the possible thing I did when stuff like this happens. I found a rubber band and put it on. I felt a hand on my hip. How did Edward get in here?

"Edward get out."

But he didn't listen. I turned around and met blue eyes. It wasn't Edward.

"Hello Bella."

"Who are you?"

"The real rapist of Forks."

"But I thought Jacob was the rapist."

"My friend played my part as the fake rapist."

"Leave right now. My dad is the Chief Swan."

James took out a knife. I gulped. He came near me and grabbed me by the hair. I screamed.

**

* * *

**

EPOV

I heard screaming from Bella's house. I jumped out the car and ran to her house. I tried to open the door. But it was locked. I ran to the window. I saw a man with blonde long hair grabbed Bella by the hair and put a knife to her throat.

"Now listen to me. You do anything to call attention, I will kill you. Jacob did a great job as acting like me. No wonder your cousin hated you. You have very sexy features. I can't wait to have you."

James Granders. He used to go to our high school. James wanted Bella as much as I did. He showed it to her. She turned him down. I can't believe he's back after brutally attacking Bella for smacking him in the face. I saw the window in the living room open. I ran to the window and opened it more. I climbed in and fell on the floor.

"What was that? Is there someone here with you?" James asked.

"N-No."

There was a loud smack. Bella whimpered cries was what made me get up. I heard footsteps coming near the living room. I crawled into the hall. I peeked out to see James destroying the living room. I went into the kitchen and saw Bella tied up to a chair.

"Cullen!!!!!!!"

I turned around to James.

"Granders!!!!"

"Well I see the knight and shining armor came to rescue the damsel in distress. Making me the villain."

"Still saying those sayings Granders. Why are you here?"

"I'm taking what is rightfully mine."

"Bella is mine not yours."

"Used to be."

James hit me in the jaw. I heard Bella scream for help.

"Shut the fuck up"

James pulled out a gun. He was going to shoot Bella. I won't allow. I got up right when he was about to pull the trigger. He pulled the trigger and I jumped in front of her. I got shot in the shoulder.

"Edward!!!!!!!!" Bella cried.

"Good. Now to take care of you."

I got up and punched James in the balls. He fell over to the floor. I sat on the floor grabbing my shoulder. I looked up at Bella. She was crying and looking at me.

"Bella can you move?"

"No."

"Try to stand up and run backwards to something so the chair can break."

"Alright."

I looked at Bella get up and run into the refrigetator. Bella took off the rope and came to me. She smiled a sad smile. I tried my hardest to smile but I moved my shoulder and whimpered in pain.

"This is my fault."

"Baby its not your fault. I love you. I wasn't lying to you in the car about the drugs Dan put in my water. Please forgive me."

"Oh Edward. Yes. Yes I'll forgive you. I love you. Please don't leave me."

"I won't. Call your dad."

Bella took out her cellphone and called Charlie. I breathed in deeply.

"Hey dad."

"Edward's hurt."

"I'll tell you when you come here."

"Ok. bye."

Bella turned to me and put her hand on my cheek. I sighed and rested my head. I closed my eyes.

"Their coming."

"Everyone?" I asked.

"Yes."

"I love you."

"I love you." Bella cried out.

I looked at Bella. I grabbed her chin and kissed her lips. Bella kissed back. This kiss wasn't like the ones we shared. It was a goodbye kiss. But I promised I wasn't going anywhere. I opened my eyes. James was getting up.

"Bella….." I tried to speak but she didn't stop kissing me.

James got up and limped over to us. I pushed Bella off me. she looked at me with a confused expression. James had the knife in his hand.

"I'm going to kill you Cullen."

"Hey James."

We looked over to see Bella standing behind him a few feet away.

"What?" He asked

"Kill me first."

"Bella what are yiou doing?" I screamed.

James walked over to Bella. He threw the knife but she dodged it. Bella stepped on the counter and looked at James.

"You little bitch?!?!?!"

"The reason I didn't want to go out with you in high school because I had a crush on Edward."

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!"

Bella had a crush on me in high school? But she said she didn't at all. I can't believe it. Bella looked at me but was thrown to the floor by James. She tried to get up but couldn't move.

"See you in hell."

"Actually I won't see you in hell. Why don't you visit your wife in hell."

Bella grabbed the gun and shot James in the chest. James fell to the floor. The door busted open. My family and Bella's family came piling in. everyone came to us.

"Bella" was all I said before everything went black.

_~ Hospital ~_

I heard a beeping noise. I opened my eyes to see Bella smiling over me.

"Hey sleepy head." Bella whisperd.

"Hey. How long was I out? How's Charlie?"

"Hey um….had a heart attack."

"Is he ok?"

"Yeah. Sue is going to babysit him for now. But we will visit him constantly."

"How's the head?"

"How's the shoulder?"

"Baby…..we really have to talk."

"Lets go home but Charlie wants to see you."

I nodded. I got up and walked to Charlie's bed. I sat down on the chair. Bella left the room to give us privacy.

"Edward you've done good. My daughter is happy again. Just don't hurt her again or I will kill instead of arresting you."

"Sure Charlie. I hope you get better soon. Bella and I have to go and talk."

"If she kills you then I won't arrest her."

I chuckled and gave Charlie a hug. I left his room and went to find Bella. I wrapped my arms around her.

"Ready to go home?"

"Yeah."

We walked out the hospital. I opened the door for her and ran to my side. I started the engine and drove to my house. A couple of minutes later we arrived. Bella got out and I followed her. We enetered the house and sat down in the living room.

"Bella I want to say that I'm sorry about all of this. No one should have gone threw this. I put broke your heart. I don't deserve you at all. But you kept me anyway."

"Edward you don't have to apologize. I understand that you'll be happier with Tanya. I'm allowing you to go. I still love you but I want you to be happy."

"Bella I can only be happy with you. I'm not leaving you for anyone. I love you and you only."

"Edward make love to me."

"Anything for you love."

We kissed each other eagerly. It felt like we been gone for years and only found each other again. I pulled Bella's shirt off along with mine. We took each others clothing off. Bella layed back on the couch. I took my place in between her legs.

"I love you with all my heart Edward."

"I love you with all my life Bella."

I entered Bella. We moaned at the loss of contact we had from three weeks ago. I started to move faster against her. We moaned together. Our skins slapped against each other. We fit perfectly together. Nothing can ruin this for us. No one else will come between us. It'll only be Bella and I. forever.

"Edward……ohhh……move…….mmmm…..faster."

"Hold on baby."

I moved faster. I felt her tightened against me. I put my lips near her ear.

"Cum with me."

Bella screamed my name. then I screamed her name. I fell on top of her. My head was at her breasts. She was running her hand threw my hair.

"Bella move in with me."

I felt Bella try to get up. I got off her. Bella looked at me.

"What?"

"Move in with me."

"Edward……..yes."

"Thank you love. Tomorrow we'll call Emmett and Jasper to help. Right now we are going in the shower and having more minding blowing sex."

Bella giggled. I picked her up and ran upstairs. The whole day was spent having sex everywhere in the house. I can't wait to make Bella mine forever.

* * *

**Wow alot is happening.**

**Story is almost over.**

**But I will try to make the chapters more intersting.**

**Hope you will read my other stories I right in the future.**

**Trying to finish a book I'm writing.**

**If it ever gets published, I hope you read it.**

**Will you review?**

**Will I continue?**

**Will I write stories that are not about Edward and Bella?**

**Lol *_***

**I'll update soon.**


	15. Home Videos

**BPOV**

I felt something behind me. then an arm drapped over my stomach. I turned to see Edward watching me. I touched his face. I smiled at him.

"Good Morning Love." Edward whispered.

"Good Morning." I whispered back

"How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

"Better. Now that I have my beautiful girlfriend with me."

I giggled. Edward chuckled at me. I leaned in and kissed him. Edward turned me around. I got on top of him. He moaned. I broke the kiss. I looked at Edward. His eyes were full of lust and love. I just love this man to death.

"Hmmm……..baby I think I want breakfast now." Edward said randomly.

I looked at him. What the hell? Right when we were about to make love, he wants breakfast. I slid off him and got up. But then I was pulled down again.

"I'm sorry love. But we have to eat. And I've been starving for three hours now."

"Three hours?!?!?!?! Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I couldn't. you looked to peaceful. Lets head downstairs."

Edward got up and walked to the door. I fell off the bed laughing. He turned around to look at me. but I couldn't stop laughing. It was too funny.

"Uh baby……..why are you laughing?" asked a confused Edward.

"Y-Y-Y-o-o-o-u-u-u." I managed to say.

"What about me is funny?"

"Edward……your going to the kitchen naked."

Edward looked down and closed the door immediately. He ran to his closet. I started to laugh again. I got up and got dressed. Since I moved in with Edward, everything has been normal for us. No one's out to get us. Our life is just getting started for it to end soon. Edward came back out fully clothed.

"So how are you Captian Nudy Dude?" I said.

"Ha Ha Ha. No funny. Are you sure your not related to Emmett?" Edward said.

"If I was then you would be dating your sister."

His eyes widened at my answer. I started to laugh again. Edward's facial expressions are so funny today. I calmed down and went over to kiss his lips. He kissed my back.

"We have to go eat now." I said.

Edward sighed and nodded. We walked downstairs. When I walked into the kitchen, I saw everyone sitting there. Edward came in and his eyes widened again. I fell to the ground laughing. This has to be the funniest day ever. I heard Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, and Jasper laugh with me. Then I felt someone sit on me. it knocked my breath out. I looked up to see Edward on top of me.

"Edward get off Bella." Esme said.

"Until she stops laughing." Edward responded.

"How can she possibly laugh when your choking her to death?" My dad said.

Edward looked at me. I strated to feel a little dizzy. I saw black spots everywhere. I felt Edward get off me. He picked me up from off the floor.

"I didn't mean too." Edward said.

I looked at him. Everyone was silent. Waiting for my response. I couldn't hold it in. I backed away from him. He gasped. Then I lost it. I started to laugh again. This time everyone except Edward laughed.

"You are so dead." Edward said in a deadly voice.

I squealed and ran upstairs. I heard Edward run behind me. I hid between the computer and dresser. Edward slammed the door open. He started to look for me everywhere. When he's angry, I find him so attractive.

"Bella where are you?"

"Away from you."

He turned in my direction. Oh shit! Why the hell did I do that? I saw him come near me. I crawled under the computer desk. He looked in the cornor where he thought I was. I crawled out under the computer. I looked to see Edward looking at me with a smirk on his face. He jumped to get me but I crawled away. He landed on a thump. I ran but then Edward grabbed my ankle.

"No!!!! Let me go."

"You're mine."

"HELP!!!!"

"NO!!!"

I looked at him. He was standing up. He dragged me by my foot to him. He got on top of me. I giggled and then moaned. Edward looked at me in confusion.

"Someone's hard." I whispered seductively.

"That's because I have a little minx that makes me so hard." He whispered.

Right when he was about to kiss me, Emmett walked in.

"Hey….We're watching home videos. Come on."

Then he closed the door. I looked at Edward. He got up and pulled me up with him.

"Let's go watch home videos." I said with fake enthurism.

He chuckled and took my hand. We walked back downstairs. Everyone was sitting on the couches. The couch where our parents was available. Edward sat down and I sat next to them. Emmett was putting the video on.

"This is……uh Bella." Emmett said.

I looked at my mom.

"No." I groaned.

"Yes. This is Bella at her school's talent show contest. She had to sing a bunch of songs. I only recorded when she sung."

I groaned again. Everyone chuckled. The video started.

"_May I present you Isabella Swan and her friends. They are singing Dancing Queen." The Principal said._

_The music started. We all started to move to the beat._

_**(Dancing Queen from the movie Mamma Mia! The Movie.)**_

_**Everyone  
**__You can dance  
You can jive,  
Having the time of your life  
Ooo.. see that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the Dancing Queen  
_

_**Bella**__  
Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for the place to go  
Where they play the right music  
Getting in the swing  
You come to look for a king  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music  
Everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance  
_

_**Everyone**__  
You are the Dancing Queen  
Young and sweet  
Only seventeen  
Dancing Queen  
Feel the beat  
From the tambourine oh yeah  
You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ooo.. see that girl, watch that scene  
Diggin' the Dancing Queen  
_

_**Bella**__  
You're a teaser  
You turn 'em on  
Leave 'em burning and then you're gone  
Looking out for another  
Anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance  
_

_**Everyone**__  
You are the Dancing Queen  
Young and sweet  
Only seventeen  
Dancing Queen  
Feel the beat  
From the tambourine oh yaaa  
You can dance  
You can jive  
Having the time of your life  
Ooo.. see that girl  
Watch that scene  
Diggin' the Dancing Queen_

Diggin the Dancing Queen.

_Everyone clapped. Then it went to the next song. The principal came out again._

"_I hope your enjoying the show. Her she is again with her friends singing Mamma Mia. Isabella Swan"_

_The crowd cheered loud. Bella came out with a white dress. The music began._

_**(Mamma Mia from the movie Mamma Mia! The Movie)**_

_**Bella**__  
I was cheated by you since  
don`t know when.  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything  
_

_**Everyone**__  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My My, just how much I've missed you?  
Yes, I've been broken-hearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go  
_

_**Bella**__  
I was angry and sad when I knew we were through  
I can't count all the times I have cried over you_

Look at me now  
Will I ever learn  
I don't know how  
But I suddenly loose control  
There's a fire within my soul.  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything  


_**Everyone**__  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I've missed you?  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go_

_**Bella**__  
What the hell are you all doing here?  
Well I'd love to stop and chat, but I  
have to go and clean out my  
handbag: or something_

_** Jacob**__  
Age does not wither her._

_**Embry**__  
I was expecting a rather shout  
matron_

_**Quil**__  
No she's still Donna._

_**Bella/Embry/Jacob/Quil**__  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything_

Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My, my, just how much I've missed you?  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I ever let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go

_It then went to the other song. A younger Jacob Black was standing there with his friends. And then Bella's friends were standing at the other side._

_**(Lay All Your Love On Me from the movie Mamma Mia! The Movie)**_

_**The Girls  
**__Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

_**Jacob  
**__I wasn't jealous before we met  
Now every man that I see is a potential threat  
And I'm possessive  
It isn't nice  
You've heard me saying that smoking was my only vice  
But now it isn't true  
Now everything is new  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
I beg of you  
_

_**Bella/Girls**__  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
_

_**Bella**__  
It was like shooting a sitting duck  
A little small talk  
A smile  
And baby I was stuck  
I still don't know what you've done with me  
A grown-up woman should never fall so easily  
I feel a kind of fear  
When I don't have you near  
Unsatisfied  
I skip my pride  
I beg you dear  
_

_**Jacob/Embry/Sam/Quil/Paul**__  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me_

Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me  


_**Bella**__  
I've had a few little love affairs  
They didn't last very long and they've been pretty scarce  
_

_**Jacob**__  
I used to think that was sensible  
It makes the truth even more incomprehensible_

_**Bella/Jacob**__  
'Cause everything is new  
And everything is you  
And all I've learned  
Has overturned  
What can I do?  
_

_**Jacob/Embry/Sam/Quil/Paul**__  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me  
_

_**Bella/ Girls**__  
Don't go wasting your emotion  
Lay all your love on me  
Don't go sharing your devotion  
Lay all your love on me._

_The crowd cheered very loud. You can barley hear what they were saying. Then it went to where everyone was standing._

"_The winner of the Talent Show Contest is……………ISABELLA SWAN!!!!!!!!!!!" The principal announced._

_Bella was jumping up and down. Everyone clapped for her. The crowd cheered and everyone stood up. Then it was over._

"Was that Jacob Black?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes. Bella and him went to the school until she came her. They weren't friends. Bella despised him. Jacob had a crush on her."

"Bella how come you never menetioned that to us?" Edward asked me.

"Because I wanted to forget him. Sorry."

Everyone shook their heads. Emmett got up and put another movie.

"This is when you guys had to perform songs from RENT to beat the other schools." Esme said.

We all groaned. That was when I realized I liked Edward. At least that was good.

"_Everyone settle down. Welcome to the Arizona Vs. Washington Competition. Phoenix will go first than our kids will perform."_

_The whole show was good. Everyone from Phoenix finished performing. The music teacher from Forks came out. She took the mike._

"_Now give a round of applause for the students of Forks."_

_Everyone clapped and cheered. The first performance was Edward and Bella. Edward was their on stage pretending to play the guitar. Then Bella came in holding out._

_**(Light My Candle from the RENT Movie)**_

_**Edward**__  
What'd you forget?_

_**Bella**__  
Got a light?_

_**Edward**__  
I know you? -- You're --  
You're shivering_

_**Bella**__  
It's nothing  
They turned off my heat  
And I'm just a little  
Weak on my feet  
Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring at?_

_**Edward**__  
Nothing  
Your hair in the moonlight  
You look familiar  
Can you make it?_

_**Bella**__  
Just haven't eaten much today  
At least the room stopped spinning.  
Anyway. What?_

_**Edward**__  
Nothing  
Your smile reminded me of --_

_**Bella**__  
I always remind people of -- who is she?_

_**Edward**__  
She died. Her name was April_

_**Bella**__  
It's out again  
Sorry about your friend  
Would you light my candle?_

_**Edward**__  
Well --_

_**Bella**__  
Yeah. Ow!_

_**Edward**__  
Oh, the wax -- it's --_

_**Bella**__  
Dripping! I like it -- between my --_

_**Edward**__  
Fingers. I figured...  
Oh, well. Goodnight._

It blew out again?

_**Bella**__  
No -- I think that I dropped my stash_

_**Edward**__  
I know I've seen you out and about  
When I used to go out  
Your candle's out_

_**Bella**__  
I'm illin' --  
I had it when I walked in the door  
It was pure --  
Is it on the floor?_

_**Edward**__  
The floor?_

_**Bella**__  
They say I have the best ass below 14th street  
Is it true?_

_**Edward**__  
What?_

_**Bella**__  
You're staring again.  
_

_**Edward**__  
Oh no.  
I mean you do -- have a nice --  
I mean -- You look familiar_

_**Bella**__  
Like your dead girlfriend?_

_**Edward**__  
Only when you smile.  
But I'm sure I've seen you somewhere else --  
__**  
Bella**__  
Do you go to the Cat Scratch Club?  
That's where I work - I dance_

_**Edward  
**__Yes!  
They used to tie you up --_

_**Bella  
**__It's a living  
__**  
Edward**__  
I didn't recognize you  
Without the handcuffs_

_**Bella**__  
We could light the candle  
Oh won't you light the candle?_

_**Edward**__  
Why don't you forget that stuff  
You look like you're sixteen_

_**Bella**__  
I'm nineteen -- but I'm old for my age  
I'm just born to be bad_

_**Edward**__  
I once was born to be bad  
I used to shiver like that_

_**Bella**__  
I have no heat -- I told you  
_

_**Edward**__  
I used to sweat_

_**Bella**__  
I got a cold_

_**Edward**__  
Uh huh  
I used to be a junkie_

_**Bella**__  
But now and then I like to --_

_**Edward**__  
Uh huh_

_**Bella**__  
Feel good_

_**Edward**__  
Here it -- um --_

_**Bella**__  
What's that?_

_**Edward**__  
It's a candy bar wrapper_

_**Bella**__  
We could light the candle  
What'd you do with my candle?_

_**Edward**__  
That was my last match_

_**Bella**__  
Our eyes'll adjust, thank God for the moon_

_**Edward**__  
Maybe it's not the moon at all  
I hear Spike Lee's shooting down the street_

_**Bella**__  
Bah humbug ... Bah humbug_

_**Edward**__  
Cold hands_

_**Bella**__  
Yours too.  
Big. Like my father's  
You wanna dance?_

_**Edward**__  
With you?_

_**Bella**__  
No -- with my father_

_**Edward**__  
I'm Roger_

_**Bella**__  
They call me  
They call me Mimi_

_The next performance was Alice and Jasper. They pretend they were walking in the streets._

_**(I'll Cover You from the RENT Movie)**_

_**Alice**__  
Live in my house,  
I'll be your shelter,  
Just pay me back  
WIth one thousand kisses  
Be my lover  
and I'll cover you_

Open your door,  
I'll be your tenant  
Don't got much baggage to lay at your feet  
But sweet kisses I've got to spare  
I'll be there and I'll cover you

_**Alice/Jasper**__  
I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
Be my life_

Just slip me on,  
I'll be your blanket  
Wherever,whatever, I'll be your coat

_**Alice**__  
You'll be my King, and I'll be your castle_

_**Jasper**__  
No, you'll be my Queen, and I'll be your moat_

_**Alice/Jasper**__  
I think they meant it when they said you can't buy love  
Now I know you can rent it  
A new lease you are my love, on life  
All my life_

I've longed to discover  
Something as true as this is

_**Jasper**__  
So with a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you  
, With a thousand sweet kisses,I'll cover you,  
When you're worn out and  
tired,When your heart has expired_

_**Alice/Jasper**__  
If you're cold and you're lonely  
You've got one nickel only  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you,  
With a thousand sweet kisses, I'll cover you_

_**Alice/Jasper**__  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you,  
Yeah,  
Oh, lover,  
I'll cover you..._

_The third performance is Rosalie and Emmett. They are in a apartment with Edward and Jasper._

_**(Today For You from the RENT Movie)**_

_**Emmett**__  
merry christmas bitches!_

_**Jasper**__  
hey collins!_

_**Emmett**__  
your keys._

_**Jasper**__  
yeah fourteen hours later what the hell happened to you?_

_**Emmett**__  
ow ow ow ow._

_**Jasper**__  
are you okay?_

_**Emmett**__  
yeah ive never been better here._

ROGER  
oh hi.

_**Emmett**__  
oh hi after seven months_

_**Edward**__  
sorry._

_**Emmett**__  
you no what you need? this boy could use some stoli_

_**Jasper**__  
this is a complete christmas feast thank you!_

_**Edward**__  
you struck gold at MIT!_

_**Emmett**__  
no. they expelled me for my theory of actual reallity. one for you. one for you. one for me. its like bein back home.  
cheers.i got a teaching gig at NYU_

_**Jasper**__  
oh so thats how you could afford to splurg on us._

_**Emmett**__  
no. gentlemen our benterfactor on this christmas day whos charity is only met by talent i must say a new member of the  
alphabet city avant-garde  
angel dumott schunard!_

_**Rosalie**__  
today for you tomorrow for me. today for you tomorrow for me._

_**Emmett**__  
and you should hear her beat_

_**Jasper**__  
you earned this on the street?_

_**Rosalie**__  
it was my lucky day today on avenue a when a lady in a limousine drive my way she said darling be a dear havent slept in a  
year. i need your help to make my neighbors yappy dog dissapear. this akita Evita just wont shut up i believe if you play  
nonstop that pup will breathe its very last high strong breath im certain that  
cur will bark itself to death. today for you  
tomorrow for me. today for you tomorrow for me. we agreed on a fee a $1000 dollar guarenteed tax free. and a bonus if i trim  
her tree. now who could fortell that it would go so well? but sure as i am here that dog is now in doggy hell. after an hour  
Evita and all the glory on the window ledge of that twenty third story. like thema and louise did when they got the blues.  
swan dove into the courtyard of the gracie mews. today for you tomorrow for me. today for you tomorrow for me. today for you  
tomorrow for me. back on the street where i met my sweet where he was moanin and groanin on the cold concrete the nurse took  
him home for some mercurochrome and i dressed his wounds and got him back on his feet today for you tomorrow for me. today  
for  
you tomorrow for me. i said today for you tomorrow for me. today for you tomorrow for me._

_**Emmett**__  
yo! thats impressive._

_The fourth performance was Edward and Bella again. Alice will be dancing but not singing. Edward and Bella appread in a shelter home._

_**(Tango Mareen from the RENT Movie)**_

_**Edward**__  
And so into the abyss...The lot. Where a small stage is  
partially set up._

_**Bella  
[playing with some wires]**___

"Line in"...  
I went to Harvard for this?

_**Edward**__  
Close on Mark's nose dive._

_**Bella**__  
"Line out"..._

_**Edward**__  
Will he get out of here alive...?_

_**Bella notices Edward approaching.**___

_**Bella**__  
Mark?_

_**Edward**__  
Hi._

_**Bella**__  
I told her not to call you_

_**Edward**__  
That's Maureen  
But can I help since I'm here_

_**Bella**__  
I hired an engineer ..._

_**Edward**__  
Great!  
Well, nice to have met you_

_**Bella**__  
Wait!  
She's three hours late  
The samples won't delay  
But the cable --_

_**Edward**__  
There's another way  
Say something -- anything_

_**Bella**__  
__**(into the mike)**___

Test -- one, two three --

_**Edward**__  
Anything but that_

_**Bella**__  
This is weird_

_**Edward**__  
It's weird_

_**Bella**__  
Very weird_

_**Edward**__  
Fuckin' weird_

_**Bella**__  
I'm so mad  
That I don't know what to do  
Fighting with microphones  
Freezing down to my bones  
And to top it all off  
I'm with you_

_**Edward**__  
Feel like going insane?  
Got a fire in your brain?  
And you're thinking of drinking gasoline?_

_**Bella**__  
As a matter of fact --_

_**Edward**__  
Honey, I know this act  
It's called the 'Tango Maureen'  
The Tango Maureen  
It's a dark, dizzy merry-go-round  
As she keeps you dangling_

_**Bella**__  
You're wrong_

_**Edward**__  
Your heart she is mangling_

_**Bella**__  
It's different with me_

_**Edward**__  
And you toss and you turn  
'Cause her cold eyes can burn  
Yet you yearn and you churn and rebound_

_**Bella**__  
I think I know what you mean_

_**Bella/ Edward**__  
The Tango Maureen_

_**Edward**__  
Has she ever pouted her lips  
And called you 'Pookie'_

_**Bella**__  
Never_

_**Edward**__  
Have you ever doubted a kiss or two?_

_**Bella**__  
This is spooky  
Did you swoon when she walked through the door?_

_**Edward**__  
Every time -- so be cautious_

_**Bella**__  
Did she moon over other boys --?_

_**Edward**__  
More than moon --_

_**Bella**__  
I'm getting nauseous  
_

_**[They begin to dance, with Edward leading.]  
**__  
__**Edward**__  
Where'd you learn to tango?_

_**Bella**__  
With the French Ambassador's daughter in her dorm  
room at Miss Porter's. And you?_

_**Edward**__  
With Nanette Himmelfarb. The Rabbi's daughter at the  
Scarsdale Jewish Community Center._

_**[They switch, and Bella leads.]**___

It's hard to do this backwards.  


_**Bella**__  
You should try it in heels!  
She cheated_

_**Edward**__  
She cheated_

_**Bella**__  
Maureen cheated_

_**Edward**__  
Fuckin' cheated_

_**Bella**__  
I'm defeated  
I should give up right now_

_**Edward**__  
Gotta look on the bright side  
With all of your might_

_**Bella**__  
I'd fall for her still anyhow_

_**Bella/Edward**__  
When you're dancing her dance  
You don't stand a chance  
Her grip of romance  
Make you fall_

_**Edward**__  
So you think, 'Might as well'_

_**Bella**__  
"Dance a tango to hell"_

_**Bella/Edward**__  
'At least I'll have tangoed at all'  
The Tango Maureen  
Gotta dance till your diva is through  
You pretend to believe her  
Cause in the end -- you can't leave her  
But the end it will come  
Still you have to play dumb  
Till you're glum and you bum  
And turn blue_

_**Edward**__  
Why do we love when she's mean?_

_**Bella**__  
And she can be so obscene_

_**Edward**__  
Try the mike_

_**Bella**__  
My Maureen _

_**(reverb: een, een, een...)**___

_**Edward**__  
Patched_

_**Bella**__  
Thanks_

_**Edward**__  
You know -- I feel great now!_

_**Bella**__  
I feel lousy  
_

_**The pay phone rings. Edward hands it to Bella  
**__Honey, we're... [pause] Pookie?!  
You never call me Pookie...  
Forget it, we're patched._

_**She hangs up, looks at Edward**___

_**Bella and Edward**___

The Tango Maureen!

_The fifth performance are all of them. They all get on stage and sit at a long table._

_**(La Vie Boheme from the RENT Movie)**_

_**Cafe Owner**__  
No please no  
Not tonight please no  
Mister- Can't you go-  
Not tonight- Can't have a scene  
__**  
Edward  
**__What?_

_**Cafe Owner**__  
Go, please go;  
You- Hello sir  
I said no  
Improtant customer_

_**Jasper**__  
What am I- Just a blur?_

_**Cafe Owner**__  
You sit all night -You never buy!_

_**Jasper**__  
That's a lie - That's a lie  
I had a tea the other day  
__**  
Cafe Owner**__  
You couldn't pay_

_**Jasper**__  
Oh yeah_

_**Emmett**__  
Benjamin Coffin III- Here?_

_**Cafe Owner**__  
Oh no!_

_**Everyone**__  
Wine and beer!_

_**Alice**__  
The enemy of Avenue A  
We'll stay_

_**Cafe Owner**__  
Oiy Vey!_

_**Emmett**__  
What brings a Mogul in his own mind to the Life Cafe?_

_**Ben**__  
I would like to propose a toast  
To Maureen's noble try  
It went well_

_**Alice**__  
Go to hell_

_**Ben**__  
Was the yuppie scum stomped?  
Not counting the homeless  
How many tickets weren't comp'ed?_

_**Edward**__  
Why Did Muffy--_

_**Ben**__  
Alison_

_**Edward**__  
Miss The Show?_

_**Ben**__  
There was a death in the family  
If you must know_

_**Rosalie**__  
Who died?_

_**Ben**__  
Our akita_

_**Jasper/Edward/Alice/Emmett**__  
Evita_

_**Ben**__  
Mimi- I'm surprised  
A bright and charming girl like you  
Hangs out with these slackers  
(Who don't adhere to deals)_

They make fun -Yet I am the one  
Attempting to do some good  
Or do you really want a neighborhood  
Where people piss on your stoop every night?

Bohemia, Bohemia  
Is a fallacy in your head  
This is Calcutta  
Bohemia is dead

_**Jasper**__  
Dearly beloved, we gather here to say  
our goodbyes_

_**Emmett/Edward**__  
Dies Irae - Dies Illa  
Kyrie Eleison  
Yitgadal V' Yitkadash (etc.)_

_**Jasper**__  
Here she lies  
No one knew her worth  
The late great daughter of Mother Earth  
On these nights when we celebrate the birth  
In that little town of Bethlehem  
We raise our glass- You bet your ass to-  
La Vie Boheme_

_**Everyone**__  
La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme_

_**Jasper**__  
To days of inspiration,  
Playing hookey, making something  
Out of nothing, the need  
To express-  
To communicate,  
To going against the grain,  
Going insane,  
Going mad_

To loving tension, no pension  
To more than one dimension,  
To starving for attention,  
Hating convention, hating pretension,  
Not to mention of course,  
Hating dear old mom and dad

To riding your bike  
Midday past the three piece suits-  
To fruits- To no absolutes-  
To Absolut- To choice-  
To the Village Voice-  
To any passing fad

To being an us- For once-  
Instead of a them-

_**Everyone**__  
La Vie Boheme  
La Vie Boheme_

_**Alice**__  
Is the equipment in a pyramid?_

_**Rosalie**__  
It is, Maureen_

_**Alice**__  
The mixer dosn't have a case  
Don't give me that face_

_**Mike**__  
AHHEMM_

_**Alice**__  
Hey Mister- She's my sister_

_**Mike**__  
So that's five miso soup,  
Four seaweed salad  
Three soy burger dinner,  
Two tofu dog platter  
And one pasta with meatless balls_

_**Edward**__  
Eww_

_**Emmett**__  
It tastes the same_

_**Bella**__  
If you close your eyes_

_**Mike**__  
And thirteen orders of fries  
Is that it here?_

_**Everyone**__  
Wine and beer!_

_**Bella/Rosalie**__  
To hand-crafted beers made in local breweries  
To yoga, to yogurt, to rice and beans and cheese  
To leather, to dildos, To curry Vindaloo  
To Huevos Rancheros and Maya Angelou_

_**Alice/Emmett**__  
Emotion, devotion, to causing a commotion,  
Creation, Vacation_

_**Jasper**__  
Mucho masturbation_

_**Alice/Emmett**__  
Compassion, to fashion, to passion  
When it's new_

_**Emmett**__  
To Sontag_

_**Rosalie**__  
To Sondheim_

_**Everyone**__  
To anything taboo_

_**Emmett/Edward**__  
Ginsberg, Dylan, Cunningham and Cage_

_**Emmett**__  
Lenny Bruce_

_**Edward**__  
Langston Hughes_

_**Alice**__  
To the stage!_

_**Emmett**__  
To Uta_

_**Jasper**__  
To Buddha_

_**Rosalie**__  
Pablo Neruda, too_

_**Jasper/Bella**__  
Why Dorothy and Toto went over the rainbow  
To blow off Auntie Em_

_**Everyone**__  
La Vie Boheme_

_**Alice**__  
And wipe the speakers off before you pack_

_**Rosalie**__  
Yes, Maureen_

_**Alice**__  
Well- Hurry back_

_**Mike**__  
Sisters?_

_**Alice**__  
We're close_

_**Emmett and Jasper**__  
Brothers!_

_**Jasper/Rosalie/Bella**__  
Bisexuals, trisexuals, Homo Sapiens,  
Carcinogens, hallucinogens, men,  
Pee Wee Herman  
German wine, turpentine, Gertrude Stein  
Antonioni, Bertolucci, Kurosawa  
Carmina Burana_

_**Everyone**__  
To apathy, to entropy, to empathy, ecstasy  
Vaclav Havel- The Sex Pistols, 8BC  
To no shame- Never playing the fame game_

_**Emmett**__  
To marijuana_

_**Everyone**__  
To sodomy  
It's between God and me  
To S & M_

_**Ben**__  
Waiter...Waiter...Waiter_

_**Everyone**__  
La Vie Boheme_

_**Emmett**__  
In honor of the death of Bohemia an impromtu salon will commence immediately following dinner Maureen Johnson, back from her  
spectacular one-night engagement at the eleventh street lot, will sing Native American  
tribal chants backwards through her vocoder, while accompanying herself on the electric cello- which she aint never  
studied._

_**Edward**__  
And Mark Cohen will preview his new documentary about his inability to hold an erection on high holy days._

_**Jasper**__  
And Mimi Marquez, clad only in bubble wrap, will perform her famous lawn chair-handcuff dance to the sounds of iced tea being  
stirred...And Roger will attempt to write a bittersweet, evocative song_

_**(Edward picks up a guiter and plays)**___

_**Jasper**__  
That doesn't remind us of 'Musetta's  
Waltz'_

_**Emmett**__  
Angel Dumott Schunard will model the latest fall fashions from Paris while accompanying herself on the 10-gallon plastic  
pickle tub._

_**Rosalie**__  
And Collins will recount his exploits  
as an Anarchist- Including the tale of  
his successful reprogramming of the  
MIT virtual reality equipment to self-destruct as it broadcasts the words:_

_**Everyone**__  
'Actual Reality - Act Up - Fight AIDS!'_

_The last performance was all together. Everyone came out and stood in a straight line. It was Emmett at the left end. Then it was Rosalie. Then Edward and Bella in the middle. Alice was next and Jasper at the right end._

_**(No Day But Today from the RENT Movie)**_

_**Jasper**__  
There is no future  
There is no past_

_**Edward**__  
Thank God this  
Moment's no the last_

_**Bella/Edward**__  
There's only us  
There's only this  
Forget regret or  
Life is yours to miss_

_**Everyone**__  
No other road no other way  
No day but today_

_**Rosalie/Bella/Alice**__  
I can't control  
My destiny  
I trust my soul  
My only goal_

_**Emmett/Edward/Jasper**__  
Will I lose my dignity  
Will someone care  
Will I wake tomorrow  
From this nightmare_

_**Rosalie/Bella/Alice**__  
Is just to be  
Without  
You  
The hand gropes  
The ear hers  
The pulse beats  
Life goes on  
But I'm gone_

_**Emmett/Edward/Jasper**__  
There's only now  
There's only here  
Give in to love  
Or live in fear  
No other path  
No other way_

_**Rosalie/Bella/Alice**__  
'Cause I die  
Without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you  
I die without you_

_**Emmett/Edward/Jasper**__  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today  
No day but today_

_**Everyone**__  
NO DAY BUT TODAY!!_

The rest of the day was spent with laughter and happiness. We watched every home video made. This is what life should be like. With no interruptions. My family and friends all together. I'm glad everything ended good.


	16. Proposal and Wedding

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight................ **

* * *

I can't believe it. Today was the day I was going to marry Bella. It's been a year since the incident with Jacob and James. Alice and Rosalie told me how Bella wanted to marry me one day. That's when I decided that I, Edward Cullen, am going to be a man. But I tried to ask her a few times before. I've tried to ask her 23 times. Twenty three times and still no proposal. Every time, something interrupted me and Bella went on, never knowing what I was about to do.

_

* * *

_

The first time I proposed, I had taken Bella to a cafe. And of course, Bella realized she had work and rushed off, before I even had a chance to pull out the ring I had worked to buy.

_

* * *

_

Two days later, I wrote Bella a song, complete with the timeless lyrics "I've got an idea to pitch- Why don't you and I get hitched?"

_I figured it was the thought that counted. That night, when Bella came home, I reached for the guitar. All Bella heard was a thud that came from me when I fell. I was passed out on the ground. _

"_Oh my God! Edward, baby, are you okay?" she screamed, slapping me across the face. _

"_Edward, wake up!"_

"_Betty," I whispered, barely awake._

_Bella dropped my head she had been cradling in her lap._

"_Edward Cullen," she began icily, _

"_Who the hell is Betty?"_

"_Fender… gone…" I croaked and fell asleep once more. _

_

* * *

_

The next day, I woke up with a pounding headache and a sense of impending doom. Where was Betty? I loved her, needed her, and couldn't live without her. Emmett picked that exact moment to walk in.

"_Emmett, buddy, have you seen Betty?" I muttered frantically._

"_Hmm? Oh, yeah… She's in the closet." Emmett answered, somewhat distractedly. _

"_So, have you asked Bella yet?"_

"_How can you even think of Bella at a time like this? You threw my baby in a closet!" _

_And with that, I ran to the small hall closet, pulled Betty out, caressed her, and dragged her to my bedroom, where I spent the entire morning showing her exactly how much I missed her._

_

* * *

_

So, that was two times. For the third time, I decided to try the song once more. Singers were hot, right? She'd have to agree. I sat down with Betty and began to practice. I opened my mouth and began to sing. Only… nothing came out. Not even a croak. I was terrified. I ran to the living room, only to find the Emmett there. I didn't hesitate to shake him awake. Once Emmett had woken up, I began to point frantically to my throat. For the second time in recent history, I was laughed at.

"_Ha, Mr. Prude lost his voice." Emmett managed to say. _

"_Oh, this is too perfect… Hold on and let me call Jasper."_

_

* * *

_

That was when I decided that maybe the song wasn't the best idea.

_My voice was gone for the next few days, forcing me to communicate by writing notes on little pieces of paper for people to read. I decided to leave one for Bella, asking her to be mine. There was one flaw to this plan: my handwriting was atrocious._

_When Bella found the paper, she read it as, "Will you get curry for me?"_

"_Well, sure, baby." she replied, puzzled by my curious request. _

__

I shook my head but it was too late. Bella was already in the kitchen making food. Four down.

_

* * *

_

I was running out of options. For all my musical talent, I wasn't really a very creative person. I decided that if proposal number five didn't work out, I would bring in outside help. Proposal number five did not work. Apparently, Bella was allergic to the large bouquet of flowers I bought for her. Too distracted to get the ring out of the attached envelope, I threw the vase away.

_

* * *

_

The next day, after I had sufficiently "cured" Bella, for I had cured her. I cured her all night long, I remembered the ring. I jumped out of bed and ran to the trash only to find an empty metal can. I slept over at Jasper's house because I was still upset about what I did to Bella

"_Jasper," he screamed. "Where's the trash?"_

"_Took it out this morning," In the kitchen came a suspiciously muffled sound._

_I was baffled._

"_You never take the trash out." _

_Then, it clicked. This meant that the ring was in the dumpster, outside Jasper's house. Rushing out the door, I belatedly realized that I had no pants or shirt on._

'_No time for that,' I thought and continued on my way. I didn't count on it being 40 degrees outside._

_Luckily, I managed to find the ring relatively and, with chattering teeth and blue lips, made my way back inside._

_I hid the ring in Betty's case before returning to the bedroom. Bella, I was glad to see, was still asleep, dark curls spread angelically over the pillow. She stirred just then and in the hazy fog of sickness and sleep, I muttered "I love you, Bells" before falling into a deep slumber._

_

* * *

_

I awoke hours (or was it days) later, to the feeling of something cool being pressed to my forehead. I opened my eyes to see Bella standing over me, watching me with a very worried expression on her pale face.

"_Bells?" I whispered, _

"_What's wrong?"_

"_You're sick, baby. We think you have pneumonia. Why did you go out into the cold in just boxers?"_

_It was now or never._

"_Bella, will you…" And then I sneezed, all over Bella._

"_Will I?" she asked._

"…_get me some Kleenex?" I replied sheepishly. And that was six._

_

* * *

_

The next day, I called Rosalie into my sickroom to discuss my problem.

"_I don't know, Rosalie, it's like some cosmic force is pushing us apart, you know?"_

"_Yeah, Edward, I don't know what to say. Maybe you should forget about trying to do this perfectly and just ask her. Bella loves you and she wants to be with you. It doesn't matter whether you ask her here or on a deserted island. Maybe you should ask her at a…" Rosalie glanced surreptitiously at her watch just then and cried in alarm _

"_Oh, shit. Sorry, I have to go. You know… work and… yeah." _

_And then she left, leaving me alone once more. In my head, I called this proposal seven._

_

* * *

_

The only other person I could think of to help me was Alice, and I really did not want to call her. I decided to wait until 10 failed proposals to call my annoying pixie of a sister. I had three more to go, and I was feeling pretty good. A few days later, I was up and about again, all traces of illness gone. I called Bella over for a toast to my good health. After a bottle of wine, I was feeling pretty confident.

"_Hey, Bella?" I asked._

"_Yeah?"_

"_Your hair is really pretty." My voice cracked just then. _

_She giggled, earning a half-hearted glare._

"_Um... Bella? Do you think maybe we could…?" I started, unable to form my thoughts into words._

"_Uh, Edward?" Emmett's voice sounded from the living room, harsh and raspy._

_Emmett collapsed on the couch "I think I caught what you had."_

"_Shit, Edward" Bella said, feeling Emmett's forehead. _

"_He's burning up."_

"_No, guys, go away. If you catch this again, I'll be fine. Just call someone up… Jasper. Or Rosalie." Emmett's voice sounded strangely hopeful at this last suggestion._

_

* * *

_

So, I called Rosalie and begged her to come over and help Emmett. Emmett, relieved that someone was coming, kicked me out of my house and told me to go stay at Bella's old house. I couldn't help but blame Emmett for ruining proposal number eight.

_A few minutes later, Rosalie burst into Bella's old house, carrying what appeared to be a bag full of condensed chicken soup. She was energetic as always, but this seemed to be a whole new side to her._

"_Am I too late? Is he okay? Where is he? Oh god. This is terrible."_

"_Rose, calm down." Bella, always one to pacify others, successfully calmed the older girl._

"_He's at our house. He'll be fine." And so, Rosalie took off running towards my house, determined to fish every last piece of chicken out of the soup._

"_Wow," Bella remarked. _

"_Rosalie seemed really worried about Emmett."_

"_Yeah, listen, umm…" I started, determined to gain the upper hand in this situation, _

"_I've been thinking. Maybe we should"_

"_Help Rosalie with Emmett" Bella screamed happily. "Oh, this is going to be so much fun!"_

'_Nine,' I thought._

_

* * *

_

The next morning, when I woke up, it took me a few minutes to remember where I was. Right, Bella's old house. Today was the day, I decided, because I really didn't want to ask Alice for help. I went into the kitchen, made a cup of tea, and set my teabag on the counter, just like I did in our house. I sat down with the latest "Rolling Stone", and before long a sleepy Bella came in.

"_Morning sweetheart," I said as he placed a small kiss on her forehead._

"_Morning. Why are you in such a good mood?"_

"_Because, my dear, I want to talk to you."_

"_Ok, go ahead-"But Bella stopped then, her gaze fixed on something behind my shoulder. _

_With despair, I realized what it was. That fucking teabag._

"_EDWARD CULLEN, how many times do I have to tell you to throw away your goddamn teabags and not leave them all over my counter? I am trying to keep this shithole clean and you are certainly not helping."_

_Had Bella said all that in one breath? I wasn't even mad at her for yelling anymore. Frankly, I was impressed by her lung capacity._

'_Well,' I thought miserably. 'There's ten. Better go find Alice.'_

_

* * *

_

I did find Alice, sitting by Jasper's bedside, wiping his forehead with a cool washcloth. I thought I noticed something different, but blamed it on stress.

"_Hey, Alice. Is he asleep?"_

"_Yeah. What's up? Why aren't you at Bella's?"_

"_Long story. Teabags." _

_Having lived with me for quite some time, Alice knew all about my inability to throw a teabag away._

"_Right."_

"_Anyways, can you help me?"_

"_What's this? The famous Edward Cullen, the stupidest brother other than Emmett, asking for help? Of course, what is it?"_

"_Howdoipropose" I managed to say._

"_Come again?"_

"_How do I propose?"_

"_Well, we just found out I'm pregnant." _

_Wait, WHAT? And then I looked at her again, and, sure enough, I saw a small bump. _

"_That son of a bitch. Didn't even tell me."_

"_Yeah, well, I think you should just ask her." _

_Jasper woke just then and muttered something that vaguely resembled "water". As Alice tended to him, I realized just how caring and loving she was being. _

'_Well, I'll be damned.' I thought 'Now, was that eleven?"_

_

* * *

_

Proposal twelve came in the form of Alice's MISSION P12. She thought it would be easier to talk about if they had codenames. Knowing my luck, it was not surprising when Bella walked in during one of our planning sessions.

"_What's Mission P12?" she asked._

"_Um…" I was, for once, at a loss for words._

"_Ask her," hissed Alice in the background, before disappearing out the door._

"_Ask me what?"_

_And here it was, the perfect opportunity. It just didn't seem right though._

"_Well… I was thinking we should take a trip."_

_Twelve._

_

* * *

_

So I took Bella to the playground. There was a big plastic airplane, complete with fake cockpit and everything.

"_See, this is Mission P12. Now, where do you want to go?"_

"_Oh, anywhere," she said. _

"_How about you?"_

"_Why don't we just fly around for a while?"_

_So we did, joking and talking, occasionally kissing, and just enjoying being in each other's company. I briefly considered asking her here. The ring felt heavy in my pocket and I longed to get rid of the burden of carrying it around, waiting for the right moment. Then I remembered that this would be thirteen. Unlucky. So, we flew around some more, before calling it a night and heading home to play "Pilot and Stewardess". _

_

* * *

_

Proposals fourteen through twenty-one went about as well as the first thirteen. I tried new restaurants, gardens, and the zoo. I even took her to a Broadway show. Eventually, at twenty-two, I decided to try something decidedly: I would ask her on the dance floor.

_

* * *

_

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella, and I went dancing a few days later and, when a particularly sultry tango number came on, I decided it was time to make my move.

_I dipped Bella low and slowly, seductively brought my lips to her ear._

"_Bella, darling," I whispered in what I hoped was a sexy tone._

"_Yes," she purred as she ran a hand along my chest. _

_So shocked by this change of power, I abruptly dropped Bella onto the dance floor._

_Well, there goes twenty-two._

_

* * *

_

Twenty-three attempts at a proposal were far too many. Finally, one average day, about 9 months after this whole thing started, I decided to buck up and do it. I called Bella over, sat her down, told her to listen, and started talking.

"_Bells… Bella… I love you. I know I don't say it a lot and I know I don't show it a lot but I do. I was dead without you. I was nothing. And you have come and you have given me a reason to live. And I love you. Not just that you're beautiful, either. I love that you can't play the guitar for shit. I love that you hate how I leave my teabags everywhere. I love that you're jealous of Betty. Mostly, thought, I love that you love me."_

"_Edward," Bella said. _

_Were those tears in her eyes?_

"_What are you trying to say?"_

_I took a deep breath and got down on one knee._

"_Isabella Marie Swan, will…"_

_RINGRINGRINGRING_

"_Oh, you're fucking kidding me." I said before lunging at the phone. Twenty three._

"_WHAT?" I screamed into the receiver. _

_Apparently Rosalie wasn't paying attention and obviously thought I was Emmett. Since he stayed over my house last night._

"_You left your boxers over here, big boy." She cooed. "You know the Mickey Mouse ones. I'm wearing them right now. Just them."_

"_Oh my god, Rosalie, what the hell?"_

"_Edward?" she screeched. _

"_Put Emmett on the phone."_

"_No, Rosalie. I'm fucking busy." I hung up the phone before turning back to Bella._

"_Fuck it, Bella, will you marry me?"_

_And to my surprise and indignation, Bella laughed._

"_Well fine, then, if you feel that way, I would like you to leave my home." I tried to sound cold and uncaring, but ending up finishing the sentence in a strangled hiccup. _

_Was I crying? I hadn't cried since my grandmother died, years ago._

"_No, you idiot." Bella put her hand in mine. _

"_Of course, I'll marry. I'm laughing because I've been waiting for 6 months for you to propose."_

"_You knew?"_

"_Of course I knew, Edward, your brother and sister told me when you first told them. That's why they were able to give you such good advice about the ring. And speaking of the ring, where is it?"_

_Crying, I slipped it on her finger. I was pretty sure that these were happy tears, though._

"_Just how many times have you tried to ask?" Bella asked curiously._

"_Twenty-four," I muttered embarrassedly, before Bella pulled my lips to hers, her new engagement ring sparkling in the moonlight._

* * *

So here I was standing at the alter, waiting for Bella to come out. Our friends and family were here. The wedding march started and everyone got quiet. The doors opened and revealed a beautiful Bella in a white dress. She walked down the isle.

"Who gives her away?" Angela's father asked.

"I do." Charlie said.

He kissed her cheek and handed her over to me. I smiled at her. Angela's father started the ceremony. I kept looking at Bella. She was so beautiful. I can't believe after all these years, She was about to become my wife. We exchanged our vows. All I kept thinking about was the future. Does she want kids? Does she want to move to a different state? Will we be together forever? Will she leave me for another man? What the hell am I thinking? Bella loves me? I felt like someone was calling me. But who?

"Edward?" I heard my name being called.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Angela's father. I turned to Bella. She has a pained expression on her face. Did I do something?

"Do you take Isabella to be your wife?"

"I do."

I heard everyone in the room sigh in relief. Including Bella and Angela's father.

"You may kiss the bride."

I leaned in and kissed Bella. She wrapped her arms around my neck. After we stopped kissing, everyone in the room erupted into cheers. We walked down the isle and received hugs from everyone. Bella and I got into the limo and went to the reception party. The whole day went by fast. Bella and I shared our first dance. I kind of danced with every girl at the party. Bella danced with every guy at the party. One guy tried to kiss her. Which I might of punched in the face for trying. Everyone laughed at my jealous. Even Bella. Alice and Rosalie took Bella away so they can put her in the other dress they bought for her. So right now we were on our way to the honeymoon. Bella and I were in my Volvo. Everyone was outside waving at us. I looked at Bella.

"Ready to become sore." I asked.

"Yes. You really scared me when you didn't say I do. I thought you were having second thoughts."

"I would never. I love you too much."

"Then let's go."

I chuckled and kissed her knuckles. I drove to the airport. I can't wait until Bella sees where we are going. I hope she likes it.

**

* * *

**

Woo almost done with the story.

**My friend wrote the proposal part.**

**I thought it was stupid but funny.**

**Hope you like it.**

**Will you review?**

**I'll update soon.**

**:P**


	17. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight............................

* * *

**

BPOV

Edward didn't tell me where we we're going on our honeymoon. All he said that it was a surprise. He knows I hate surprises. We were on a boat right now. Edward got sick twice. I couldn't stop laughing at him. It was too hilarious. During the ride, I snoozed off. I felt someone shake me. I opened my eyes. Edward was standing over me with a smile.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Edward joked.

"Hey. Are we here?" I said.

"Yeah. If you get up, you will be able to see where we are."

I got up. Oh my god. It was an island. Our honeymoon is on an island? I jumped on Edward. He laughed and hugged me.

"Oh my god." Was all I said.

"We are at Isle Esme."

"Isle Esme?" I asked.

"Yeah. My dad gave my mom an island for their anniversary. They're allowing us to use it. Do you like it?" Edward explained.

"Like it? I love it!!! It's so beautiful and warm here."

"Yes well it will be more warm when I get you out of this dress." Edward muttered in my ear.

I crashed my lips to his. He picked me up and walked off the boat. I was too busy kissing him that I didn't notice we were in the bedroom already. Edward set me down. I wrapped my arms around his neck. We took each others clothing off. I was on top of Edward. I started to stroke him. He moaned louder than usually. I liked his whole length.

"Baby please." Edward begged.

"What do you want Edward?" I asked seductively.

"Take me in your mouth."

I took him in my whole mouth. His dick hit the back of my throat. We moaned together. I started to suck him. Edward grabbed the back of my head. I moved faster.

"Bella…….ugh."

Edward spilled his seed in me. I cleaned him up. Not one drop was spilled. I got up and kissed his lips. He moaned when he tasted himself on me. We flipped over. Edward started to massage and suck on my breasts. I arched my back. I love his tongue. It's so talented and good. He started to trail kisses down my stomach. Which made me giggle. Edward popped his head up.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing. Just a little ticklish."

"Well I don't want you to laugh."

"Then tell me the noises you want me to make."

"I want you to moan."

Edward pushed a finger in me. I moaned. He started to go really slow. I was about to kick him. Why is he teasing me?

"Edward." I whined.

"Yes love?" Edward asked.

"Please."

"Please what?"

"Please go faster."

"Alright love. If that's what you want."

Edward added another finger. I moaned really loud this time. I heard him moan at the sight. He moved his fingers faster.

"I also want to hear you scream." Edward said.

"Yes." I screamed.

He pulled out his fingers. I was breathing heavily. Edward licked his fingers clean. We stared at each other for a moment. Nothing can destroy this perfect moment. Everything in our life has just began. Jacob and James are in jail. Leah has ran away with Mike Newton. Which I don't know who would leave with him. Alice and Jasper have one year old twins. Alec and Jane. Rosalie and Emmett had another child. A little girl named Heidi. And Edward and I are waiting. We don't want to rush into anything.

"Bella I love you." Edward whispered.

"I love you too Edward."

We kissed each other. The drama was over. Happiness is beginning. Edward broke the kiss and kneeled between my legs. I could feel the tip of him at the entrance of me.

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Make love to me."

"Anything."

He kissed my lips again. He thrusted in me. We moaned at the feeling. Edward started to move in and out. The sounds in the room was skin slapping to each other, our moans, and our love.

"Edward…..faster……ugh……harder."

"Hold……..on."

Edward flipped us over. I was on top of him.

"Ride me baby." Edward said while kissing the top of my breast.

I started to move again. This time faster. He was in me deeper than before. I love this feeling. I should have given him a chance in high school. Then we would be doing this everyday. Our moans became louder.

"OH!!!!" I screamed.

"SHIT!!!" Edward screamed.

I got off him and laid next to him. He wrapped his arms around me. Edward wrapped the sheets around us. I felt like I was at home. In Edward's arms. I yawned. He chuckled.

"I guess making love with me tires you out than just fucking me." Edward said.

"Funny. But I enjoyed it." I said.

"You better. Or right now I'd have to take you hard than before."

"Goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight love."

I fell asleep. I felt Edward kiss my hair. This was the first night I had a dream about a baby. It looked like a combination of Edward and me. I saw Edward pick him up and walk over to me. The dream creeped me out.

_~ A week later ~_

I felt butterfly kisses on my back. I instantly knew it was Edward. I opened my eyes to see him smiling at me. I stretched my arms.

"Good morning Mrs. Cullen." Edward said in a quiet but happy voice.

"Good morning Mr. Cullen." I said.

"How you feeling?"

"Great actually."

He chuckled and kissed my lips. We continued kissing until we couldn't breath. My stomach growled. I pulled away and blushed.

"Why don't we go eat? Then we can explore the island." Edward suggested.

"That's a great idea."

I got up and got dressed. We walked into the kitchen. The whole house was beautiful here. I just can't believe this is real. But what can I say? Edward went to the frige and got out eggs, bacon, sausage, and other foods. I started to cook with the help of Edward. The food was on the table already. We ate in silence. I washed the dishes.

"Ready to go love?" Edward asked.

"Yeah."

Edward pulled me outside. It was sunny and warm today. I giggled quietly to myself. The whole, we went swimming and playing volleyball. What surprised both of us is that I won each game. Edward pouted at first but I kissed it away. Right now we were in the living room watching a movie. We kissed each other once in a while. My stomach started to feel funny. But I just ignored it.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah. Why?" I said.

"Because you had a pained expression on your face."

"No I'm alright."

"If you feel sick, don't hesitate to tell me. I love you and I don't like seeing you in pain."

"Okay."

I ran to the bathroom. I threw up. Edward was holding my hair up. What the hell made me vomit? Maybe it was the food.

"Bella.." I cut him off.

"I have no clue as to why I threw up."

"Maybe you should rest. It would be better so you won't have to throw up again."

I nodded. I walked back to the bedroom. Right when I laid down, I fell asleep. And once again I had the dream about the little boy. But what did it mean? Did it mean we were having a baby in the future? Or does it mean I'm going to get pregnant? It can't be possible. I can't get pregnant in a week. Can I?

* * *

**Wow I'm almost done.**

**Two or three more chapters.**

**Will Bella find out she's pregnant?**

**How will Edward feel about it?**

**Will this story have a happing ending?**

**Will you review this story?**

**Is there going to be a sequel to Divorce or Affair.**

**I'll update soon.**


	18. Pregnant To Cheating

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight.................

* * *

**

EPOV

It's been three weeks since we've been on Isle Esme. Bella has been acting funny. I tried to get it out of her by seducing her but instead she ran to the bathroom to throw up. I'm doctor but I have no fucking clue what's wrong with my wife. I heard crying coming from the bathroom. I got up from the bed and knocked on the door.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked.

"Go away." Bella said.

"Love tell me what's wrong."

"Go AWAY!"

"If you don't open this door, I will break it down. And I know Esme won't be happy about it." I said.

"Go ahead." Bella replied.

I sighed. I got the key Carlisle gave me. It opens every door in the house. I opened the door. Bella was sitting on the floor. She looked up at me. I sat next to her. She didn't do anything. Did I do something wrong? Is she regretting about marrying me? Is she in love with someone else?

"How can you think that?" Bella asked quietly.

"What?" I asked.

"How can you think you did something wrong? How can you think I regret marrying you? How can you think I'm in love with someone else?"

"I spoke my thoughts out loud didn't I? Never mind. Bella why are you crying?"

"No."

"No what?"

"I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you'll hate me and leave me."

I stared at her shocked. How can she think I would hate her and leave? I'm not like that. She has to understand that. I love her too much. I kissed her lips. She pushed me away. This got me angry. I got on my knees and kissed her. Bella tried to push me away but couldn't. I was massaging her breast. She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me back. I put my other arms on the ground. Something was stabbing my hand. I opened my eye to see a tick on the floor. I broke the kiss. I picked it up.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Edward I-."

She didn't continue. I knew what it was. A pregnancy test. There was a plus sign on it. Bella's pregnant. I sat back down. This was new to me. Why would she keep this from me?

"Edward please say something." Bella said.

"Why did you keep this from me?" I asked.

"I….I…..I was afraid of what you would think of me. We never talked about having kids so I panicked. I just took the test today."

"I wouldn't think anything about you. Bella I love you. How many fucking times do I have to say it for you to understand? If you can't tell the truth, I shouldn't have married you." I said angrily.

I got up and left. I couldn't be in the same house as Bella. She can't even trust me. Why should even bother? I went on the boat and sailed to the town. I got out and walked to the bar. I sat at the booth and ordered a drink.

"Edward Cullen?"

I turned to see Lauren Mallory. She was one of the girls I used to make Bella jealous in high school. She looks better than she did in high school.

"Lauren. How are you?" I asked.

"Good. So what are you up to these days?" Lauren said.

"Nothing really. Are you seeing someone right now?"

"No. What did you have in mind?"

I grabbed her hand and left the bar. We went over to a motel. I booked a room. We entered the room. Right when I shut the door, Lauren attacked my lips. I grabbed her waist and kissed her back. We took our clothes off. Lauren was laying on the bed naked with me on top. My tip was at her entrance. She moaned when I entered her completely. Then there was a knock on the door. I got out of her and got dressed. I opened the door to see a police officer.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Are you Edward Cullen?" The officer asked.

"Yes I am. What seems to be the problem?"

"Your wife is in the hospital."

"WIFE?!?!?!?!?!?!" Lauren screamed.

"Thank you officer. I'll be right there."

He nodded. I closed the door and faced Lauren. She was already dressed. Her arms were crossed.

"Yes Lauren. I have a wife. Bella Swan." I said.

"I knew you had a crush on her. But why didn't you tell me. I would have understood. Besides I have a husband. Eric Yorkie." Lauren said.

"I should have never left in the first place." I muttered to myself.

"What happened anyway?"

"I found out she was pregnant. But she didn't tell me."

Lauren came up to me and slapped me.

"What the hell?" I said.

"You are such an idiot. I bet Bella was too scared to tell you herself because you might leave her. Remember that she knew how you were in high school. And if you had any problems before you got married, that would make her more afraid. Now I want you to go to the hospital and see her. I have to go home to Eric." Lauren explained.

I nodded and ran out the motel. I got into a taxi. A few minutes later, I was at the hospital. I paid the guy and ran inside. The lady at the desk was typing on the computer.

"Excuse me?" I said.

She looked up. Normally every girl would get distracted. But she looked at me in disgust. I looked at her name tag. Jessica Stanley.

"Yes? How may I help you?" She asked bitterly.

"I need to know what room Bella Cullen is in."

Jessica snorted. What the hell was her problem?

"I wouldn't tell you. How can you cheat on Bella when you find out she's pregnant?" Jessica accused.

"Look just tell me."

"Room 110."

I ran to the room. Bella was looking out the window. I guess she didn't hear the door open. I closed the door. I took in a deep breath.

"Bella?" I said quietly.

She turned her hand. There was a cut on the side of her face. I walked over to her bed. I sat down. Bella didn't say a word to me.

"What the hell do you want? Aren't you supposed to be screwing Lauren?" Bella spat at me.

"How did you know about that?" I asked.

"Lauren called Jessica. Jessica told Eric who is my doctor. And Eric told me. Now what do you want?"

"Bella I was angry at you for not telling me. I left and went to the bar. I saw Lauren. I wasn't thinking at the time. Please forgive me. It didn't mean anything."

"Like hell it didn't. Edward I'm sick of this. How can I even know when you tell me the truth? During this relationship, I think about the risk I'm taking. You say that you dated all those girls to make me jealous but sometimes I think you lied. It doesn't look like right now that you're guilty about what you did. Edward I don't know what to do anymore."

"I do feel guilty about what I did. I'm sorry. What more can I say or do?"

"Nothing. You can't do anything. Instead of being an understanding husband, you leave me to face James alone."

"James? He's the one that did this to you?"

"He followed us here. My dad called after you left saying that James escaped. I didn't tell him about what happened."

I couldn't believe it. James attacked her. And I wasn't there to protect her. What have I done? I'm so stupid. Bella doesn't deserve me. She needs someone who won't do these things to her.

"When do you get out?" I asked quietly.

"She gets out right now. I have no clue as to why you even show you're face. But already know Lauren is a cheater." A voice from behind me responded.

"Eric." I greeted.

"Bella you are free to go. The FBI captured James. The baby is safe. So you have nothing to worry about. You need to rest and keep hydrated. Other than that, you may leave. Oh and take your medication. Jessica will give them to you. Have a good day." Eric said to Bella.

Bella got up. She started to get dressed. I watched her every move. She turned to me. I really messed up this time. We left the room. Jessica got up when she saw us. They hugged each other.

"Call me if you need anything. And here's your medication. Bye Bella." Jessica said.

"I will. Bye Jessica." Bella said.

We got into a taxi. She sat away from me. I deserve it anyway. The boat ride was silent too. Finally we got to the house. Bella got out and went inside. I followed her. The house wasn't a mess. But when I got into the bedroom, the bathroom door was broke down, the bed was flipped over, and the window was broken. I heard drawers being opened and closed. I went to the closet. Bella was filling a suitcase up with her stuff. I went up to her and grabbed her hands.

"Let me go Edward." Bella said.

"No. you aren't leaving me." I said.

"Let me GO!"

"NO."

"I HATE YOU. I WISH I NEVER MARRIED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!"

Pain went threw me. Those words cut me in half. I was trying so hard for her not to say that. I let her go and went to the porch. I sat on the couch that was there. My life has no meaning. Bella was leaving me with our unborn child. How stupid can I get? I looked up at the stars. The door opened. Guess she wants me to see her leave. I put my head back and closed my eyes. I felt her sit on the couch. I looked at her. Her face has tear stains. A tear fell. I wiped it away. She looked at me with a hurt in her eyes. Bella started to fully cry now. I pulled her into a hug. It didn't matter anymore. I knew that she forgives me but I don't deserve it.

"This is my entire fault." Bella said.

"No it isn't. I'm just an idiot who makes irresponsible decisions. You shouldn't forgive me. You should blame me. I don't deserve you at all. I love you so much. Please understand what I said." I cried.

"Edward I love you. I forgive you. And I want you to accept the fact I'm pregnant. I was going to tell you. But you barged in before I could. When you left, I thought you regret getting me pregnant. And when Eric told me about you screwing Lauren, it broke my heart even more. You made me doubt my love for you."

I kissed her lips. She kissed me back. Bella straddled my waist. Thank you gods for letting her forgive me. I won't ever let myself forget what happened today. She started to move her hips. Damn I love this feeling when I'm with her. I moved my hips with hers. I took of her shirt. Of course she was wearing no bra. My mouth immediately went to her breast. Bella grabbed my head. She took of my shirt then got up. I put my hands on her waist and kissed her stomach. I unbuttoned her pants. I took them off with her panties. I pulled her down on to the couch. Her hands went to my pants. I help her take them off. We were both naked.

"Edward I have never made love outside before." Bella whispered.

"Well I guess this is our first." I whispered back.

"I love you."

"As I love you."

I thrusted into her. She arched her back and moaned. I moved in and out of her. We found a rhythm to follow. The only thing that mattered now was Bella and our baby. I felt her tightened around me.

"Cum with me."

Bella screamed louder than ever. I followed after her. I pulled out of Bella and lay next to her.

"What are you doing love?" I asked while kissing her shoulder.

Bella had a blanket in her hands. Where the hell did that come from? Was she going to make me sleep outside?

"I brought it out cause I thought you might be cold. And if you thought I was going to make you sleep outside, I wasn't." Bella explained.

"Are you a mind reader?" I asked.

I took the blanket and draped it over us. It won't be bad to sleep outside for once. At least it won't be too hot. Well until the morning.

"I thought the same thing about you when I first moved next door to you."

"I'm sorry for everything I've done."

"Stop Edward. It doesn't matter. All that matter is you, me, and our baby. Unless you don't want the baby."

"I want our baby."

Bella smiled. I leaned in to capture her lips again. I will never get tired of kissing her. The future is something I don't know. I just hope that all the drama will end. I want Bella with me forever. Having a child with her is the best thing I ever want. I wonder if she wants more. I'll ask her during time. Now I want to enjoy our time her. Because tomorrow we leave. I know I'm getting killed by Charlie. Once he sees her face, I'm dead. Now I can't sleep. I should have never thought about it. Oh well.

* * *

**I am so so so sorry.**

**My mom is being a bitch and wouldn't let me on the computer.**

**Will this story have a happy ending?**

**Will Edward stay true to his word and not cheat on Bella again?**

**Will you review this story?**

**Two more chapters.**

**Then I'm gone.**

**Its going to be awhile until I start the sequel to Divorce or Affair.**

**I'll update soon.**


	19. Explanation to the Family

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight..........................****

* * *

******

BPOV

Life is boring without drama. But for Edward and me, life gives us many surprises. We gone threw a lot together. I just hope he would be faithful to me. I don't think I can handle him screwing someone else but me. I was still asleep outside with Edward. But I don't remember sleeping my back. I felt a pair of lips on me. I moaned lowly. I opened my eyes to see Edward sucking on my breast. Everything he does makes me feel incredibly. I put my hands in his hair. He stopped his actions and looked up at me.

"Good morning." I said quietly.

"Good morning love. How are you feeling?" Edward replied.

"Horny."

"Well so am I."

"Edward?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Kiss me."

"Of course."

Edward leaned down to capture my lips. His lips were the softest ones I have ever kissed. His hands started to rub my clit. I moaned in his mouth. I felt him move. But it was a bad move. He fell to the ground taking me with him. So here we are on the porch naked. I started to laugh.

"It isn't funny." Edward said.

"Edward, we're outside. Laying on the porch. Naked." I said between laughs.

Edward bursted out laughing. I laughed with him. Then he quieted down. He picked me up and took us inside. We went to our destroyed bedroom. It's amazing I can still walk into this room after what happened with James. I put on my bra and panties. Edward came behind me and bent me over. I felt his erection was extremely hard. He pulled my panties down and entered me. I moaned loudly.

"Yes. Edward you're so big."

"Bella you're always tight for me it hurts. We fit together perfectly. I love you."

"I love you. Uh…….faster…….mmm…….harder."

"Baby……….ugh……..shit."

"I-I-I'm about…….to………mmm…….cum."

Edward's lips were at my ear. It made him go in deeper. I moaned louder. God he was so good.

"Cum with me." Edward whispered.

"Edwa-FUCK!!!!!!!!!!!."

"SHIT!!!!!!!"

We cummed at the same time. He got out of me. I laid there in his arms. We stole a couple of kisses.

"That was exhausting but unbelievable." I said.

"Of course it was. Look at me." Edward arrogantly said.

"You are so full of yourself."

"And that's why you married me."

"Sure. Let's go with that."

"I love you forever." Edward said while kissing my lips.

"As I love you forever." I said returning the kiss.

We we're interrupted. My cell phone was ringing. I went to go pick it up. I looked at the caller ID. My dad was calling. I looked at Edward.

"What is it love?"

"It's my dad."

"Answer it."

And so I did. I just hope he doesn't find out.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Isabella Marie Swan now Cullen. Explain to me why I got a call from Angela about Edward screwing another woman after a fight between the both of you." He yelled.

"Dad, it something we should talk about with the whole family. Including mom and Phil. I don't want to explain it over and over again. Please calm down."

"How can I calm down when my daughter is still with an unfaithful bastard?"

"We'll explain it when we get there. But you are not picking us up. I'm going to call me mom to hold you down. But please don't do anything when we get there. Emmett and Rosalie will pick us up."

"Alright. I'll see you when you get home."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

I hung up. I looked over to Edward. He had his boxers on and was sitting on the edge of the bed. I know he feels bad for what happened yesterday. But I just hope everyone will understand. I walked over to him.

"Edward?" I called.

"This is my entire fault." Edward accused.

"It is not."

"Yes it is. If I hadn't gotten upset about the pregnancy than none of this would have happen. I would have been here to protect you from James. But I wasn't because I was thinking with my dick instead. I bet you everyone back home will be disappointed with me. Your dad will kill me for hurting you again after I promised twice that I wouldn't."

"You promised him you wouldn't hurt me twice?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah. The day you moved in and I think when you left with Jacob." Edward said.

I never knew anything about this. My dad told Edward to not hurt me. Twice. Why am I getting surprised all the time? Are there other things Edward kept from me? Now it seems like Edward only did this to marry me because my father asked him to. What am I thinking? Edward said he loves me. I shouldn't be upset. But why would my dad ask Edward to promise him not to hurt me? I felt someone shaking me. I snapped out of my thoughts. Edward was in front of me. He had a concerned look on his face.

"Don't be mad. Your dad only wanted the best for you. He doesn't want a repeat of high school."

"I'm not mad. But why would it be a repeat? We never dated in high school."

"You were hurt in high school by me and Rosalie. Your dad just warned me to not do anything to hurt you mentally and/or physically. Do you understand love?"

"Yes. But I love you so much. It doesn't matter if he dislikes you or not. I'm not leaving you because of it."

"And I'm not leaving you either. I love you too. Now let's pack. We leave in three hours."

I kissed his lips "Sure. Maybe we can fit playtime during it."

Edward smirked and took me to the bed. I giggled.

_~ The Next Day ~ _

Someone shook me gently. I opened my eyes to see Edward. He was smiling at me. I sat up and stretched. I looked at him.

"Ready to face the family?" Asked Edward.

"No. But we need to explain. Everyone needs to know the truth." I said.

He nodded. We got off the plane and searched for Emmett and Rosalie. I saw a sign that read 'My Baby Sister Bella Cullen and Edward The Dead Son Of A Bitch Cullen'. I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Edward I found them."

"Where?"

"Look at the sign over there."

I pointed to where the sign was. Edward looked at the sign. He let out a big sigh. I took his hand and walked over to them. Rosalie immediately saw us. She pulled on Emmett's shirt. He looked over to us with no expression at all. Edward is really dead. I stopped in front of them.

"Hi." I started.

"Hey Bella. I see you have Edward with you. Hello Edward. How was your slut?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett stop. I'm sure he has a good explanation for his actions. Hi Bella and Edward." Rosalie said.

"Hey Rosalie. It's fine. I deserve it anyway. But let's go home to explain it to everybody." Edward replied.

"You mean MY home."

Rosalie slapped Emmett on the back of the head. We walked over to the jeep. Emmett and Rosalie sat in the front. Edward and I sat in the back. The drove was really quiet. A few minutes later we were at Emmett and Rosalie's house. It was similar to our house but smaller. I saw my dad's cruiser, Phil's car, Jasper's motorcycle, and Carlisle's Mercedes. We all got out and went inside. All the talking stopped immediately. Edward and I walked into the living room. Everyone was here. Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle, My parents and Phil. Edward and I took a seat opposite of my dad. Emmett and Rosalie sat in the love seat nest to Alice and Jasper.

"Uh Hi?" I said.

"That's all you can say." My dad said.

"Charlie be nice, she's still our daughter." My mom scolded.

"That married a man whore."

"My son is NOT a man whore. He should have a good explanation to all this madness. Do you son?" Esme said.

"Yeah I do."

"Well let's hear it. I want to know if it's true or not." Alice said annoyed.

"Um……Yesterday-."

My dad cut him off "This happened YESTERDAY?"

"CHARLIE" Everyone except Edward and I screamed.

My dad sat back down. Everyone looked at us again. I hate all this attention. Even from our family. Edward started to talk again. I held his hand tightly.

"Yesterday I found out something about Bella that upsetted me. So I went to town. I went to the bar to get wasted but then I saw Lauren Mallory. I wasn't thinking when I asked her to come with me to a motel. We didn't really do anything. The police came to the door. He said that Bella was in the hospital. I explained to Lauren and rushed to the hospital. I saw that Jessica there. She was the receptionist there. After that, I went to Bella's room. We got into another fight when Eric Yorkie, who's Lauren's husband, walked in. They let her out of the hospital. We went back to the house. The bedroom was destroyed completely. Bella and I got into another fight again. She said she shouldn't have married me. So then I went outside to sit on the couch that was there. Bella came out and we um…….reconnected."

"Before your dad gets mad, Bella what did Edward find out?" Jasper asked.

"He found out that……." I took in a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

"PREGNANT?!?!?!?!?!?" Everyone screamed.

"Yes I'm pregnant."

"How far are you?" Phil asked this time which was weird.

"I don't know."

"When did you take a pregnancy test?" Carlisle asked.

"Yesterday."

"But she's been throwing up for two weeks." Edward added.

"That means Bella's three weeks pregnant."

"Enough about my pregnancy. What about Edward?" I said.

"Actually I shouldn't blame him. I did something much worse with Renee when I found out." My dad said.

"Yeah. Edward don't feel bad. Charlie screwed three of my friends. Also our teacher." My mom finished.

I looked over to my dad. Here he sits accusing Edward when he actually did much worse. I'm still in shock. Can I get more shocked?

"Edward your father left me twice when I had you and Emmett. But he stayed when I had Alice." Esme said.

Well that answers my question. Edward, Emmett, and Alice looked over to Carlisle. He smiled sheepishly to them. This is too funny. Horrible but extremely funny.

"Emmett actually went to Vegas and slept with some stripper. Until he found out it was actually a he/she." Rosalie said.

We all started to laugh. Emmett just pouted. The rest of the day, we all talked about everything. Our honeymoon and what they did when we weren't here. Then Edward and I were dropped off by my dad at our house. We said our goodbyes to everyone. I was about to go inside but my dad grabbed my arm.

"Bells please be careful. I know that you love him but just don't hide things from each other. He loves you too. Everyone can see it." My dad said.

"I won't. I really love him dad. I'm just glad everything's fine now. You should get home to Sue. Seth called me saying that she has a surprise for you. No she's not pregnant." I said.

"Oh good. I don't think I can handle that. I love you bells. You'll always be my baby girl."

"I love you too dad. See you sometime."

"Alright. Bye kiddo."

I got out of his car. Edward was standing at the door waiting for me. I went into his arms. I waved goodbye to him. I turned to Edward. I smiled at him. He gave me one in return.

"Ready to have rough sex?" Edward asked.

"I'm always ready when I with you. But you have to catch me first." I said.

I ran past him. We chased each other until Edward caught me. I almost fell on the ground. Good thing he was here. This is what I call I happy ending. A wonderful family, a loving husband, and a baby on the way. I still can't believe that this isn't a dream. But I'm glad its not.

* * *

**One more chapter to go.**

**I can't believe its almost over.**

**Hope you read my other stories.**

**Will you review?**

**Will Edward and Bella have a girl or boy?**

**Will Edward and Bella have a baby or twins?**

**I'll update soon.**


	20. The Last Song

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight...................****

* * *

******

EPOV

Its been seven years since Bella Swan moved next door to me. Its been seven years since we got together. Its been seven years since Jacob, Leah, Mike, and James came into our lives. And its been seven years since our son was born. Bella still continued performing. Our son, Devin, looks more like me with his messy brown hair, green eyes, and arrogant attitude. Five years ago, we had a little girl named, Gabriela. She looks like Bella. She had my color hair but Bella's brown eyes. Gabriela of course was clumsy and shy. But I love her to death. Today is the day, Bella reveals herself to our children. Devin and Gabriela don't know that their favorite singer is actually their mother. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Charlie, Renee, Phil, and my parents are coming to see too. So here I am in Bella's dressing room watching here get dressed. Let's just say that we needed some alone time for about two hours. Bella came over to me and kissed my lips.

"What's that for?" I asked.

"For being the most loving husband in the world." Bella said.

"Really?"

"Yes. Now you have to go sit with Dev and Gabe. They need to know that I'm their favorite singer."

"Alright. Kick some ass out there."

"Like always."

I left her dressing room and went back to were my children and family were. Devin and Gabriela ran to me. I picked them up in my arms.

"Daddy where'd you go?" Asked Gabriela.

"I had to help mommy with some things." I responded.

"What kind of things?" Asked Devin.

"I'll tell you when your older. The shows starting."

They sat in their seats. Everyone started to scream when they heard Bella's vocals. Devin and Gabriela joined the crowd and screamed too. I shock my head. I heard my family laugh at us. All the lights when out. Then the curtains rised.

**

* * *

**

(Loves Me Not By T.A.T.U. I heard this song and loved it.)

_I complicated our lives  
__By falling in love with him  
__I complicated our lives  
__Now I'm losing my only friend  
__I don't know why, I had to try  
__Living my life on the other side  
__Now I'm so confused  
__I don't know what to do_

_He loves me, He loves me not  
__She loves me, She loves me not  
__He loves me, He loves me not  
__She loves me..._

_I started blurring the lines  
__Because I didn't care  
__I started crossing the line  
__Cause you were never there  
__No where to turn,  
__No one to help,  
__It's almost like I don't even know myself  
__Now I have to choose  
__I don't know what to do_

_He loves me, He loves me not  
__She loves me, She loves me not  
__He loves me, He loves me not  
__She loves me, she loves me  
__He loves me, He loves me not  
__She loves me, She loves me not  
__He loves me, He loves me not  
__She loves me..._

_No where to turn,  
__No one to help,  
__It's almost like I don't even know myself  
__Now I have to choose  
__I don't know what to do  
_

_He loves me, He loves me not  
__She loves me, She loves me not  
__He loves me, He loves me not  
__She loves me, She loves me not  
__He loves me, He loves me not  
__She loves me, She loves me not  
__He loves me, He loves me not  
__She loves me, She loves me not  
__Loves me not..._

* * *

Devin and Gabriela looked shocked. They knew who just performed. My family were laughing and cheering and the same time.

"Daddy. Was that mommy?" They asked together.

"Kids, your mother and I have never told you about this. Please don't be upset at us." I repiled.

"Are you kidding? This is awesome." Devin yelled.

"Yeah it is." Gabriela agreed.

"Eddie your children are soooooo lucky to have a good singer in the family." Emmett joked.

"Emmett?""

"Yeah?"

"Your children have the worst luck in a father."

Alice and Jasper bursted out laughing at my joke. Rosalie tried not to laugh but failed miserably. Bella turned to us and spoke something. Then a spotlight was on us know. Everyone was clapping and cheering at us.

"Alright. Let's do some new songs today. If you guys don't mind, this song has to do about being gay or lesbian. But I'm not a lesbian. I wrote these songs to support any gay, lesbian, or bisexual people out there. So..........." Bella said.

**

* * *

**

(Malchik Gay by T.A.T.U. This is the english version to Malchik Gey.)

_Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay, malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay, malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay_

_Handsome  
__Tender  
__Soft  
__Why do you look right through me  
__thinking  
__"No"  
__I can't deny my feelings  
__Growing strong  
__I try to keep believing  
__dreaming on  
__And every time I see you  
__I crave more  
__I wanna pull you closer  
__closer  
__closer  
__closer  
__but you leave me feeling frozen_

_Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__I can be  
__all you need  
__Won't you please  
__stay with me  
__Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__Apologies, might-have-been's  
__Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__can't erase what I feel  
__Malchik gay, gay  
__Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay_

_Choking  
__Back emotion  
__I try to keep on hoping  
__for a way;  
__a reason for us both to  
__come in  
__close  
__I long for you to hold me  
__like your boyfriend does  
__and though my dream is  
__slowly fading  
__I wanna be the object  
__object  
__object  
__object  
__of your passion but it's hopeless_

_Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__I can be  
__all you need  
__Won't you please  
__stay with me  
__Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__Apologies, might-have-been's  
__Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__can't erase what I feel  
__Malchik gay, gay  
__Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__I can be  
__all you need  
__Won't you please  
__stay with me  
__Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__Apologies, might-have-been's  
__Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__can't erase what I feel  
__Malchik gay, gay  
__Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay, malchik gay, malchik gay  
__Malchik, malchick_

_Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__I can be  
__all you need  
__Won't you please  
__stay with me  
__Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__Apologies, might-have-been's  
__Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__can't erase what I feel  
__Malchik gay, gay  
__Malchik gay_

_Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__I can be  
__all you need  
__Won't you please  
__stay with me  
__Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__Apologies, might-have-been's  
__Malchik gay  
__Malchik gay  
__can't erase what I feel  
__Malchik gay, gay  
__Malchik gay_

**

* * *

**

(Not Gonna Get Us by T.A.T.U. I'm obessed with this band but I'm not a lesbian or bisexual.)

_Not gonna get us  
__They're not gonna get us  
__Not gonna get us  
__Not gonna get us  
__Not gonna get us  
__They're not gonna get us  
__They're not gonna get us  
__Not gonna get us  
__They're not gonna get us  
__Not gonna get us!_

_Starting from here, let's make a promise  
__You and me, let's just be honest  
__We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
__Even the night that falls all around us  
__Soon there will be laughter and voices  
__Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
__We'll run away on roads that are empty  
__Lights from the airfield shining upon you_

_Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
__They're not gonna get us,  
__they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
__They're not gonna get us,  
__they're not gonna get us  
__They're not gonna get us  
__(Not..)  
__They're not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us..  
__(Not gonna get us)  
__They're not gonna get us (gonna get us, gonna get us!)  
__Not gonna get us  
__Not gonna get us, gonna get us.  
__Not gonna get us  
__NOT GONNA GET US, GONNA GET US!  
__(Not gonna get us)  
__Get Us, get us..  
__(Not gonna get us)  
__Not gonna get us  
__Not gonna get us_

_We'll run away, keep everything simple  
__Night will come down, our guardian angel  
__We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
__Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us  
__My love for you, always forever  
__Just you and me, all else is nothing  
__Not going back, not going back there  
__They don't understand,  
__They don't understand us_

_Not gonna get us, gonna get us, gonna get us (gonna get.. get us.)  
__Not gonna get us (gonna get.. gonna get..)  
__Not gonna get us, gonna get us..  
__Not gonna get us  
__Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
__They're not gonna get us,  
__they're not gonna get us  
__Nothing can stop us, not now, I love you  
__They're not gonna get us,  
__they're not gonna get us  
__They're not gonna get us  
__(Not gonna get us)  
__They're not gonna get us, gonna get us  
__They're not gonna get us  
__(Not gonna get us)  
Not gonna get us, get us  
__Not gonna get us, get us  
__Not gonna get us" _

* * *

"This is the last song of the night. This song is what I wrote when I was 10. I hope you like it and have a rockin' night." Bella said.

**

* * *

**

(Missing by Evanescence.)

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_Maybe someday you'll look up,_

_And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:_

_"Isn't something missing?"_

_You won't cry for my absence, I know -_

_You forgot me long ago._

_Am I that unimportant...?_

_Am I so insignificant...?_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

_Please, please forgive me,_

_But I won't be home again._

_I know what you do to yourself,_

_I breathe deep and cry out,_

_"Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't someone missing me?"_

_And if I bleed, I'll bleed,_

_Knowing you don't care._

_And if I sleep just to dream of you_

_I'll wake without you there,_

_Isn't something missing?_

_Isn't something..._

_Even though I'm the sacrifice,_

_You won't try for me, not now._

_Though I'd die to know you love me,_

_I'm all alone._

_Isn't someone missing me?_

* * *

The crowd cheered extremely loud. Bella got off the stage with the band. We all went to her dressing room. I knocked on the door and some guy opened it.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Uh......why are you in my wife's dressing room?" I sneered.

"Edward its me Ben."

"Ben? You look different. What happened?" Alice asked.

"I grew up. Angela's here with Jerhemy."

"Who's Jerhemy?" Jasper asked.

"Our son."

We went inside to see Bella playing patty cake with a samll boy who was a mixture of Angela and Ben. She looked up at us and smiled. Devin and Gabriela ran to her.

"Mommy you're famous?" Questioned Gabriela.

"Yes I am. I'm really sorry if I had to keep it from you two." Bella said sadly.

"Its ok. You were awesome. Should I say like I always? Cause I've seen you perform on TV." Devin said.

"Yeah thats fine."

We spent the day talking and telling jokes. I've been so happy since I might Bella Swan seven years ago. Nothing can make me happier. Now that I have two children. My life is complete. Bella came up to me and took my hand. She took me outside. I wonder what she wanted. She turned to me with a worried expression.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Edward..........." Bella said.

"Yes?"

"What would you do if we had another child?"

"I would get extremely happy. Then my life will get more perfect. Why'd you ask?"

"Well..........."

"Come on Bella. You can tell me."

"Edward........"

"Yes?"

"I'm pregnant."

* * *

**There you go guys.**

**The end of the story.**

**I just love cliff hangers.**

**They are AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Hope you enjoyed the story.**

**Sad that it has to end.**

**Review this for the last time.**

**But read my other stories.**

**Goodbye :(**


End file.
